Perdidos y sin rumbo
by vainilla94
Summary: -¡Hay una niña! - volvió a exclamar el extraño hombre. -¡Coged primero a la niña! Legolas miró de nuevo a Morwen, y no lo dudó ni un segundo. La agarró entre sus brazos,y se la pasó a las personas que había sobre ellos. Sin embargo, la elfa no se fue de su lado, y ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos. -¡Cógeme la mano! - le mandó ella, alargando el brazo.
1. Perdidos y sin rumbo

**Tras la Guerra del Anillo, cada miembro de la Compañía decide seguir su propio camino. Así, con el paso de los años, el Rey Elessar tiene varios hijos, Faramir supera la muerte de su hermano gracias a la compañía de Èowyn, y Gimli anuncia su casamiento con una bella enana. Todos estos acontecimientos le hacen darse cuenta a Legolas que él es el único que aún no ha forjado una vida propia, y siente un vacío en su interior que no puede llenar; por lo que decide marcharse a Aman antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, sus planes se ven frustrados cuando una mañana se sumerge en un profundo lago al intentar salvar a la joven princesa de Gondor. Al volver a la superficie, ambos se encuentran en un paisaje desconocido, sumidos en una tormenta de nieve, al borde de la hipotermia. Cómo iban a imaginarse, que iban a aparecer en un mundo muy distinto al suyo, sumido en una cruenta guerra civil. Separados el uno del otro, sólo les queda la opción de unirse a uno de los bandos y luchar en una batalla sin sentido alguno para ambos. Dos hermanos que luchan por el trono, un revolucionario demente, y una elfa de cabellos dorados y discursos esperanzadores, son sus únicas brújulas en ese mundo en el que están perdidos y sin rumbo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Llegadas inesperadas

**Capítulo 1: Llegadas inesperadas.**

El príncipe Legolas se levantó muy temprano esa mañana para ir a visitar a su viejo amigo. Salió de su casa con los primeros rayos del sol, y se sumergió entre las blancas calles de Ithilien. Vivía en el barrio élfico de la ciudad, que él mismo había fundado hacía ya algunos años. Todos los elfos con los que se topaba por su camino se paraban ante él y se inclinaban en una profunda reverencia, mostrándoles sus respetos a su príncipe. Legolas les sonreía e inclinaba la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Poco a poco, sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia el sur del feudo, a la parte de la ciudad que habitaban los hombres. El bello elfo nunca se había dejado de asombrar por las raras costumbres y vestimentas de aquella gente tan distinta a la suya; pero, a la vez, intentaba no mezclarse mucho con ellos, pues, aunque no sentía ninguna falta de respeto hacia esa raza, se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar en esos ambientes.

Así, bajando y bajando, llegó a un hermoso pero a la vez humilde palacio, construido en piedra caliza. Subiendo los escalones de la entrada, le pidió a los guardias de la entrada permiso para pasar, y ellos se lo aceptaron sin reservas. Todos allí conocían ya de sobra el rostro del príncipe elfo.

Legolas avanzó por el corredor central, hasta llegar al salón del trono. Allí, en el centro, vio al príncipe Elboron, que parecía estar esperando a que sus progenitores bajaran.

-Elboron - lo saludó el elfo, con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días, Legolas - lo saludó el chico a su vez.

-¿Tú también vienes?

-Claro que sí. Estoy esperando a que mis padres terminen de arreglarse.

Legolas observó con detenimiento al joven posicionado ante él. Elboron era un adolescente de dieciséis años, aunque aparentaba más edad. Tenía el cabello rojizo de su padre, y los ojos color miel de su madre. Sin embargo, lo que no había sacado de ninguno de los dos, era su humildad.

Elboron por lo general era un chico formal y que sabía guardar los papeles; pero Legolas, al igual que otra mucha gente, sabía que eso no siempre se cumplía. El joven príncipe tenía en verdad un carácter molesto e irascible, se podría decir que hasta violento, si se le cabreaba; lo cual, a medida que crecía, ocurría más a menudo. Tenía una personalidad narcisista y ególatra; pero lo que peores vibraciones le proporcionaba a Legolas de ese muchacho, era que le encanta controlar a la gente. Sabía captar las debilidades de las personas rápidamente, y, como una sombra, se posicionaba a su lado, susurrando en sus oídos calumnias sobre los demás, conjeturando contra ellos, aunque fuese sólo por gusto. Legolas relacionaba un tanto aquel carácter orgulloso y controlador con Denethor, el padre de Faramir, y con Boromir, su hermano.

Además, Elboron era hijo único. Éowyn había quedado embarazada otras tres veces, pero dos de ellas acabaron en abortos, y otra en un parto fallido. Los médicos le habían dicho que ya no podría tener más hijos, a no ser que ocurriera un milagro; dicho milagro no había llegado. Así, la mujer fuerte y valiente que Legolas había conocido tiempo atrás, había deteriorado tanto física como mentalmente; y depositaba ahora en su hijo todas sus esperanzas de ser feliz. Faramir, el único medianamente cuerdo que quedaba en esa familia, intentaba ahora llevar las riendas de su esposa y de su hijo. Pero era una misión muy difícil de llevar a cabo.

-Está bien - asintió el elfo. -Esperaré a tu lado, pues.

Los príncipes de Ithilien no tardaron mucho en llegar. Legolas miró con una infinita pena a la sonrisa demacrada de Èowyn, la cual estaba cada vez peor.

-¡Legolas! - lo saludó ella, corriendo a abrazarlo. - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-No he podido eludir mis responsabilidades últimamente para venir a veros - la abrazó él, intentando traspasarle fuerzas.

-Legolas, amigo mío - habló Faramir, extendiendo sus brazos.

El pobre hombre tampoco estaba mucho mejor que su esposa. Faramir había envejecido mucho desde la última vez que lo hubo visto.

-¿Qué tal os va, Faramir?

-Bien, bien. No nos podemos quejar - una sombra de tristeza pasó fugazmente por los ojos del hombre. Ya simplemente se contentaba con que las cosas no fueran a peor.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos, ¿no? Aragorn estará más que impaciente por presentarnos a su nueva princesita.

-¡Oh, qué linda! - exclamó Èowyn, estrechando sus manos. -Ya mismo tendremos nosotros una niña como ella, ¿verdad, Faramir?

El elfo miró de reojo al príncipe, pero él le negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no hiciera ningún comentario.

Los cuatro salieron del palacio y se dirigieron hacia las cuadras.

-Legolas, ¿no tienes caballo?

-Mi montura está herida. El pobre animal tuvo una mala caída la semana pasada.

-Está bien, te daremos otro. Elboron, tu caballo es más grande que el nuestro, y Legolas es bastante alto. ¿Por qué no se lo dejas y te coges tú otro?

-¿¡Cómo!? Ni hab... - el joven príncipe calló a tiempo. - , Legolas.

El rubio sindar subió al animal, mientras rodaba los ojos ante la actitud egoísta del infante.

Los cuatro jinetes salieron rápidamente del feudo, mientras se dirigían a la alta y bellísima ciudad blanca de Minas Tirith, capital del reino. Legolas aún se asombraba de la magnífica arquitectura de ese lugar.

Redujeron el paso cuando entraron en la ciudad, y fueron subiendo con lentitud los siete niveles en los que se dividía, mientras la gente se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Finalmente, llegaron al gran patio en el que florecía el árbol blanco de Gondor. Una figura masculina los esperaba en la puerta de la ciudadela.

-Pensaba que ya no llegabais - los saludó, con una risa.

-¿Tan tarde llegamos? - rió Faramir, bajando del caballo.

-Eldarion - saludó Legolas al joven, posando una mano sobre su hombro. -Cuánto me alegro de verte.

Eldarion era el hijo mayor del Rey de Gondor; el único varón, y heredero al trono. Tenía dieciocho años, pero su constitución larguirucha y delgada le hacían parecer menor; es más, Elboron parecía tener más edad que él. Tenía el pelo castaño cayéndole a ambos lado de la cara, y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Eldarion era leal, bondadoso, increíblemente noble, e intelectual. Tenía un corazón de oro y un alma pura. No se parecía en nada a Elboron; y, aunque de pequeños ambos habían sido grandes amigos, la edad los había ido distanciando el uno del otro. Ahora, ni siquiera se llevaban bien; y Eldarion últimamente mandaba miradas furiosas a su antiguo compañero de juegos; nadie sabía por qué.

-¿Y tu padre? - preguntó el elfo rubio.

-Con mi madre, claramente. Venid, os llevaré allí.

-¿Después de tantos partos y sigue a su lado hasta que pueda salir de la cama? - preguntó Elboron. -Parece que aún no se ha acostumbrado.

-Si nosotros tuviéramos que dar a luz, seguro que agradeceríamos con creces que las mujeres se quedaran a nuestra vera - le respondió Eldarion. Legolas sonrió para sí.

-Por lo que veo tienes una hermanita nueva, Eldarion.

-Sí, Faramir. No doy para más abasto. Les voy a empezar a exigir a mis padre una paga de niñero.

-Si tienes que estar encantado - dijo Legolas. Eldarion sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Los cinco entraron en el blanco palacete donde vivía la gran familia real de Gondor, y pidieron permiso con los nudillos para entrar a una habitación situada al fondo de la estancia. Fue el propio rey el que les abrió la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hagais ruido - les dijo, antes de que ninguno pudiera abrir la boca. -Le molestan las voces fuertes.

Así, todos entraron en la espaciosa habitación de la reina Arwen, y se encontraron a la elfa sentada en la cama, con mirada cansada, sosteniendo un bultito en brazos.

-Arwen -se adelantó Éowyn, posicionándose a su lado. -Qué alegría nos ha dado esta noticia.

-Ya van seis hijos - rió Faramir. -¿Cómo te las apañas?

-Una llega a acostumbrarse - le sonrió ella, mientras su marido agarraba su mano y se la besaba con suavidad.

-Es una campeona. Ambas son unas campeonas.

-¿Otra niña, Aragorn? - preguntó Legolas.

-Sí. Eso parece. Arwen está encantada.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-Claro que sí, pero me hubiera gustado tener otro hijo más.

-Bueno, aún tenéis más intentos -bromeó Faramir.

-Por favor, ¡no! - exclamó Eldarion. -¿Quién te crees que tiene que cuidarlas después?

Todos rieron con ese comentario.

-Mirad, parece que se está durmiendo.

En efecto, la pequeñísima niña comenzaba ya a cerrar sus ojito, arrulada entre los brazos de su madre.

-Necesita descansar. Y yo también. No es por echaros, pero...

-Lo entendemos, Arwen - rió Faramir. -Venga, salgamos.

Todos los presentes salieron de la habitación, y Aragorn fue el último en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo? Estaréis hambrientos.

-Sedientos, más bien.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Venid conmigo. Mandaré que nos traigan algo. 

Un rato después, los seis estaban sentados a una larga mesa, con comida y bebida de sobra a su disposición. Legolas, como de costumbre, comió y bebió lo justo para saciarse.

-Te felicito, Aragorn - le sonrió el elfo. -Me alegro infinitamente por tí.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que después de tantas veces no me lo tomo como algo raro- rió el rey. - Gracias a tí, Legolas, por venir. (...) Y... dime... ¿No has pensado tú en...?

-¿En...? -preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

-Ya sabes, en formar tu propia familia.

-¿Con quién? - rió el elfo.

-No sé, con alguna elfa que hayas conocido últimamente.

\- A todas las elfas a las que veo las conozco desde hace centurias. Y no hay ninguna por la que sienta nada especial.

En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y cuatro muchachas entraron por ellas. Todos los comensales se levantaron de sus asientos en señal de respeto. Eran las princesas de Gordor.

-Hijas- dijo Aragorn. -Venid. Acompañadnos.

Caitlin, la más pequeña, de sólo seis años, se sentó sobre las rodillas de su padre. Ariden, de diez años, se sentó muy al lado de su hermano mayor. Merith, de catorce años, se sentó a la izquierda de ésta; y Morwen, la más mayor, ocupó un asiento al lado de Faramir. Las cuatro eran castañas con ojos azules, como sus padres.

-Caitlin, cielo, saluda a Legolas -e dijo Aragorn a su niñita.

-Está muy mayor - sonrió el elfo.

-Sí, y muy bella. Está un poco celosa por haber dejado de ser la pequeña de la familia. Es lo normal.

Aragorn levantó la mirada, y rodó sus ojos a lo largo de sus cinco hijos.

-Los quiero con un amor infinito. A todos. Son lo mejor de mi vida.  
Legolas miró a su vez a los príncipes de Gondor, y sintió una gran congoja en el corazón. En cierto modo, envidiaba la vida de su amigo.

-Yo soy mayor, Aragorn - dijo él. -Y créeme si te digo que me gustaría estar en la misma situación que tú ahora mismo. Pero. .. ¿Cómo voy a empezar un futuro... si apenas tengo un pasado?

-¿Legolas? - le preguntó su amigo, extrañado.  
Pero su conversación fue de nuevo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Pero ¿¡Qué modos son estos de recibirme! ? ¡Menudos amigos!

-¡Gimli! - se levantaron todos a la vez.

-Espero que me hayáis guardado algo de comida, porque si no...

-¡Ven ahora mismo! - exclamó Aragorn, abrazandolo con fuerza. -Pero ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, he oído que mi amigo ha tenido otra hija más. ¡Qué campeón estás hecho!

Legolas vio con el rabillo del ojo como la princesa Morwen rodaba los ojos ante ese comentario.

-No digas sandeces. Sé de sobra que las noticias no han podido llegar a ti tan rápidamente. Dime, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Bueno, pensaba guardármelo para más tarde; pero, ya que insistes...

 **Bueno, esta es una historia un tanto extraña en la que he estado pensando últimamente. Sé que el summary no es muy completo, y que el argumento puede dejar mucho que desear… pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Aviso, que este fic va a estar lleno de OCs y paisajes y lugares inventados (como creo que puede deducirse), por lo que lamento si en algún punto puede resultar algo lioso y difícil seguir el hilo.**

 **Me gustaría mucho saber las opiniones de los lectores, tanto si son buenas como si son constructivas ^^ Estoy abierta a todos los comentarios (excepto los desagradables; por favor, repito, acepto críticas constructivas, pero otra cosa son las destructivas. Si créeis que he de mejorarla en algún aspecto, por favor, mostrad vuestros argumentos educadamente).**

 **Espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado, y que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

 **(Y sí, si os lo estáis preguntando, es una historia Legolas/OC; ¿cuál será esa OC? Ahhh…)**

 **Muchos besos y muchas gracias por todo ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Planes hechos

**Capítulo 2: Planes hechos.**

-¿Que... te casas? - preguntó Aragorn, boquiabierto.  
En verdad, todos los asistentes en la sala estaban boquiabiertos.

-¡Sí! ¡Y cierra la boca, no te vayan a entrar moscas! ¡Parece ser que aquít todos tienen derecho a casarse menos yo!

-Pero, pero... Gimli, ¿tú no decías que no te ibas a casar nunca?

-Bueno - rió el enano. - Parece ser que el momento nos llega a todo el mundo, ¿no?

-Bueno, eso es... es... ¡es maravilloso!

-Pero ¿es que nos estás hablando en serio?  
\- preguntó Faramir, que aún no se lo podía creer.

-¡Que sí! ¿Por qué me miráis todos con esa cara?

- _Se le ha ido la cabeza_ \- se dijo Legolas para sí.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? - preguntó Eldarion.

-¿Kahra? Está de camino. Llegará junto con sus padres y los míos esta noche. Yo he querido adelantarme, pero mi intención es presentárosla. Lamento no haber avisado, Aragorn - se disculpó el enano, - pero quería daros una sorpresa; y más, coincidiendo con el nacimiento de tu quinta hija.

-Pero ¿¡qué vas a lamentar!? - exclamó el rey. -¡A mis brazos! ¡Oh, Gimli, qué alegría! ¡Sólo quedabas tú por completar el círculo de casamientos! Bueno, tú y...

Legolas sintió cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre él, y sintió cómo el sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

-¡Pero bueno, ven aquí, maldito elfo! - exclamó Gimli, abrazando a su amigo con tal fuerza que por un momento le faltó el aire.

-¡Ay! - se quejó el elfo.  
\- ¡Gimli, me haces daño!

-¡Menos mal que ibas a visitarme más de vez en cuando! Me temo que ya no tendré muchas más ocasiones de irme de viaje contigo. ¡¿Y esa cara!? ¡Cualquiera diría que no te alegras por tu viejo amigo!

-¡Claro que me alegro! Felicidades, Gimli - le sonrió él, correspondiéndole al estrujón. -Te deseo lo mejor.

-Bien, pues ¡esta noche, se celebrará una fiesta por los futuros novios! Una fiesta íntima, claro; sólo los amigos íntimos... tal vez uno o dos invitados más... Y Gimli, ¡tienes que conocer a mi princesita! Es preciosa, igual a su madre...

Y así, mientras Aragorn hablaba sin cesar y los demás se iban acercando al enano para felicitarlo, Legolas se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aunque había asegurado alegrarse de su amigo, una sombra de tristeza nublaba su rostro.

Como el rey Elessar había prometido, esa noche se celebró una pequeña fiesta en honor al casamiento venidero de su compañero. Faramir, Èowyn, Elboron y Legolas fueron invitados a quedarse a dormir para poder disfrutar de la velada sin prisas. Pero lo cierto es que el elfo no tenía muchas ganas de celebraciones esa noche.

La prometida de Gimli llegó al ocaso. Era muy bella (para tratarse de una enana), y con mucho genio. Legolas se preguntó cómo iba Gimli a convivir con una persona tan parecida a él; pero el enano parecía realmente enamorado.

Legolas se sentía mal por no mostrarle su ¨alegría¨ a su amigo, pero es que sencillamente no podía. Ver a Gimli, el único miembro de la Compañía que aún no había escogido otro camino en su vida, el único, junto a Legolas, que no había dejado atrás el pasado... ahora se enamoraba, y se casaba. Pronto tendría hijos. Y después nietos. Nada volvería a ser igual. Y Legolas... ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué tenía él?

Tras varias horas apoyado contra la pared, alejado del centro del bullicio, el elfo vio cómo el príncipe Faramir se le acercaba, con una copa en la mano.

-Parece que no estés disfrutando mucho de la fiesta - le comentó, sonriendo. Legolas simplemente se encogió de hombros, pues no sabía qué responder.

-Parece feliz - comentó el hombre, posicionándose a su lado.

-Sí - dijo Legolas, observando cómo su amigo reía con Kahra entre sus brazos.

-Espero que le vaya bien. La vida... se puede torcer en cualquier momento.  
Y un día te levantas sin saber qué ha pasado con los tiempos felices.

Legolas miró al príncipe, extrañado.

-Èowyn... - murmuró él, mirando a su copa. -Está cada vez peor. Muchas veces dice cosas sin sentido. Otras no quiere ni levantarse de la cama debido a la depresión que tiene. Y cuando tiene ataques de ansiedad... rompe cosas. Se pone muy violenta. Y se me rompe el alma verla así.

Legolas no dijo nada. Sabía que su amigo sólo quería que alguien lo escuchara. Dijera lo que dijera, no conseguiría que se sintiera mejor.

-Ya no puede ni quedarse horrible. No sé por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto.  
La vida es muy injusta. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, valiente... y ahora... Es que no me lo puedo creer.

-Faramir... Lo siento mucho. De veras. A mí también me duele muchísimo verla así.

-No hay nada que sentir. Sólo deseo que nadie pase por lo que estoy pasando yo - murmuró el hombre, con la voz medio rota. -He de ausentarme un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Faramir desapareció por la puerta de la sala, y Legolas lo siguió tristemente con la mirada.

- _Mejor me marcho ya a dormir_ \- pensó el elfo, cansado de ese día tan largo. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Aragorn se le acercó para hablarle.

-¡Legolas! ¿Qué te ocurre esta noche? Estás... distante. Más que de costumbre, quiero decir.

-Estoy cansado - respondió él.

-¿Tú? ¿Cansado?

Legolas suspiró para sí. -Aragorn, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad. Hay algo que te perturba. Y tiene que ver con Gimli... y con mi hija.

-(...) Todos tenéis ya una vida.

-¡Oh, Legolas! Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.

-Sí, y siempre he hablado en serio.

-No tienes por qué sentirte apartado.

-Pero lo hago. Aragorn, tú tienes ya seis hijos. Gimli va a casarse. Faramir y Èowyn tanbién tienen su vida. Da igual lo que queramos pensar. Vosotros tenéis nuevas responsabilidades, una familia. Y yo... estoy solo.

-No digas eso. Nos tienes a nosotros. Somos como tu familia.

-Sí, pero no _sois_ mi familia. Las cosas han cambiado, Aragorn. Demasiado. El tiempo pasa para vosotros, mas yo sigo igual.

-Bien. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Ya te he dicho que deberías conocer a más elfas. Socializar más. Te sorprendería lo que...

-Me marcho a Aman, Aragorn.

El humano abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a su amigo fijamente. -¿Qué... has dicho?

-Me voy. Parto al Oeste. No tenía planeado irme tan pronto, pero... las cosas han surgido así.

-Legolas, piénsalo bien.

-Lo he pensado muy bien.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde hoy, cuando has conocido a la prometido de Gimli?

-No, llevaba ya mucho pensando en ello. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. Yo ya no tengo nada aquí.

-Tienes a tu padre.

-Sí, pero él tampoco tardará mucho en partir. Además, ya apenas tenemos relación.

-¿Hay algo más que te ocurra?

-Yo... - Legolas se decidió a sincerarse del todo a su amigo. -Siento una gran crisis existencialista. Tengo más de dos mil años, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé qué he hecho con mi vida. Casi toda ella he estado encerrado en mi reino, acatando las órdenes de mi padre. Y cuando al fin abrí los ojos, y cuando mi relación con mi progenitor se afianzó mucho más... salí de mi burbuja, y me ví entrometido en esa locura de aventura que corrimos juntos. Pero vuestra vida es tan corta... y mi tiempo aquí se agota. Quiero empezar de nuevo en otro mundo, Aragorn. Quiero otra vida nueva.

El rey se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, con el semblante muy serio.

-No voy a decirte que no lo hagas - respondió, al fin; - pues es decisón tuya. Sólo te pido que te lo pienses bien. Te queremos mucho, Legolas. Aquí tienes una familia. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé - asintió él. -Y siempre os lo agradeceré. No lo dudes.

Elessar posicionó entonces su mano sobre el hombro de su fiel amigo, y Legolas lo correspondió con afecto.

-Estoy cansado - mencionó el elfo. -Y no tengo muchas ganas de celebraciones.

-Comprendo. Ven, te acompañaré a tu alcoba.

Así, ambos salieron de la sala, y subieron las escaleras del palacete hacia las habitaciones superiores.

-A todo esto - mencionó Elessar. -Quería comentarte algo. Necesito tu opinión.

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-Verás, es por... ¡Ariden!

Legolas miró hacia adelante con un respingo. Allí, en mitad del pasillo y con las almohadas y las sábanas fuera, estaban las dos princesas menores de Gondor.

-Pero ¿¡que hacéis despiertas aún!?

-Padre... - murmuró la niña mayor, mirando hacia abajo inocentemente. -Nosotras no...

Legolas sonrió para sí. Todos conocían de sobra a las dos pequeñas. Caitlin, la menor, era la más bella de todos los hermanos. Era la que tenía el cabello más claro, casi dorado, y los ojos más claros. Era juquetona y traviesa, y siempre iba de un lado a otro riendo y bromeando.

Ariden, por su parte, aunque tenía ya cerca de once años, era mucho más infantil de lo que correspondía a una niña de su edad; aunque, por otro lado, también estaba mucho más espabilada. Siempre estaba jugando con su hermana pequeña, aunque otras muchas se apegaba a Merith para intentar ser como ella, y para aprender a divertirse cuando creciera un poco y llegara a la adolescencia. Era increíblemente sociable y charlatana, y tenía los ojos rasgados y la piel morena. Sobra decir que, con esa vida tan ¨ocupada¨, no tenía mucho tiempo para los estudios.

-Pero ¿qué hacéis con las sábanas en el pasillo?

-Es que... no podíamos dormir.

-Y por eso habéis probado suerte aquí.

-¡Sí!

-Era una pregunta retórica, Ariden.

La niña miró hacia abajo, claramente intentando contener la risa. Aragorn rodó los ojos, sabiendo que a esas horas no serviría de nada echarles la bronca.  
-Anda, id a dormir. Pero a dormir es a dormir, ¿¡eh!?

-¡Sí, papi! ¡Buenas noches, Legolas! - exclamó la niña, mientras se metía en su habitación con su hermanita pequeña.

El elfo rió para sí, mientras el padre rodaba los ojos.

-No sabes lo que es ser padre, Legolas. Últimamente, noto que Eldarion es el único que no me trae de cabeza. Ariden no para ni por un solo segundo, y empiezo a preguntarme cuándo empezará a madurar. Caitlin la imita en todo. Morwen... es cada vez más antisocial, y está más encerrada en su propio mundo. Y Merith... mira, no preguntes por Merith.

Justo en ese momento, Legolas vio una sombra aparecer por el final de pasillo con el rabillo del ojo. Disimuladamente, giró un poco la mirada hacia las escaleras: Merith, la tercera hija de su amigo, justo de la cual estaban hablando en ese instante, iba caminando de puntillas, con los zapatos en la mano, intentando no hacer ruido. Su atuendo y su peinado dejaban claro que ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían estado de fiesta. Con una mirada, la joven de catorce años le suplicó al elfo que no la delatara.

-Es que... ya sé que tiene que ir creciendo, pero ¡es muy niña aún! Y quiere madurar demasiado deprisa. Arwen y yo sabemos que ya tiene pareja, ¡y de veinte años, nada menos!

-¿Veinte años? - preguntó el elfo, extrañado.

-Sí, y no me preguntes cómo lo hace. Y ya bebe cuando sale , eso también lo sabemos, aunque ella lo niegue. Y me da miedo que se meta en algo en que no deba, o que quiera llevar su vida demasiado rápido o... ¡O que se haya ido esta noche de fiesta! - exclamó el rey, furioso, cuando se dio la vuelta en el último momento, cuando su hija ya estaba entrando en su habitación.

-¿¡Dónde has estado, jovencita!?

-Padre... yo... no sé qué decir...

La princesa Merith estaba ya en boca de todo el reino. La niña llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, por su belleza y por su carácter liberal. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro, y los ojos también rasgados. Al contrario que sus hermanos, ella no tenía una constitución delgaducha, por lo que, aunque en verdad tampoco estaba muy desarrollada, era la que más llamaba la atención de los seis. Ella ya había dado a entender desde un principio que la vida de palacio no era la suyo: le gustaba ir a fiestas, conocer gente, salir. No tocaba un libro así la matasen, y eso se notaba en su nivel cultural, que era bastante nefasto; pero eso a ella le daba igual: era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Sus padres, no tanto.

-¿Has ido a esa fiesta a la que te prohibimos ir?

-Padre, ¡ese es el problema! Si me hubierais dejado...

-Si no te hemos dejado es por algo, ¿no?

Merith bajó la mirada, roja como un tomate, pero murmurando algo para ella misma.

-Mira, mañana hablaremos. Ahora, estoy cansado. Y Legolas también. Así que vete a tu alcoba de una vez por todas. ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir!

-¡Está bien! -chilló ella, entrando en su habitación con un portazo.

-Qué niña... - murmuró Elessar para sí. - ¿Entiendes ahora lo que te digo?

-Sí, lo cierto es que... está un poco ¨espabilada¨.

-Sí, bueno. Pero... ella al menos está espabilada. Morwen, no.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el elfo.

-Legolas, ya conoces a mi hija mayor. Es todo lo contrario a Merith.

-No le veo nada malo - dijo él, esperando no haber sonado demasiado cortante.

-No sale. Apenas tiene amigos. Y cada vez se pelea más con nosotros y sus hermanos.

-Está en una edad complicada. Estará pasando por un mal momento. Se sentirá incomprendida.

-Sí, eso pienso yo. Pero la racha sólo va a peor. Creo... que nos pasamos demasiado con su educación. Siempre hace lo ¨correcto¨. No se salta ninguna norma. Y así no se puede vivir.

-Tal vez es que simplemente no quiera saltárselas, Aragorn. Cada uno vive de una manera distinta.

-Espero que tengas razón y se le pase pronto. En fin, esa habitación del final del pasillo es la tuya. Que tengas buenas noches, Legolas. Duerme, verás como mañana lo verás todo más claro.

-Lo haré, Aragorn - dijo Legolas; pero sabía que, por mucho que durmiera, su mentalidad no cambiaría a la mañana siguiente. 

Ya era muy tarde, y el elfo aún seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Eso no era un verdadero problema para él; pero los acontecimientos acaecidos ese día no escapaban de su mente. ¿Cómo podía ser que todos sus compañeros hubieran hecho con su corta vida lo que hubieran querido, y él... qué? ¿Qué tenía? Nada. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de su cama, se vistió, cogió su capa, y salió de la habitación con la idea de tomar un poco el aire fresco de la noche.

Cuando hubo bajado las escaleras, Legolas se dispuso a salir afuera; pero, mientras atravesaba el pasillo, vio con el rabillo del ojo una luz que provenía de uno de los salones. Con curiosidad, se aproximó allí, abrió la puerta entornada, y entró en la sala. La sonrisa acudió a su rostro al instante.

-Es muy tarde, ¿lo sabes?

La joven que estaba encogida sobre el sillón, al lado del fuego, con un libro entre las manos, levantó la mirada, y le devolvió el gesto al elfo.

-No podía dormir - respondió la princesa Morwen.

Legolas se le acercó lentamente, hasta que apoyó las manos sobre un otro sillón que había enfrente. -¿No has ido hoy con tu hermana de fiesta?

-¿Desde cuándo me gustan las fiestas? - preguntó ella, retóricamente. -Y... ¿cómo sabes que ha salido?

-La hemos pillado en mitad del pasillo mientras volvía.

Morwen rodó los ojos con escepticismo. -Seguro que no le gusta llamar la atención.

Legolas rió interiormente ante el comentario irónico. Morwen era muy, muy distinta de sus hermanas menores. En verdad, era muy distinta de cualquier humano al que hubiera conocido nunca. Tenía el cabello puramente castaño, ondulado, que le caía en media melena por el cuello. Era, como casi todos sus hermanos, muy delgada, y larguirucha. Sus ojos no eran rasgados como los de Merith y Ariden, sino grandes, redondos, llenos de luz; aunque esa luz últimamente estaba apagándose.

Morwen era una joven de diecisiete años, aunque aparentaba menos; era muy introvertida, y modesta: tanto, que pocas personas sabían lo que escondía dentro. Para muchas personas, ella era sólo una persona muy tímida, a la que se le daban muy bien los estudios, y que nunca sabía saltarse las normas, ni hacer nada ¨divertido¨; pero Legolas, mucho más profundo que el resto de la gente mortal, podía ver la gran fuerza interior de la princesa mayor. No era sólo una persona que sacara buenas notas en sus estudios personales: su inteligencia era asombrosa, en todos los aspectos. Podía profundizar en cosas que nadie más podía ver. Amaba los libros con toda su alma, y, aunque no le gustaban ni el tumulto ni las aglomeraciones, su imaginación siempre la trasladaba a otros lugares. De niña, siempre le pedía a Legolas que la llevara de viaje, al Bosque Verde o a los Puertos Grises, o a la Comarca, o a los Bosques de Lothlórien. Quería vivir y visitar multitud de lugares, pero... ella sola,a su ritmo, para hacer lo que quisiera.

Aragorn tenía razón. Morwen cada vez era más antisocial, y más triste. Pero Legolas podía entender por qué; él también se sentía así muchas veces: incomprendido. Nadie tomaba en serio a Morwen, ni nadie entendía que no quisiera salir a ¨divertirse¨. Todos la veían con unos ojos no lo suficientemente claros, bajo un criterio bastante simple sobre qué es una persona ¨normal¨ y otra ¨amargada¨. Y todos la comparaban con Merith. Legolas no entendía ese mundo de humanos. Educaban a sus niños para que fueran ¨buenos¨, para que hicieran lo que ellos entendían como correcto, para ¿qué? Todos compensaban a la menor, mientras que a Morwen la trataban de tonta.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir - comentó el elfo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Te importa que te haga compañía?

Morwen lo miró con una sonrisa, y le negó con la cabeza.

Así, pasaron el rato en silencio, pero Legolas se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no leía el libro, el cual sujetaba entre las piernas, sino que miraba al fuego con una mirada llena de pena.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

-No es nada - negó ella con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí que es algo. Venga, dime qué es.

Morwen giró la mirada lentamente, y el elfo vio cómo una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por su mejilla. -Mi padre... me quiere casar con Elboron.

-¿Q-qué? - preguntó el elfo, sin creérselo. -¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Verás, últimamente el muy imbécil está rondándome todo el rato. Y yo no lo aguanto.

-Por eso... tu hermano está últimamente tan cabreado con él.

-Sí. Al parecer, él es el único que me entiende. Mi padre al principio me daba la razón cuando se lo dije, pero ahora... piensa que podría ser buena idea comprometerme con él.

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-No lo sé. Supongo que pensará que al menos así tendré una vida.

-Eso es una insensatez.

-Pues él lo piensa así. Es como si quisieran elegir por mí. Legolas... - le pidió, levantándose y cogiéndolo de las manos, - por favor, habla con él.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Se lo está pensando. Por ahora está de mi lado. Por ahora... Por favor, Legolas, a ti te harán caso. Ni a mí ni a mi hermano nos escuchan. No permitas que me casen con él, por favor. Es... es... ¡es un machista, y un egocéntrico, y un...!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es muchas cosas. No te preocupes, hablaré con tu padre. Intentaré hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Yo... gracias - suspiró la joven, como si hubiera descargado un gran peso de sus hombros. -Muchas gracias, Legolas.

-Venga, no te preocupes más. Tu padre no es tan incauto como para dejar que te cases con una persona tan simple. Vete a dormir. Lo necesitas.

Morwen le sonrió al elfo con dulzura, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ella hubo desaparecido de la habitación, Legolas permaneció un rato más mirando al fuego, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Al poco rato, decidió que era mejor que él también se fuera a dormir.

 **Bueno, ¿qué os han parecido las hijas de Aragorn y Arwen? ¿Y la noticia de la boda de Gimli? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Elboron y Morwen?**

 **¿O… se torcerán las cosas en el momento más inesperado?**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 3:Accidentes

**Capítulo 3: Accidentes.**

-Por el poder del que dispongo - terminó el rey Elessar, - os nombro marido y mujer. Os deseo lo mejor para el futuro.

Apenas medio segundo después de que su amigo hubiera cerrado la boca, Gimli agarró a su recién nombrada esposa por la cintura, y la besó en los labios con premura. Todos los asistentes al evento se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja de recién casados. Legolas, por su parte, observaba el evento desde una posición un tanto alejada, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la llegada de Gimli a Minas Tirith, y tanto él como su querida enana habían decidido que deseaban que el rey de Gondor los casara.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en uno de los hermosos jardines de Ithilien, bajo el sol resplandeciente del mes de marzo. Muchas personas habían acudido al evento, incluidos altos cargos de los distintos reinos de la Tierra Media, pues las hazañas realizadas por el enano hacía ya años no habían quedado en el olvido.

Numerosas personas fueron haciendo fila para acercarse a los novios y poder felicitarlos; Legolas hizo lo mismo. Una vez que le hubo deseado a su viejo amigo toda la felicidad y la prosperidad del mundo, el elfo se alejó del tumulto con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, y se internó en el edificio en el cual se estaba celebrando la boda. Como todo el mundo seguía en el jardín, Legolas estaría solo allí. Eso era justo lo que deseaba.

Nada más entrar por el gran arco del edificio, el elfo se internó en uno de los grises y frescos pasillos, y, apoyándose contra una pared, se limpió una silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado; en verdad, se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida había llegado a llorar. Él se había mentalizado durante los últimos días de la decisión de su amigo de casarse, y pensaba que ya estaba más o menos preparado para afrontarlo. Pero no. La boda lo había debilitado por completo; y le costaba entender por qué se sentía tan mal.

Tras haber inspirado y espirado varias veces, se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor que volviera a salir al exterior, ya que no podía dejar a Gimli en un día tan importante para él.

Cuando volvió a salir al jardín, buscó con la mirada a Faramir y a Èowyn, y se aproximó a ellos. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas redondas que había esparcidas por el jardín. Legolas se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que, sintiéndose tan mal, deseara la compañía de personas que no estaban en una situación mucho mejor a la suya. Elboron, por su parte, no estaba sentado con ellos. _¨Mejor¨_ \- pensó Legolas. No estaba para soportar las desfachateces de ese joven.

-¿Dónde está Aragorn? - le preguntó al príncipe de Ithilien.

-Debe de estar sentado junto con su familia - le respondió él. -Mira, por ahí van sus hijas.

Legolas levantó la mirada. En efecto, las pequeñas Ariden y Caitlin estaban, como siempre, correteando de un lado a otro, molestando a los invitados con sus juegos repetitivos. El elfo sonrió instintivamente al verlas. Un poco más allá, de pie, estaba la princesa Merith. Un vestido blanco e impoluto resaltaba su figura de adolescente, y el cabello oscuro le caía liso por la espalda. De seguro que se habría pasado horas arreglándoselo esa mañana para que le brillara más que de costumbre. La joven charlaba educadamente con dos personajes de la alta sociedad de Gondor, quienes le estrechaban los hombros con las manos y la miraban con dulce aprobación. Ella, por su lado, sonreía con amplitud, y miraba hacia otro lado una y otra vez, intentando mostrar así humildad ante los halagos que de seguro estaba recibiendo.

-Lo hace muy bien - lo sacó la voz de Faramir de sus pensamientos. -Está muy acostumbrada ya a llamar la atención.

Legolas miró a su amigo a la cara, con una sonrisa enigmática. -Has debido adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Sinceramente, no me atrae mucho esa niña. Su nivel cultural es más bien deficiente - comentó el humano, llevándose una copa de vino a los labios. -Me cae bastante mejor la hija mayor, Morwen.

-Ya, Morwen...

Justo en ese momento, una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Legolas. Morwen... Elboron...

-Maldita sea - murmuró el elfo, levantándose del asiento.

-¿Adónde vas? - le preguntó el hombre, confundido.

-He de hablar con Aragorn de una cosa. Ahora vuelvo.

El elfo se acercó hacia la mesa de la familia real, pero comprobó que allí solamente estaba sentada Arwen, que acunaba a su hija menor en brazos.

-Arwen - la apremió él; -¿y tu esposo? ¿Dónde está?

-¿Aragorn? Ha entrado un momento en el edificio, creo. Pero ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo he de decirle una cosa.

-¿Es grave? - le preguntó ella, al ver la premura en su rostro.

-No, no te preocupes. Es un tema que quería tratar antes con él, pero con todo el tumulto de estas semanas se me había olvidado.

-De acuerdo. Ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarlo.

Legolas avanzó con paso rápido hacia el interior del edificio de nuevo, y buscó a su amigo por los laberínticos pasillos. Por suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

-¡Legolas! - exclamó el hombre, llevándose una mano al pecho. -Menudo susto me has dado. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aragorn, quería... hablar contigo de algo. ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?

-Me sentía un poco abrumado, y necesitaba algo de soledad- -El rey suspiró para sí mismo. - Ven, volvamos afuera y me vas contando qué es lo que te inquieta tanto.

-Yo... no es un tema que me inquiete, realmente.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.

-No es eso. Ni siquiera tiene que ver conmigo.

-¿Y con quién si no?

-Con... tu hija.

Elessar paró en seco en mitad del pasillo, y miró a su amigo con cara extrañada. -¿Qué hija?

-Morwen.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me habló del plan que tienes ideado para ella.

-Oh, santo Eru - murmuró el rey, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. -Mira, amigo; no sé qué te habrá contado exactamente, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Para empezar, aún no he decidido nada.

-Me dijo que querías casarla con Elboron.

-(...) Me lo estoy planteando.

-¿En serio? - le preguntó el elfo, frunciendo el cejo. -¿Quieres comprometer a tu hija con... él?

-No descarto la idea. Faramir me la planteó. Siente cierta atracción por mi hija mayor.

-No creo que eso sea lo que cuente en un matrimonio. Los que han de elegir son los hijos, no los padres.

-Mira, Legolas, mi hija no puede decidir.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No hace nada. No quiere hacer nada. Prácticamente se pasa el día encerrada en su cuarto. Este matrimonio sería hasta un favor para ella.

-Aragorn, por favor, seamos claros: todos conocemos a Elboron. Y no se merece a tu hija.

-(...)Sí, lo sé. Por eso me lo estoy planteando.

-Y ¿por qué tu hija Morwen? ¿Por qué no Merith, por ejemplo?

-¡Legolas, es una niña!

-Morwen también.

-No, mi amigo. Morwen ya no es tan niña.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Aún no ha abandonado su infancia. Aún puedo ver a esa niña pequeña en sus ojos.

-Legolas, ¿me estás pidiendo acaso que suplante a una hija por otra? Porque me parece que estás queriendo insinuar que la mayor vale más que la menor.

-No, Aragorn. Sois vosotros los que al parecer tomáis más en afecto a una que a otra.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y no vuelvas a...!

Un estruendo interrumpió justo a tiempo la disputa de ambos amigos. Provenía del jardín.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre - murmuró Aragorn. Legolas, con un suspiro de resignación, lo siguió. Lo que ninguno de los dos podría haberse imaginado, fue la imagen que los esperaba allí.

-Pero, ¿qué...? ¡Eldarion! - exclamó el rey, penetrando en el centro de la acción.

Legolas no cabía dentro de su asombro. Elboron, como no. Pero no fue él el que lo sorprendió.

-¡Eldarion, por los Valar, para! - gritó Elessar, agarrando a su hijo por los brazos, alejándolo del otro joven. - ¡PARA!

Elboron, sudoroso y con la mandíbula algo desencajada, escupió sobre el suelo, apretando los puños. Eldarion, por su parte, estaba en un estado bastante más lamentable, debido a su inferioridad física. Sin embargo, parecía mil veces más furioso que el infante de Ithilien.

-¡Elboron! - oyó Legolas cómo gritaba Faramir, abriéndose paso entre la gente, y sujetando a su hijo por los hombros. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Ese imbécil es lo que ha ocurrido! - farfulló el muchacho, señalando acusadoramente a su contrincante.

-¡No te atrevas a acusarme, pedazo de hijo de...!

-¡Eldarion! -lo reprendió Elessar.

Legolas miró preocupado hacia Èowyn, la cual,estaba completamente pálida. El elfo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Eldarion, ¿¡qué demonios ha ocurrido!? - exigió saber el rey.

-¡Ese asqueroso ha insultado a mi hermana! ¡Por haberlo ignorado!

Un murmullo general sacudió el ambiente del jardín.

Una doncella se acercó al lugar en el que estaban Legolas y Èowyn sentados.

-Por favor, lleváosla a su alcoba - le dijo a la muchacha. La sirvienta le asintió, preocupada, y agarró del brazo a la princesa de Ithilien, que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Legolas volvió a acercarse al ojo del huracán.

-¿¡Qué le has dicho a mi hija!? - preguntó Elessar. -¿Qué son esos insultos de los que habla mi hijo?

-¡No la he insultado! - exclamó Elboron.

-¡La ha llamado puta! ¡Y bruja!

Los murmullos cesaron en ese mismo instante. Esos dos eran los peores insultos que podría recibir una mujer en la Tierra Media.

-¿Eso... !es cierto!?

-Elboron - preguntó el pobre Faramir, muerto de la vergüenza. -¿Qué le has dicho?

-¡Mentiroso! - gritó el aludido, zafándose del brazo de su padre y aproximándose de nuevo a Eldarion con los puños en alto. Por suerte, Legolas fue más rápido, y consiguió sujetarlo antes de que volviera a estallar la pólvora.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! - sentenció Aragorn. -¡Ambos, adentro! ¡Vamos!

Legolas escoltó a Elboron al interior del edificio, y Aragorn, a su hijo, sujetándolo duramente del brazo. A sus espaldas, la música volvía a sonar, pero los murmullos no cesaban.

-Eldarion... - habló de nuevo Aragorn, una vez que estuvieron dentro.

-¡No voy a...!

-¡Eldarion! ¿Y tu hermana?

-¿Mi hermana? (...) No lo sé. Ha intentado retenerme y después se ha marchado corriendo, creo.

 _-Una boda para el recuerdo_ \- pensó Legolas para sí. 

Estaba escondida detrás de unas escaleras, al final de una calle desierta. Podría parecer triste, pero ese era el único lugar que tenía en el que podría estar sola: aunque fuera para llorar. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, y que ahora mismo todos debían estar buscándola; y, de seguro, se llevaría una buena cuando sus padres la encontraran allí. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba descargar un poco de la pena que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

En verdad, no era la primera vez que lloraba. En verdad, era casi lo único que hacía desde hacía ya un tiempo. Comer, leer, escribir, llorar, y dormir. Y así todos los días. Pero, si no, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Ella no quería crecer, pero ya era algo tarde para desear eso. No le gustaba su vida. No le gustaba la realidad en la que vivía día tras día. No le gustaba el ambiente que la rodeaba, de lujos y excesos, de apariencias y materialismo, de simplicidad e ignorancia. Deseaba correr, huir, ella sola; salir al mundo, viajar, y hacer con su vida lo que quisiera sin necesidad de ser juzgada. O, al menos, desearía un lugar para sí misma, único y solitario, en el que poder desentenderse de todo el mundo: de sus padres, de su hermana,... y del imbécil de Elboron. Él había sido lo último que le faltaba, y no había podido aguantarlo.

Sentía cómo las personas la oprimían, la encerraban en una jaula invisible que le quitaba el oxígeno. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? No estaba segura. Su hermano le solía decir que había algo muy especial dentro de ella, un gran fuerza que debía mostrarle al mundo: pero el mundo lo único que hacía era quitársela. Y lo peor era que nadie la entendía. Nadie la tomaba en serio. ¿A quién tomaban en serio? A la estúpida de su hermana.

Morwen apretó la mandíbula y le pegó un palmetazo al muro, sintiendo cómo los gemidos escapaban de su boca. Odiaba su vida. Lo odiaba todo. Y tenía solamente diecisiete años, que era lo que más la abrumaba. ¿Qué persona de diecisiete años estaba en su misma situación?

-Tus padres te están buscando - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. -Y están bastante preocupados. Y furiosos.

-No quiero ver a nadie - dijo ella, levantándose y bajando las escaleras. -Déjame en paz por favor.

Sin embargo, Morwen no pudo avanzar mucho, porque una mano sujetó suavemente su brazo. te vayas.

La niña se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, intentando tener un aspecto medio decente. -Necesito estar sola. Te lo suplico. No se lo digas a mis padres.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿También te molesta mi presencia?

Morwen negó levemente con la cabeza, y, dándose media vuelta, se abrazó con los ojos cerrados al musculoso tronco del elfo que le agarraba la mano. Agraciadamente, había sido él el que la había encontrado.

-Ssshhh- le susurró él, acariciándole el pelo. -Ya está. Ya pasó. No te preocupes, tu padre le dará el merecido a ese desgraciado.

-Y a mí también. Y a mi hermano.

-No. Ya lo verás.

-No me hacen caso. Nadie me hace caso. Y ese imbécil me ha llamado...

-Lo sé. No lo repitas.

-Me ha dejado en ridículo delante de todos. Y yo le he pegado una bofetada, y él me ha empujado contra el suelo, y entonces mi hermano se ha metido y...

-Un momento, ¿te ha empujado?

-Sí... pero estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿¡Te ha empujado contra el suelo!? - preguntó él, alejándola de sí mismo e inspeccionándole el vestido.

-No tengo nada, ya te lo he dicho. Ha sido peor la vergüenza.

-Claro que tu hermano ha querido devolvérsela, entonces.

-Menos mal que lo tengo a él -murmuró Morwen, mirando al suelo. Aunque sólo se llevaban un año el uno del otro, Eldarion siempre había cuidado de su hermana como si fuera el mayor de todos los tesoros.

-Te quiere mucho.

Morwen levantó la mirada tímidamente para mirarlo, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza a la nada. -Por favor, no le digas nada a mis padres aún.

-No te preocupes. Yo también necesito estar sólo durante un rato. Ven, demos una vuelta si quieres.

-Nos verán.

-No, si vamos por la parte norte de la ciudad. Ven. Sé un sitio. 

-Debería volver ya - dijo Morwen. - Deben de estar como locos buscándome.

Legolas se había llevado a Morwen a su casa, donde nadie podría encontrarlos; y allí llevaban ya al menos una hora, sentados en la terraza.

-No, quédate un rato más - le pidió él.

-No tardarán en venir a buscarte, y verán que estoy aquí.

-No, hasta que anochezca y acabe la boda.

-No es que quiera volver - dijo Morwen. -Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, Legolas.

-No es nada. Yo también necesitaba un poco de soledad y compañía íntima.

-¿Yo soy compañía íntima? - sonrió Morwen, con una luz en los ojos.

-Sí- le devolvió la sonrisa el elfo. -Eres como una especie de sobrina para mí.

La niña volvió a mirar hacia abajo, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Estás preciosa - susurró él, provocando que su acompañante levantara de nuevo la mirada rápidamente, como alarmada.

-¿Perdón?

-Estás preciosa. Y eres inteligente, y amable, y generosa. Y tienes un corazón increíblemente cálido. ¿Por qué estás tan apartada del mundo?

-Es que... - dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y con los ojos rojos, - no es tan fácil. De veras que intento insertarme en la vida, pero... ¿tú sabes lo que se siente cuando estás completamente fuera de lugar en un sitio?

-Todos hemos sentido eso alguna vez.

-Pues yo lo siento constantemente.

Legolas suspiró para sí mismo. -Morwen, eres una niña muy especial. Lo veo. Y la vida te depara un gran futuro.

-No, si no hago nada para alcanzarlo.

-Pues haz algo. Coge las riendas de tu vida.

-No... puedo. Esta vida no es para mí. A mí me gustan las cosas pequeñas, los procesos lentos. Los sentimientos verdaderos. No me gusta la lujuria, ni el lujo, ni la gula...

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Tienes el mismo derecho a vivir tu vida que cualquier otra persona.

-No es tan fácil si no paran de decirte qué es lo que deberías y no deberías hacer.

-Sólo se preocupan por ti.

-Lo sé.Pero me duele. Tú eres el único que me entiende. Eres el único que me quiere por lo que soy. Y... te vas a ir.

Legolas levantó la cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo ya.

-¿De veras?

Morwen asintió levemente con la cabeza. -Por favor, Legolas, no te vayas. Me siento muy sola, y tú eres la única persona que me sirve de compañía.

-No digas tonterías. Morwen, escúchame, eres muy joven, y...

-No, por favor. Legolas, no puedo más. Me siento fatal, y ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué. No encajo en ningún lado. Me paso el día llorando, o encerrada en mi mundo, en mis libros. No puedo seguir así.

Legolas no sabía qué decirle a la joven,pues parecía realmente hundida y desesperada. Pero ¿qué tenía él que ver en todo eso? ¿Tan importante era... para ella?

-Morwen, por favor, no llores más. Así solamente te debilitas. Y has de ser fuerte.

-No... - negó ella, abrazándose a su cuerpo. -No te vayas - repitió.

Legolas no le respondió. Simplemente, la abrazó con calidez, esperando a que se calmara.

Poco a poco, los gemidos fueron cesando, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Entonces, el elfo agarró la cara de la niña entre sus manos, y le secó las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Sólo quiero que estés bien - le susurró.

Y Morwen escrutó largamente en el interior de su mirada, y, sin previo aviso... lo besó. En los labios. Fue breve; pero, incluso después de haberse separado, Legolas no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella, por su lado, en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó la mano a la boca, y se levantó.

-Yo... lo siento... no quería... -y, mientras se alejaba del elfo marcha atrás, tropezó con el escalón de la terraza, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Morwen! - exclamó él, levantándose para ayudarla. Pero no le dio tiempo.

Morwen salió corriendo calle abajo, obviamente muerta de vergüenza, y Legolas no pudo hacer más que seguirla.

-¡Morwen! - volvió a llamarla, internándose en la espesura del bosque. -¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor!

La buscó por todos lados durante un largo rato, pero no la encontró. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver al feudo para pedir ayuda...

-¡Ahhh! - escuchó un grito, no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

-Morwen- se dijo para sí, y echó a correr cuesta abajo. Creía intuir qué le podría haber pasado... y, en efecto, no se equivocó. -¡Morwen!

-¡Legolas! - exclamó ella, medio ahogada. Se había caído a un lago profundo y de aguas espesas y frías.

-¡Espera, bajo a por tí!

-¡Algo me está tirando hacia abajo! - gritó ella, con la cabeza medio sumergida ya.

Legolas no perdió ni un instante. Sin descalzarse siquiera, corrió hacia el lago y se tiró de cabeza a las aguas. Pero Morwen ya no asomaba al exterior ni siquiera.

El elfo cogió aire, y se sumergió en las profundidades del embalse. Por suerte, no le costó mucho encontrarla; aunque la princesa ya estaba a una considerable profundidad. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Legolas nadó hacia abajo, y hacia abajo, y hacia abajo... hasta que, por fin, agarró su mano.

Rápidamente, Legolas rodeó la cintura de la muchacha, y, aleteando las piernas, cargó con ella hasta la superficie.

 _-Aguanta, Morwen, aguanta -_ pensó él, ya que le parecía que nunca conseguía llegar a la superficie. El oxígeno comenzó a faltarle. Las fuerzas le comenzaron a fallar...

Pero, con un último esfuerzo, se abrió camino en el agua, y emergió al exterior. Espiró el aire con la boca como si hubiera acabado de nacer, pero el daño que le hizo en los pulmones le bastó para darse cuenta de que ahí fallaba algo. Algo muy grave.

Estaban, literalmente, en mitad de una tormenta de nieve. No había rastro ni del sol, ni de la hierba, ni de Ithilien. El viento huracanado y frío dañaba la fina piel del elfo, y el agua helada comenzaba a entumecerle los músculos. Aunque no tenia ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Legolas siguió su instinto básico y se dispuso a salir del agua.

Con espanto, se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la superficie del lago estaba también hecha hielo.

-Morwen - llamó a la princesa. -¿Estás bien?

Le bastó una mirada para saber la respuesta. La joven estaba al borde de la hipotermia, con los labios amoratados y la piel congelada.

Con premura, Legolas la levantó y la empujó hacia el exterior. Él salió por su propio pie tras ella. La arropó entre sus brazos, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada, pues sus ropas estaban empapadas.

- _Hemos de salir de aquí_ \- pensó, levantando a la muchacha en volandas. Pero ¿a dónde iban a ir? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A duras penas, el elfo dio unos cuantos pasos al azar, intentando ver algo a través de la nieve, pero tropezó sin darse cuenta con las raíces de un árbol.

Legolas se agachó sobre Morwen, intentado protegerla del frio. La joven apenas podía abrir los ojos, y su boca se abría intentando pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante.

-Tranquila - le prometió él. -Todo va a salir bien.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a salir de esa. Sólo había una opción: pedir ayuda. Abriendo la boca, y cogiendo aire, Legolas soltó un sonoro "socorro" que retumbó por todo el valle. Pero ¿quién los iba a oír allí?

Legolas volvió la mirada hacia la princesa. Había perdido ya conocimiento. El pavor y la ansiedad lo invadieron por completo: ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Si embargo, y a pesar de todo, ocurrió la cosa que menos podría esperar que pasase en esos instantes. De entre la nieve, apareció alguien. Una elfa.

Legolas la reconoció como una de los suyos, pero realmente era muy distinta de cualquiera que hubiera visto antes. Estaba vestida con una indumentaria de varón, con un abrigo, unos guantes y una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza del temporal. Un arco le colgaba de la espalda. Tenía el cabello dorado, con grandes y suaves ondas cayendonle por los lados del cuello. Sus ojos azules claros contrastaban con su piel blanca.

Legolas quiso decirle algo, pero de detrás de ella, salió otra persona. Este era un hombre, pero uno realmente extraño. Su piel era más pálida que la misma nieve, su pelo, intensamente negro, y sus ojos, verdes y brillantes. Él portaba una espada.  
-¡Hay dos!- gritó el hombre, con una voz grave y algo ronca. -¡Corred, aquí están!

De repente, aparecieron muchas personas a su alrededor, pero Legolas no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos personajes.

-¡Hay una niña! - volvió a exclamar el extraño hombre. -¡Coged primero a la niña!

Legolas miró de nuevo a Morwen, y no lo dudó ni un segundo. La agarró entre sus brazos,y se la pasó a las personas que había sobre ellos. Su alma sintió una gran pérdida de peso al comprobar que la acogían entre sus brazos y la arropaban con una manta.

Sin embargo, la elfa no se fue de su lado, y ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Cógeme la mano! - le mandó ella, alargando el brazo en su dirección, con una voz clara y firme.

Legolas dudó por un momento.

-¡Vamos! - lo apremió ella. -¡Corre!

Legolas alargó su brazo en su dirección, y, justo cuando estaban a punto de tocarse. .. algo, o alguien, tiró de sus pies.

-¡No! - gritó la elfa, dejándose caer sobre la nieve. Legolas se arrimó a las raíces como pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Escuchó el sonido de una flecha silvar, y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fueron los ojos azules de la misteriosa muchacha que había intentado agarrarlo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Heridos y desorientados

**Capítulo 4: Heridos y desorientados**

La bellísima mujer descansaba sentada sobre el trono, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el jugueteo que sus dedos realizaban con sus uñas. El toqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo liso y pulido resonaba a lo largo y ancho de toda la sala. La tenue luz de los candiles apostados en las paredes iluminaba la habitación pintada de rojo oscuro. Al lado del trono había una mesa repleta de comida jugosa y exótica, aunque la reina no le prestaba especial atención.

Raenia suspiró para sí misma, impacientemente, y cambió un tanto la postura en la que estaba sentada, apoyándose ahora sobre el codo derecho. ¿Cuánto podían tardar sus hombres en llegar? Esos incompetentes...

Uno de sus guardias, apostado en el lateral de la sala, dejó caer un poco su lanza contra el suelo, provocando que el eco del leve golpe resonara durante un buen rato en el aire. Una mirada furiosa de su reina le bastó para que el hombre volviera a levantar su arma en el aire, con porte firme y recto, aunque con el aire atragantado en la tráquea. Raenia estaba rodeada de hombres; había pocas mujeres en su corte, realmente. Ellos eran mucho más fáciles de mantener bajo control. Su increíble y, a la vez, peligrosa belleza, provocaba que ninguno de sus cortesanos se atreviera a desobedecerla. Ya fuese con un leve movimiento de pestañas, o con una mirada fugaz llena de ira, la reina podía conseguir que cincuenta hombres a la redonda se arrodillaran ante sus pies.

Y es que, verdaderamente, no había persona en ese mundo más hermosa que ella. Había decidido ya en su tierna juventud cortarse el cabello dorado cuan rayos de sol, dejándose un tupé que realzaba sus perfectas facciones. Sus ojos eran azules; sus pestañas, negras y largas; su piel, morena y suave; sus labios, gruesos y tiernos, provocando que más de la mitad de su servidumbre ardiera en deseos de probarlos.

Por otro lado, su esbelta figura no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era alta, con hombros anchos, caderas algo más estrechas, y cintura delgada. Sus piernas podían entreverse si uno se esforzaba a través de la línea entreabierta que seguían casi todos sus vestidos a partir de la cintura. Casi siempre vestía de negro, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y sus clavículas. Sin embargo, pocos dentro de ese palacio habían conseguido ver algo más de la anatomía de esa mujer; pues sabía mantener la línea que separaba la insinuación de la permisión. Ella quería intimidar a sus sirvientes, nada más; y, conscientemente, los volvía locos cada vez que se acercaba a uno de ellos y volvía a alejarse sin más. A pesar de todo, ninguno realmente quería entrar en los aposentos de su reina:ese privilegio estaba dedicado a unos pocos. Unos pocos desgraciados.

-Oh, ¿¡dónde diablos estarán!? - exclamó ella, levantándose del trono con violencia. -Hace horas que partieron...

-El portal está en los páramos del Ethinc. Tardarán en encontrarlo, y más aún en volver.

Raenia le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre que, parado de pie al lado derecho del trono, le había respondido a su pregunta retórica.

-Cuando quiera saber tu opinión, la pediré. Mientras tanto, guarda tu lengua dentro de tu boca.

El hombre, de cabellos largos y barba castaña, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, y se encogió de hombros. -No deberías hablarle así a tu esposo.

-A mi esposo le hablaré como me dé la gana. Para eso soy la reina, y tú el consorte.

Él, a pesar de la burla recibida, decidió que lo mejor era callar y asentir. Ya había pasado por eso montones de veces.

Raenia comenzó entonces a dar vueltas sobre el escalón situado al frente de la habitación que elevaba el trono. Pero, pasados unos instantes, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! - exclamó ella, con la voz medio quebrada por el grito. El jefe de sus expedicionarios, Kiun, entró en la habitación arrodillándose ante ella.

-Su Majestad, lo hemos encontrado.

-¿Está aquí? - preguntó ella, ansiosa.

-Así es, mi Real Señora. Está inconsciente.

-¿Inconsciente? ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Intentaba retenerse. Los rebeldes estaban justo en frente nuestra. Han estado a punto atraparlo.

Raenia suspiró para sí de alivio. -Menos mal.

-Majestad, uno de mis hombres ha sido herido por una flecha...

-¡Curadlo! ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora? ¡Tengo asuntos más importantes! - exclamó la reina. Cerrando los ojos, inspiró hondo, intentando relajarse. -Llevad al elfo a mis aposentos. Que un curandero cuide de él. Lo quiero bien despierto dentro de media hora.

-Sí, Majestad. Pero... si no es intromisión, hay algo que debería deciros.

-Oh, no. Malas noticias. ¿Es posible que hagas algo enteramente bien, Kiun?

El hombre sintió su cuerpo temblar de terror ante la mirada de su reina. Por suerte, ella mostró paciencia. - ¿De qué se trata?

-No... venía sólo, Majestad. Había otra persona con él.

-¿Cómo qué...? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, Señora. Era una niña, humana, creemos.

Raelia se sintió mucho más relajada al oír eso. Una niña no podía suponer una gran amenaza, y menos, tratándose de la raza de los debiluchos humanos de ese mundo. Aún así, podría llegar a suponer un peligro. Necesitaba al elfo sin ninguna distracción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella?

-Los rebeldes la han atrapado - respondió Kiun, en un susurro casi inaudible, temblando de pies a cabeza. Para su sorpresa (y su bien), su reina solamente rió ante el asunto.

-Oh, ¿para eso me has molestado? ¡Que se quede mi hermano con esa mocosa! Yo sólo necesito al elfo. Ve, y haz lo que te he mandado.

Kiun asintió, y, levantándose del suelo, salió de la sala. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿A tus aposentos? - preguntó el mismo hombre de cabellos largos. -¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

Raenia sonrió para sí, y se aproximó a su esposo hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Celoso? - le preguntó, con voz seductora. Sin embargo, Caspor ni siquiera tragó saliva. A esas alturas, era casi el único hombre de ese palacio que sabía permanecer impasible ante los encantos de su reina. Había aprendido a hacerlo por la fuerza.

-No te preocupes - continuó ella, separándose de él. -Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero. Sólo me interesa sonsacarle la verdad.

-Y yo sólo quiero que me respetes un mínimo.

-Eso es mucho pedir, querido - le sonrió ella. -Si trataras a tu mujer como se merece, serías un verdadero hombre digno de respeto.

Él volvió a quedarse en silencio. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción en esos instantes.

-Aunque - continuó ella, saliendo por la puerta, -quién sabe. Una no tiene el privilegio de disfrutar de la compañía de un elfo todos los días.

Caspor se quedó sólo en la sala en cuento su esposa hubo desaparecido. Él simplemente continuó en la misma postura erguida y seria.

El joven Finrod se dedicaba a pasear por los pasillos del palacio blanco, con el semblante serio y la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Aunque tan sólo contaba con sesenta y seis años, y le quedaban nueve para alcanzar la edad adulta, el muchacho de largos cabellos negros ya se había ganado el título de capitán de la guardia. Su físico y su porte mostraban una musculatura mucho más desarrollada que varios de los muchachos de su edad, y que bastantes hombres mayores que él.

El príncipe decidió pararse y descansar sobre uno de los vanos del atrio interior del palacio. La luz del sol penetraba brillante en el verde jardín que decoraba su interior. Muchos admiraban la belleza de los derredores del edificio por sus bellísimos paisajes naturales, pero a él, sinceramente, no le llamaban mucho la atención. Su hermano menor, Talion, amaba sentarse con un libro entre las manos bajo los árboles y las fuentes que crecían en su hogar; pero Finrod encontraba mayor interés en las edificaciones, las joyas, las armas, y, en definitiva, cualquier objeto creado por humanos que pudiera suscitarle curiosidad.

Finrod se apartó distraídamente un mechón de cabello de la cara. Aunque su cuerpo era fuerte y musculado, sus facciones eran suaves y bellas. Su voz era muy grave, y sus movimientos, rápidos y sigilosos. Vestía con lujo, y llevaba siempre encima varios anillos y amuletos que le daban un aspecto mucho más majestuoso y maduro. Su mirada brillaba contra la luz del sol y de las estrellas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, como era el caso de la gran mayoría de personas que poblaban ese mundo; a excepción, claro estaba, de la realeza y la nobleza. Era una tradición que los miembros de su familia se casaran entre ellos para perpetuar la sangre real, ya fuese entre primos, o incluso entre hermanos. Su padre había roto con esa tradición casándose con su madre, una aldeana. De ahí, la piel pálida que habían heredado él y su hermano.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron tristes, como siempre que pensaba sobre ese asunto, y una sombra cruzó su mirada. Sin embargo, los gritos de los guardias lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Finrod posó los pies en el suelo de mármol y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó a uno de los hombres apostados en el exterior del edificio.

-Los rebeldes. Han vuelto.

-Cómo no - pensó el príncipe, con ironía. Terence, siempre Terence...

Unos segundos más tarde, vio cómo, en efecto, el líder del grupo subía corriendo los escalones blancos de la entrada, sin intención de pararse ante su príncipe. Él, por supuesto, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? - le preguntó al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro como la misma noche.

-Es urgente. No hay tiempo - le respondió él, empujándolo levemente con una mano. Ese gesto enfureció aún más a Finrod.

-Oye, tú - le espetó al líder rebelde, agarrándolo de las ropas. - Te recuerdo que me debes respeto y obediencia.

-Y yo te recuerdo que hemos ido a rescatar a una joven hoy. Así que, si no quieres que una niña muera de hipotermia por tu orgullo adolescente, suéltame la ropa y ayúdame a buscar a tu madre.

Finrod, totalmente confundido, soltó a Terence y se dio media vuelta. En efecto, varias de las personas que habían salido el día anterior del palacio transportaban a una joven en brazos, tapada con varias mantas. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Hacía ya que no llegaba una persona en tan mal estado.

-¿Ha llegado por el portal de Ethinc? - le preguntó al hombre; pero comprobó que él ya no estaba allí. Finrod se sintió como el mayor de los inútiles. Por detrás del tumulto, a la retaguardia, vio llegar a la segunda líder de la expedición.

-¡Aurora! - la llamó, acercándose a ella. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una niña - le respondió ella, con voz nerviosa pero firme. -Ha salido de uno de los lagos de los páramos.

-¿No estaba congelado?

-No del todo. Ha habido suerte - siguió ella, caminando al interior del edificio. -La hemos rescatado justo a tiempo. Los expedicionarios de Raenia han estado a punto de atraparla. ¿Y tu madre?

Finrod iba a responder, pero la ayuda llegó por sí sola.

-¡Terence! ¡Aurora! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó la reina Blanca, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras principales del palacio.

-Una niña. La hemos rescatado - respondió la elfa.

Blanca se paró justo delante del hombre que sostenía a la joven inconsciente en brazos. La reina la observó preocupada durante un instante, y mandó que la llevaran a una habitación libre del ala de sanación.

-¡Terence, espérame en la sala de juntas! - le ordenó al hombre. -Habremos de hablar de esto seriamente.

Finrod comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con su madre y Aurora, pero la reina lo detuvo. -No, Finrod. Ve con Terence y el resto. Te necesitaremos allí.

El joven príncipe se dio entonces media vuelta, muerto de vergüenza y de impotencia.

-¿Lleva todo este tiempo inconsciente? - le preguntó Blanca a la joven.

-Sí. La encontramos ya así.

-¿Le habéis cambiado la ropa?

-Se la hemos quitado. No teníamos nada seco.

-¿¡Vais a los páramos del Ethinc al rescate de nuevos ¨huéspedes¨ sin ropa seca de repuesto?

-¡Lo siento, no sabíamos que iban a salir de un lago! - exclamó la elfa, mientras entraban en la habitación asignada a la joven.

-¿¡De un lago!? ¿Helado?

-Sí, casi helado - respondió Aurora, ayudando a la reina a despojar a la humana de las mantas.

-Vaya - susurró Blanca. -Está muy delgada.

-Eso parece. Pero no creo que sea una campesina. Llevaba un vestido bastante lujoso.

-Eso da igual. Lo importante es su salud. ¡Traed ropa! - les ordenó a unos sirvientes apostados en la puerta.

-¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó la joven elfa, preocupada.

-No lo sé. Lo intentaremos. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

-Alrededor de catorce. ¿Y tú?

-Diría que menos. Doce, puede ser. Gracias, Mella - le dijo la reina a la sirvienta que le había entregado un buen puñado de ropa seca. -Ayúdame a vestirla.

-No creo que sea tan pequeña. Su rostro aparenta más edad.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. (...)Madre mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Está completamente helada. No sé qué voy a hacer para salvarla.

-¿Y mi madre?

-No está, ¡maldita sea! Qué elfa tan oportuna. Y las siguientes horas pueden ser decisivas para ella.

-Ha de haber algo...

-Suero, y jugo para hacerla entrar en calor. Pero no es eso lo único que me preocupa. Mira...

-¿Qué? -Aurora quedó muda al ver lo que su reina quería mostrarle. La joven tenía una profunda herida en el brazo.

-Hay que desinfectarla - dijo Blanca para sí.

-Y coserla.

-No; hay que operarla primero. Y yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Habrá que esperar a que vuelva tu madre. Ha salido al poblado esta mañana. Espero que no tarde mucho. Vete, sal. La pobre necesita silencio; y los sanadores y yo también, para trabajar bien. Únete al resto, la reunión comenzará en cuanto haya terminado con la niña.

Aurora hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto, y salió de allí rápidamente. Blanca se acercó a la puerta tras ella, dirigiéndose a dos de sus sirvientes. -Cuando llegue Emma, avisadme inmediatamente.

Legolas sintió cómo iba volviendo poco a poco a la realidad, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía con intensidad. Le costó horrores abrir los ojos. Lo primero vio al hacerlo, fue una habitación bañada en dorado, sumida en la penumbra solamente iluminada un tanto por algunas velas repartidas por la habitación. Estaba tumbado en una cama sumamente cómoda y cálida, con doseles atados a las altas patas de la misma. Estaba seco y vestido, pero sus ropas no eran las mismas que las que había llevado esa mañana. Y, de repente, todo volvió a su mente.

-Morwen - pensó, levantándose con premura. Sin embargo, un fuerte mareo le impidió incorporarse del todo, y se vio obligado a tumbarse de nuevo en el lecho.

En ese momento, escuchó cómo unos incesantes susurros callaban de inmediato. Ladeando la cabeza, descubrió que no estaba sólo en la habitación. Dos hombres, vestidos con ropajes grises, lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy? - exigió saber él, deseando tener sus armas a su lado en ese instante.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le respondieron. Simplemente, salieron rápidamente de la alcoba, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Legolas se recostó sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Nunca había estado tan perdido como en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Seguía en la Tierra Media? ¿Qué era ese lugar en el cual Morwen y él habían aparecido de repente? Y... ¿dónde estaba ella?

Recapitulando, recordó que la joven estaba en un grave estado de inconsciencia cuando se habían separado; pero, por suerte, a ella la habían rescatado. (...) ¿Rescatado? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta? El elfo recordó con inquietud a los extraños personajes con los que se habían topado en un primer momento. Morwen ahora debía estar con ellos. ¿Qué le harían? ¿Serían de fiar? ¿Estaría bien con ellos? Asustado, recordó el extraño e inquietante aspecto del hombre: parecía peligroso. En cambio, de la elfa... no sabía qué esperarse. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había llegado a coger su mano? Ahora, estaría cerca de Morwen, y podría protegerla.

-No deberías taladrar tu mente con preguntas sin respuesta - escuchó, de súbito, una voz junto a él.

Legolas se incorporó, alerta. Sin embargo, la imagen que vio allí, lo dejó sin aliento.

Una mujer, sentada en una silla justo delante de él. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pues no la había oído. Solamente sabía una cosa: era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Estás asustado - le sonrió ella. -Es normal. Cualquiera estaría aturdido en tu situación. Incluso... - la mujer acercó lentamente una mano, hasta acariciar la mejilla de su acompañante suavemente, - un elfo.

Legolas sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Su mano era fría como el hielo, pero un calor se había encendido en su interior al sentir su roce. Un calor que jamás había sentido.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó ella, levantándose de la silla. Legolas pudo comprobar entonces que llevaba un vestido negro ceñido que realzaba su esbelta figura, así como una rebeca del mismo color que cubría sus brazos hasta el codo.

-Yo... - el elfo negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Se sentía mareado, y debía estar alerta. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta - le susurró ella, con una media sonrisa.

-Venía con una amiga, una niña... ¿dónde está? He de saberlo.

-Oh, te refieres a... la pequeña - continuó ella, vertiéndose un poco de vino en una copa que había sobre una mesa pequeña. La mujer bebió de la copa lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Legolas notó un sudor frío resbalándole por la nuca.

-Lo lamento - continuó ella, dejando el recipiente de nuevo en la mesa,- pero no pudimos hacer nada por ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mis hombres intentaron rescatarla junto a ti, pero los rebeldes se nos adelantaron.

-¿Rebeldes? No entiendo nada.

-No hace falta que entiendas nada - le dijo ella, dejándose caer la rebeca por los brazos. Legolas tragó saliva al ver los perfectos hombros de esa mujer, así como el escote que se remarcaba en la parte alta de su vestido.

-No lo entendéis - intentó sobreponerse él. Sin saber por qué, había sentido la necesidad de llamarla de ¨vos¨. -No es más que una niña. He de hacerme cargo de ella.

-Está con los salvajes del otro lado del reino. No puedo hacer nada por ella.

-Por favor, necesito saber que está bien.

La mujer miró hacia abajo, medio sonriendo. -De acuerdo. Prometo ayudarte a recuperarla.

-¿De veras? - preguntó él, esperanzado.

-De veras - aseguró ella, asintiendo. -Pero... no te prometo nada. Es más que probable que ya no haya nada que hacer por ella.

Legolas sintió como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros en ese mismo instante. No podía estar hablando en serio... Morwen... ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Aragorn y Arwen?

Entonces, sintió la misma fría mano acariciando su mejilla de nuevo. Legolas miró de nuevo hacia arriba. Los ojos de la mujer, profundos como un océano, lo traspasaban de mitad a mitad. Nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido.

-Pero tú no correrás la misma suerte - le prometió ella, acerándose a sus labios poco a poco. Sin embargo, el dolor por la nueva había devuelto a Legolas a la realidad.

-Espero que eso sea cierto - respondió, molesto, alejando a la mujer de su cuerpo, empujándola por la cintura. Ella lo miró una vez más, ya de vuelta en el suelo. Parecía confundida, y molesta. Muy molesta. Y algo en el interior de Legolas se removió de temor al verla así.

-Eres difícil - mencionó ella, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Legolas se sintió desprotegido bajo su mirada, y se removió un tanto sobre la cama.

-Me gusta - susurró la mujer, más para sí misma que para él. Seguidamente, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, enmarcando una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro. -Descansa.

Después de eso, recogió su rebeca del suelo, y volvió a salir de la habitación, dejando a Legolas de nuevo sólo.

Raenia salió murmurando para sí de la alcoba, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Parece que no te ha ido muy bien ahí adentro - escuchó que alguien decía desde la penumbra del pasillo. La reina cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

-Se retiene. Me gusta que se haga el duro. Pero no durará mucho, querido. No te preocupes de eso.

Caspor se acercó a su esposa muy lentamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Has conseguido sonsacarle algo?

-No es asunto tuyo - le espetó ella, furiosa. Caspor, por su parte, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Parece ser que tus ¨encantos¨ no solucionan con él. Un elfo es mucho para ti.

-Funcionarán. Y más que funcionarán cuando lo tenga a mi lado contra mi hermano. - Raenia se acercó entonces a su marido, lentamente, y, tocándole el cuello, aproximó su boca hasta su oído, al punto de que sus labios casi rozaban su oreja. -Y más, cuando lo tenga a mi lado gimiendo en la cama.

La sonrisa de Caspor desapareció entonces de su rostro, aunque él intentó disimularlo. -¿No decías que no te interesaba en ese sentido?

-Como ya te he dicho, me gustan los difíciles. Además,es increíblemente apuesto. Casi a mi altura. Y a la tuya, amor mío - le sonrió ella a su marido, sin ocultar el tono sarcástico en su voz.

-Yo que tú no cantaba victoria antes de tiempo.

-Caspor, cielo, deberías aprender a controlar tus celos.

-Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a eso. No sabes si realmente tiene poderes mágicos... y menos, si está a la altura de los de la bruja.

La expresión de Raelia cambió completamente, mostrando una ira tan oscura que los guardias del pasillo temblaron y cerraron los ojos ante ella. -No menciones a esa zorra ante mi presencia. Es una incompetente,una fracasada. Nada más.

Él no respondió. Simplemente, agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, pues sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. Raenia, por su parte, estaba harta de charlar. Dándose media vuelta, siguió caminando por el pasillo; pero, antes de desaparecer, volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su esposo.

-Ese elfo hablará, Caspor. De una manera... o de otra.

La reina Blanca entró en la sala de juntas con un suspiro cansado. Al verla aparecer, los tres personajes que la esperaban se levantaron de sus asientos. Ella les hizo una señal con la mano para indicarles que podían volver a sentarse.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó Aurora, claramente preocupada.

-Bien. Bueno, al menos no está muy mal. Le hemos limpiado la herida y le hemos hecho un torniquete para detener el sangrado, pero hay que operarla. Urgentemente.

-¿Y qué hay de la hipotermia? - quiso saber Terence.

-Su cuerpo va entrando en calor, pero muy lentamente - suspiró la reina, tomando asiento. -Esta vez hemos sido rápidos. Hemos conseguido llegar antes que los expedicionarios de Raenia.

-No... no del todo - dijo Aurora en voz muy baja. Blanca y Finrod se dirigieron a ella con curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Aurora dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, y Terence tomó aire antes de responder a la pregunta. -Había otra persona con ella. Un elfo.

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la habitación tras aquella aclaración.

-¿Un... elfo? - preguntó Finrod, confundido.

-Tenía el cabello muy rubio, largo, y los ojos muy azules. Además, sería imposible explicar como un humano de ese mundo podría seguir consciente en esa situación.

-Es cierto - reafirmó Aurora. -Era uno de los míos. Lo he sentido.

Blanca se colocó la mano sobre la frente, como sintiéndose muy cansada. - Entonces, mis sospechas son verdaderas.

-¿Qué sospechas? - le preguntó su hijo.

-Cada vez llega más y más gente desde ese mundo. Vienen en masas; y, aunque nos damos prisa en intentar llegar antes que Raelia a por ellos, ella sabe que no podemos con todos. Hasta ahora, creía que simplemente estaba desesperada por acogerse a personas afiliadas a su causa, que ya no se preocupaba en buscar individuos específicos con virtudes especiales. Pero esta vez... ha sido diferente.

-Un elfo es difícil de atraer hasta este mundo - continuó Aurora por ella. -Y Raenia debía saber que se jugaba bastante de su poder al intentar hacerlo. Además, abrió el portal de los páramos del Norte. Está más cerca de su territorio, pero, ay la vez, se jugaba que el elfo no estuviera con vida para cuando lo encontraran. Ese elfo es importante, o al menos para ella.

-(...) ¿No conseguisteis rescatarlo?

-No, mi Señora - respondió, bajando la cabeza, Terence.

-Le tendi la mano, pero los expedicionarios fueron más rápidos. Lo siento.

Otro silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-¿Creéis - preguntó entonces el príncipe Finrod- que tiene poderes?

-¿Tú qué opinas, Aurora? - le preguntó Blanca a la inteligente revolucionaria.

-¿Yo? No estoy segura. Pero... al menos, afirmaría que Raelia cree que si. Está desesperada por encontrar a alguien que iguale fuerzas contra...

-¡Mi Señora! - exclamó un sirviente, entrando por la puerta a toda prisa. - La señora Emma acaba de regresar.

La reina suspiró para sí de alivio. -Menos mal. He de ir con ella para explicarle la situación. Disculpadme.

Cuando Blanca hubo salido de la sala, el joven príncipe se levantó de su asiento sin molestarse en dirigirse a sus dos acompañantes. Terence rugió de ira a sus espaldas.

-No le hagas caso - suspiró Aurora, tocándole el hombro con sutileza. -Sólo es como un niño que quiere llamar la atención. Anda, ve con Mella. La he visto arriba. Debe de estar esperándote.

La expresión de Terence cambió por completo de un momento a otro.

-Tienes razón. Voy a verla.

Aurora se quedó sola en la sala cuando su amigo se hubo ido. Con una sonrisa distraída, se envolvió los brazos, rememorando el frio pasado el día anterior en Ethinc. Con un escalofrío, recordó la mirada de desconfianza que le había dirigido el elfo al que habían estado a punto de rescatar, así como la desesperación existente en sus ojos cuando lo agarraron por los pies y lo secuestraron. Si hubiera llegado a agarrar su mano...


	6. Capítulo 5: Presentaciones

**Capítulo 5: Presentaciones.**

Realmente, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. No recordaba nada, ni veía nada, ni sentía muy débil; tanto, que hasta respirar le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Pero sí que podía oír. Oía voces a su alrededor, constantemente; aunque no podía reconocerlas, y no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Se sentía perdida, mareada, y muy cansada. Pero, poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse mejor; las fuerzas fueron volviendo a su cuerpo, y su cerebro pudo procesar mejor la escasa información que le proporcionaban sus sentidos. Sabía que estaba tumbada en un lugar cómodo y cálido, y que, aunque normalmente estaba rodeada de personas, éstas no la molestaban nunca.

Morwen no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pues se le hizo la espera más larga del mundo; hasta que, un día, como si algo dentro de ella supiera que había llegado el momento, reunió la fuerza y la voluntad necesarias para abrir los ojos.

Lo que primero percibió fue una luz tan intensa que le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Poniéndose una mano frente a su cara, se recolocó sobre el colchón y se sentó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama; además, una muy grande y cómoda, con varias sábanas y una gruesa colcha cubriendo su cuerpo. Detrás suya, había un enorme almohadón sobre el que recostaba su espalda. Ella misma estaba vestida con una especie de camisón de franela blanco.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención, fue que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había en esa habitación, era de color blanco. El suelo, el techo y las paredes estaban recubiertas con losas de mármol. Los escasos muebles que había a su alrededor estaban pintados con ese mismo color. Incluso la puerta de la habitación, cerrada en esos momentos, era blanca.

Tras unos escasos minutos en trance, el cerebro de Morwen estuvo preparado para empezar a hacerse preguntas y barajar hipótesis: ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿De quién era esa casa, palacio, castillo... o lo que fuera ese lugar? Y... ¿dónde estaba Legolas?

Legolas... De repente, todo volvió a su mente. El paisaje helado. Ambos habían aparecido en un paisaje helado, en mitad de una ventisca. Y... ¿qué más había pasado? Oh, lo recordaba todo tan borroso...

Respirando con dificultad, miró a su alrededor, intentando relajarse para poder pensar con mayor facilidad. Vale, primeramente, ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraba exactamente? No sabía con certeza cual era el lugar en el que habían emergido Legolas y ella, pero estaba claro que ya no se encontraba allí, pues una cálida luz entraba directamente por la ventana de la habitación. Entonces... ¿cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Ithilien, tal vez? Las grandes losas de mármol le recordaban vagamente al feudo... pero la arquitectura de ese edificio no la había visto nunca en Gondor.

Morwen estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que se llevó un susto de muerte al oír la puerta abriéndose. Un hombre entró en la alcoba como si nada, y la joven siguió su instinto y se tapó con la colcha rápidamente, como queriendo esconderse bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no hacía falta que hiciera eso.

-Vaya - dijo el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. -Parece que ya has despertado.

Morwen intentó articular palabra, pero simplemente no pudo. Aquella era... la persona más extraña que había conocido en toda su vida. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, contrastando con el negro de su pelo; y sus ropajes, más parecidos por la forma a los de un trovador, eran del mismo color que todo en aquel maldito lugar.

-Cierra la boca, que te pueden entrar moscas. ¿No te enseñaron eso tus padres?

Morwen no pudo cambiar su expresión de extrañeza del rostro.

-Es de mala educación mirar de esa manera a un extraño - siguió sonriendo el hombre. La joven se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que le estaba diciendo, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

-Bien, será mejor que te acomodemos mejor sobre la cama... - el extraño individuo se aproximó a Morwen, y la empujó levemente contra el almohadón que había a sus espaldas. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer, sin entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

-... te tomemos la temperatura... - siguió el hombre como si nada, posando una mano sobre su frente. -Bien, parece que estás en perfectas condiciones. Y el brazo, ¿a ver?

Morwen dejó escapar un grito de asombro y repulsión al ver su brazo derecho. Había una especie de tubo terminado en aguja que se incrustaba en su piel, justo en la muñeca.

-¡Eh, cuidado, que te vas a sacar el suero!

-¿Qué... qué es esto? - consiguió al fin preguntar Morwen.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es suero. Oh, no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? - ella negó con la cabeza, preocupada. -No te preocupes. Será mejor que avise a la reina Blanca. Ella te lo explicará todo.

-¿La reina Blanca? - preguntó la niña, temblando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa reina de la que hablaba? ¿Estaba en un reino distinto al suyo? Pero, ¿en qué reino de la Tierra Media había una reina llamada Blanca?

El extraño hombre salió de la alcoba con el mismo disimulo con el que había entrado, y Morwen volvió a quedarse sola. Se obligó a sí misma a relajarse y a volver a recostarse en la cama, aunque sentía la ansiedad creciendo y creciendo en su interior. ¿Dónde estaba Legolas? Por favor, simplemente le bastaba con tenerlo cerca en esos instantes; si no... estaría sola.

Tras los que le parecieron los momentos más largos de toda su vida, la puerta de la alcoba volvió a abrirse. Pero esta vez, fue una mujer la que entró por ella. Ésta, al menos, tenía un aspecto más común. Su piel era igual de blanca, pero sus ropas eran normales. Llevaba una bata clara que se parecía a la que llevaban los sanadores de Minas Tirith; y, bajo ella, una especie de camisa de color pardo y unas polainas negras, ajustadas en unas botas altas. Su cabello era castaño, liso, y le llegaba más o menos a la altura de las clavículas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo.

-Buenos días - la saludó, con una voz increíblemente suave. -El enfermero que ha estado antes me ha dicho que habías despertado ya.

Morwen intentó decir algo, pero las palabras volvieron a quedarse atascadas en su garganta.

-No te pongas nerviosa, sé que estás confundida.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy? - preguntó la joven, cuando la voz le salió del cuerpo.

-Esa pregunta no es la más apropiada en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué no?

-La respuesta te asustaría demasiado.

Morwen tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a esa mujer, por lo que se decidió empezar por la más urgente. -¿Y mi compañero? Venía con un amigo, un elfo. ¿Dónde está?

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de esa mujer al escuchar aquello. -Esa tampoco es una pregunta muy apropiada para este momento.

-Por favor - suplicó Morwen, aferrándose a su brazo con desesperación.-Él es mi única compañía aquí. Necesito saber si está bien.

-Ey, ¡ey! Escúchame - la mujer colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la princesa, suavemente, y la miró fijamente a los ojos al hablarle. -Mira, sé que estás asustada, y que te sientes sola, y que no entiendes nada. Pero es esencial que me escuches ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Tales fueron la convicción y la claridad que empleó al hablarle, que Morwen se sintió algo más tranquila, y asintió levemente, accediendo así a hacer lo que le pedía.

-Bien. Para empezar, mi nombre es Blanca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Morwen - a la nada de haber respondido, la princesa se maldijo a sí misma, pues se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle dado su verdadero nombre a una extraña.

-Morwen - murmuró la tal Blanca para sí misma, como si estuviera haciendo memoria. -No, nunca hemos tenido ninguna Morwen.

La chica no entendió lo que quería decir con ello, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

-Dime, Morwen, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿Años? - pensándolo bien, decidió que la edad no era un factor realmente importante. -Diecisiete años.

-¿Diecisiete? - exclamó Blanca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, sé que no aparento tener esa edad. Estoy muy delgaducha, me viene de familia.

-¿Eres propensa a tener algún tipo de... enfermedad? ¿O malestar?

-No, no suelo caer enferma. Ni siquiera he pasado las enfermedades propias de la infancia.

Blanca asintió para sí misma, y anotó algo en un cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Bien, Morwen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas en mente, pero por ahora voy a empezar a explicarte las cuestiones más sencillas de asimilar. Te prometo que al final podrás saber todo lo necesario, pero por ahora hemos de limitarnos a una información básica, ¿vale?

La niña asintió levemente. No sabía por qué, pero aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza.

-De acuerdo. Para empezar, no sé si recordarás que apareciste en un paisaje frío y tormentoso.

-Sí.

-Bueno, esos son los páramos del Ethinc. Están situados al noroeste de nuestra ubicación. Ahora estás en las lindes de Viriador, en mitad de una gran sierra. ¿Vas bien?

Morwen volvió a asentir, aunque no estaba segura de aquello.

-¿Recuerdas a las personas que te rescataron?

-(...) No, sólo algunas voces.

-Bien. Eso lo podemos dejar para más tarde. Sólo has de saber que estuviste en buenas manos. Esas personas están ahora mismo en este palacio.

-Recuerdo... varias voces entremezcladas, pero sobre todo una voz de un hombre y otra de una mujer. El hombre hablaba a gritos muy a menudo, y la mujer tenía un tono más claro.

-Vaya, parece que tienes muy buena memoria - comentó la mujer, anotando de nuevo algo en su cuaderno. -Eso está muy bien. Esas voces que dices son de Terence y Aurora. Son los líderes del grupo que te rescató.

-Vale - Morwen solo dijo eso, pues no sabía qué más comentar.

-Bien, ahora llegamos a la parte más complicada. Verás, estás en el reino de Ávalia. Como te he dicho antes, mi nombre es Blanca, y soy médico. Me he dedicado a tratarte y a curarte durante estos tres días que llevas inconsciente.

-¿Tres días? ¿Solo?

-Sí, te has recuperado increíblemente deprisa.

-Perdona, pero hay cosas que no entiendo. Dices que eres mi...¿médico?

-Sí.

-En mi... bueno, en mi reino, las personas encargadas de curar enfermos son llamadas sanadores.

-Si; verás, ¿sabes qué es lo que tienes unido al brazo?

Morwen volvió a mirar el tubo con asco. -No.

-Es suero. Es una especie de líquido que te inyectamos en la sangre y que te proporciona una serie de nutrientes que te faltan al no poder alimentarte estando inconsciente.

Morwen comprobó que, en efecto, había un liquidito espeso que fluía a través del tubo, y que caía de una bolsa que había colgada a la larga pata de la cama.

-De esto no hay en mi reino -murmuró ella.

-No. Aquí tenemos una serie de avances biológicos, químicos y técnicos que nos permiten mantener y sanar a los enfermos de una manera más rápida y eficaz. Por eso nosotros nos llamamos médicos, pues estamos en un nivel... superior, podría decirse, a los sanadores. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, había oído usar ese término antes, pero no sabía que se usara en práctica.

-Bien. Para hacerte una idea, mirate el brazo de nuevo.

Morwen hizo lo que la mujer le pidió, pero no vio nada en él.

-¿Qué tengo que mirar?

-Hay una leve cicatriz recorriéndolo por la mitad.

Fue entonces cuando la niña, haciendo mucho esfuerzo, comprobó que era verdad lo que la otra le decía. Justo en la mitad de su brazo había una finísima cicatriz blanca.

-Te ha operado Emma - continuó Blanca. -Es la mejor médico de la que disponemos con diferencia. Y lo puedes comprobar por ti misma.

-Perdona, pero... en mi reino, las enfermeras suelen ser mujeres, y los sanadores suelen ser hombres - comentó ella. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

-Bueno, aquí es normal que sea al revés. Cada uno puede dedicarse a lo que quiera. No se daña a nadie, ¿verdad?

Una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Morwen. Esa frase era la que ella misma se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente. _¨Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, siempre que no dañe a nadie...¨_

-Bueno, creo que, por ahora, te he dicho todo lo que debería decirte.

-¡No! - exclamó Morwen. -¿Dónde estoy? Quiero decir... nunca he oído nombrar este reino. ¿Estoy cerca de mi hogar, o no?

Blanca miró largamente a la niña con el ceño fruncido, hasta que al fin suspiró para sí misma. -Verás, Morwen. Supongo que te debo más explicaciones. Esto es muy difícil de explicar, pero... ¿sabes qué es un portal mágico?

-¿Un... portal mágico? Bueno, es una especie de conducto por el cual puedes desplazarte de un lugar a otro en muy poco tiempo, ¿no? - dijo la niña, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos.

-Ajá.

-Pero, eso es en los libros de fantasía. Claramente, los portales mágicos no existen, ¿verdad?

Blanca no le respondió, y Morwen sintió un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda. -¿Verdad?

-Sí existen, Morwen. El lago del que has emergido es un portal mágico.

-(...) Pero, pero... eso es imposible.

-En verdad, sí que es posible. Es más ciencia que magia... pero no te marearé ahora con eso. Sólo quiero que sepas... que estás muy lejos de tu hogar. No quiero engañarte.

Morwen se echó a temblar, inconscientemente. -¿Cómo de lejos?

-Muy lejos. Pero no te preocupes, no eres la única. Hay mucha gente como tú que en los últimos años ha atravesado ese portal y ha venido a parar aquí. Cuando estés más recuperada, podrás hablar con algunas de esas personas. Puede ser que alguna de ellas sea incluso de tu reino. ¿De dónde eres, Morwen?

-¿Yo? - ¿Debía decírselo, o no? Suspirando, pensó que ya había metido la pata demasiado como para enmendar su error. -De Gondor.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, y dejó caer su pluma sobre la libreta. -¿De... Gondor?

-Sí.

-¿Gondor tiene algo que ver con Minas Tirith?

-Sí, Minas Tirith es la capital.

-Vaya, pues vamos a tener mucha suerte.

-¿Perdona?

-Hay un hombre, que llegó hará unos veinte años, que perdió completamente su memoria. Lo encontramos en estado moribundo, y quedó inconsciente durante otros diez años. Pensábamos que no iba a salir de esa, que iba a morir. Pero sobrevivió, y despertó de nuevo.

-¿Diez años? - preguntó Morwen, increíblemente sorprendida.

-Sí. Una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en estado de amnesia parcial. Le hemos tenido que enseñar a hablar, a caminar, a leer y escribir... no ha estado del todo reinsertado hasta hace menos de dos años. Pero aún no recuerda nada de lo que le ocurrió antes de aparecer aquí.Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Pero sí que hemos conseguido sonsacarle algunas palabras que le suenan familiares. Minas Tirith es una de ellas. Tal vez, si quieres conocerlo, os podréis ayudar mutuamente.

Morwen calló, pues no sabía qué responder. Todo era demasiado lioso para ella.

-Bien, Morwen, me estás sorprendiendo. Te lo estás tomando todo francamente bien.

-¿Bien? ¿En serio?

-La mayoría de la gente llegado a este punto está vomitando.

-Yo tengo ganas, la verdad - murmuró para sí misma.

-No te preocupes, te dejo descansar de nuevo. Has de dormir más para reponer fuerzas.

Blanca ayudó a Morwen a recostarse cómodamente sobre la cama, y la tapó cariñosamente con las sábanas. -Vendré en cuanto te hayas despertado de nuevo.

-¡Un momento! - la llamó la joven de nuevo, antes de que saliera por la puerta. -El hombre de antes me dijo que vos erais la reina.

-Así es- sonrió la mujer. -Pero, por ahora, soy solamente tu médico. Y, como médico, mi prioridad es que estés bien. Vuelve a dormir, anda. Te vendrá bien.

Cuando Blanca hubo salido de la habitación, se encontró con Terence, que la estaba esperando justo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ha sorprendido. Es fuerte, ha aguantado bastante bien toda la información recibida. E inteligente.

-¿Y qué ha dicho del elfo?

-¡Terence!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sabes que no puedo preguntarle aun nada de eso!

-Blanca, sabes perfectamente que si ese elfo de verdad tiene poderes, Raelia tendrá un aliado..

-¡Terence! Es una niña.

-Muchos niños ahí afuera están en peligro de muerte, y tú deberías saberlo.

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que ésta está a salvo, y podemos salvarla con toda probabilidad. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Una vez dicho eso, Blanca desapareció por detrás de su vasallo y amigo, y continuó caminando por el pasillo con premura. 

Legolas volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud. No recordó cuándo se había quedado dormido, ni tampoco, cuánto llevaba sin despertar. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tumbado en la misma cama, y encerrado en la misma habitación.

A los pocos segundos, su mente volvió hacia la única persona que le preocupaba en esos momentos: Morwen. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, el elfo se levantó con rapidez del lecho, y buscó con los ojos sus botas, ya que estaba descalzo. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a encontrarlas, sin que escuchara una susurrante y seductora voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

Legolas sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel suculento sonido; si de miedo o de gusto, no pudo saberlo. -¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

El elfo pudo sentir la presencia de la misma mujer que lo había engatusado durante su último momento de consciencia, y escuchó el sonido de sus tacones mientras se le acercaba poco a poco por su espalda.

-No tengo necesidad de esconderme.

-No os había sentido - de nuevo, Legolas sintió la necesidad de llamarla de ¨vos¨.

-Pocos pueden hacerlo. Túmbate.

Legolas movió ligeramente la cabeza, adelantando un pie hacia la salida; pero la mujer volvió a hablar:

-¡Túmbate! - repitió, esta vez con un tono bastante más autoritario; y él, sin saber por qué, no pudo negarse.

Legolas volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, y pudo ver de nuevo a aquella diosa de la belleza: sus ojos azules, su piel bronceada, y su corto cabello dorado. Sus tiernos labios estaban torcidos en una media sonrisa; sin embargo, su atuendo no era el mismo que el de la vez anterior. Aunque de nuevo vestía de negro, sus hombros y sus brazos estaban tapados por una fina tela de encaje. Algo en el interior de Legolas se decepcionó ante aquella imagen.

-Bien, creo que ayer no empezamos con buen pie. Y te aseguro que no es esa mi intención.

-¿Cuál es tu intención?

-Que seamos aliados.

En ese momento, la mujer de alejó un tanto de la cama, y se posicionó justo en su frente, para que Legolas pudiera verla con todo detalle. Y vaya que si la vio.

Llevaba un vestido negro de encaje, sí; pero la tela se transparentaba por tantos lugares a la vez, que casi podría decirse que iba medio desnuda. Claramente, debajo no llevaba nada puesto. Sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura... y hasta la mayor parte de sus pechos quedaban a la asombrada vista del elfo. Él nunca antes había visto un cuerpo femenino en toda su totalidad. Sin embargo, ahí había algo más; algo, que le estaba provocando que perdiera la razón y la mente fría; algo, que acababa de prender una llama en su interior.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó ella, mirándolo con esa mirada tan penetradora que mandaba.

-Legolas - soltó él, como si la palabra hubiera salido sola de su boca.

-Legolas - repitió la mujer; - un nombre sencillo para tratarse de un elfo. Mejor. (...) Dime, Legolas - continuó hablando, mientras se servía otra copa de vino para ella misma. -¿Tienes algo que desees contarme?

-¿Yo? - preguntó él, mientras el sudor empapaba su camisa. -No, lo cierto es que no.

-¿Nada interesante o llamativo que me pueda... gustar?

-¿Gustar?

-Has oído bien. Me gusta lo interesante.

Tras haber dicho eso último, la hermosa mujer se mordió el labio inferior, pero de una manera tan rápida y sigilosa que Legolas había estado a punto de perdérselo. Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente como para que el elfo se pusiera a pensar con desesperación sobre cosas suyas que pudieran interesarle a la mujer.

-Soy bueno con el arco - fue lo único que se le ocurrió. - _¿Eres bueno con el arco? Pero ¿qué te pasa?_

-Oh, no, no me refería a eso. Me refería a algo más... sobrenatural.

-No... no entiendo. No tengo nada sobrenatural.

-¿No? ¿Seguro? - preguntó la mujer, acercándosele lentamente. Legolas observó el movimiento de sus piernas embobado, mientras que sentía cómo sus labios se hinchaban y cómo el calor que había comenzado en su pecho... ahora bajaba lentamente hacia su abdomen.

La mujer se quitó los zapatos con un rápido movimiento de pies, y, subiéndose el vestido hasta casi la altura de las rodillas, se subió a la cama, y se colocó encima de Legolas. La reina (porque ahora él estaba más que seguro de que era una reina) se arrodilló sobre el colchón, dejando su cuerpo recto a la maravillada vista de su acompañante. El calor bajó aún más desde su abdomen...

-Legolas, tengo un grave problema. Mi... hermano - comenzó a explicarle ella, mientras le acariciaba de nuevo la mejilla, - desea casarme con un hombre al que yo no amo.

-N-No - fue lo único que llegó a decir el elfo.

-Me quiere quitar mi corona. ¿Soy una reina, sabes?

-Sí. Se nota.

La mujer rió con una voz increíblemente clara. -Si me casa,se librará de mí fácilmente. ¿Lo entiendes?

Legolas asintió, aunque en verdad no le encontraba mucho sentido a la explicación de la reina.

-Si me casa, bueno... no podría nunca estar - la mujer se acercó muy, muy lentamente hacia Legolas, inclinándose ante él, y, rozando sus labios contra su oreja, le susurró - contigo.

Esa fue la perdición del elfo. Sintió un calor abrasador entre sus piernas. Sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, aunque nunca antes le había sucedido.

-No creo que eso te gustase, ¿verdad?

-No. Para nada.

La bellísima humana volvió a sonreírle, y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus manos se estaban paseando por la tersa piel del pecho del elfo.

-Eres hermoso - comentó ella, levantando su mirada de nuevo hacia sus ojos. -¿Yo te parezco hermosa?

-Sois la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

Ella volvió a reír, y, despacio, dejó caer sus caderas sobre las del elfo, quedando justo encima de su virilidad ya creciente. -Y la más hermosa que jamás verás.

Legolas tragó saliva ante la imagen en la que estaba envuelto, y, con un poco de temor, posó sus dos manos sobre su estrecha cintura.

-Pero mi hermano tiene una aliada contra la que yo no puedo luchar. Tiene una bruja.

El elfo se echó a temblar inconscientemente ante esa palabra. Una bruja; uno de los seres más peligrosos y despiadados del mundo.

-Y... por eso... necesito alguien a mi lado que tenga... poderes.

-¿Poderes? Yo...

-He consultado el oráculo antes de traerte aquí conmigo. Y no me ha engañado. Tú has de tener algún tipo de magia en tu interior.

-Lo cierto es que...

-No seas tímido - lo animó ella, moviendo levemente sus caderas sobre su miembro erguido. Eso solamente excitó aún más al elfo.

-Lo lamento, pero no. Pero lucharé a vuestro lado todo lo que sea necesario.

-Oh, ya sé lo que ocurre - continuó la reina, más para ella misma que para él. - Aún no los has desarrollado. Algo de eso me dijo también el oráculo. Tiene que ser eso. Él nunca se equivoca.

-Yo... puedo ser todo lo que vos queráis que sea - continuó Legolas, desesperado ya por volver a sentir el roce de su piel.

-Oh, y eso harás - le sonrió ella, de una manera que incluso se podría describir como tierna. La reina volvió a acariciar su pecho con suavidad, y se le acercó hasta estar a dos centímetros escasos de su rostro. -Nunca habías estado con una mujer, ¿verdad?

Él negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Sé reconocer a los primerizos bajo mi tacto - continuó ella, acercándosele unos milímetros más. -¿Y tus labios, han sido ellos probados antes?

Legolas cerró los ojos, desesperado, y sintió un suave roce contra sus rosados y carnosos ó lengua de la mujer se paseó fugazmente por ellos. Fue breve, pero el sabor y la sensación del suave beso perduró.

-Oh, vaya - comentó ella, con un tono algo despectivo. -Parece que tus labios ya han tenido dueña. -Y, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la mujer volvió a besarlo; pero, esta vez, el beso fue profundizado. Legolas sintió un sabor horripilante, como si la mujer lo estuviera envenenando lentamente; pero aún así, no quiso que acabara.

-¡Oh, pero tu lengua no! - rió ella, como si aquello se tratara de una especie de juego. -Me gustas.

-Por favor... - pidió él, agarrando su cintura.-Os lo suplico...

-Oh,calma, calma... - le dijo ella, acariciando su cuello. -Estás muy tenso. Deja que te relaje.

Y, así, la reina introdujo una de sus manos por entre sus pantalones; Legolas abrió mucho los ojos al notar la caricia de sus dedos fríos sobre su miembro endurecido. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando inmensamente de la sensación, mientras los suspiros escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos; los mismos labios que, a la nada, fueron atrapados de nuevo por la mujer que lo tenía cautivo. Se besaron con una pasión desenfrenada, disfrutando de cada húmedo roce, mientras que la mano de la reina seguía ocupada en su labor.

Legolas,por otro lado, sintió cómo ese mal sabor de boca continuaba acrecentándose más y más; pero no le hizo caso, porque en un momento dado, la reina se separó de sus labios, y se bajó el vestido, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el elfo introdujo uno de los rosados pezones en su boca, provocando que su dueña dejará escapar un leve gemido de su boca. Ella, por su parte, bajó sus labios hacia su cuello, dejando varios mordiscos sobre su superficie.

-Me encantas - le susurró ella en el oído, dejando su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, justo antes de separarse de su cuerpo y bajarle las polainas al elfo. Él, que no soportaba estar separado de ella, volvió a aferrarse a su cintura desnuda, y pasó de nuevo su lengua por su pezón. Ella agarró su cabeza fieramente, y buscó sus labios, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo en un beso que parecía no tener fin, mientras que, con la otra mano, le terminaba de bajar los calzones a su acompañante.

Pero, como si de un sistema de defensa se tratara, algo se enfrió en la mente de Legolas. Algo le hizo saber... que no debía continuar. Y el instinto nunca le fallaba a los elfos.

Rápido como un rayo, un recuerdo se hizo vivo como el presente en su memoria: el recuerdo de una niña de grandes ojos azules y cabellos castaños, que lloraba entre sus brazos. Y, entre los cálidos y húmedos besos que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo instante, Legolas recordó unos labios fríos y agrietados posados sobre los suyos. No supo por qué, pero fue ese recuerdo el estímulo definitivo.

Con brusquedad, el elfo separó el cuerpo de la mujer del suyo de un empujón. Ella se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos con la respiración entrecortada, para después volver a inclinase sobre él; pero Legolas volvió a rehusarla, esta vez más violentamente. Su cuerpo desnudo ya no bastaba para embrujarlo.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes - le escupió él, cogiendo sus calzones con la mano y poniéndoselos de nuevo. -Pero no pienso caer.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿¡qué demonios crees que haces!?

-Hay una niña que necesita mi ayuda - continuó él, subiéndose las polainas sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera. -No puedo perder más tiempo.

-¡A mí nadie me da la espada! - exclamó ella, con un grito que le rasgó la voz.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo - continuó Legolas, cogiendo su camisa y dispuesto ya a salir de la cama. Pero, antes de que sus pies rozaran el suelo, sintió una mano fría como un cuchillo y mortal como una garra ahogando su cuello. Para cuando se dio cuenta, los mismos ojos azules que antes le habían parecido cálidos y seductores, ahora traspasaban su alma como si estuviera recibiendo la mirada de la mismísima muerte.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? - le susurró ella, rechinando los dientes, a la vez que cerraba más su mano e hincaba las uñas sobre su cuello. -¿Un elfucho inútil e imbécil? ¿Tú crees que puedes ignorarme de esa manera? (...) ¡DÍMELO!

Legolas dejó escapar un aullido ahogado, y la mujer al fin cesó su agarre, provocando que el elfo cayera de bruces sobre el colchón, luchando por respirar.

-Qué estúpido has sido, elfo - masculló ella, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba una bata sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo. -No te haces a la idea del error que acabas de cometer.

Justo en ese instante, Legolas fue consciente de que el sabor tan horrible que había quedado en su boca tras el segundo beso se había intensificado. Sintió la necesidad de escupir y dejar caer saliva a borbotones sobre las sábanas,pues realmente sentía como si estuviera siendo envenenado lentamente. Y entonces, todo le quedó claro. Todas las piezas encajaban.

-Tú... tú eres la bruja - consiguió articular a duras penas, mientras se aferraba al colchón como si le fuera la vida en ello. -Eres una bruja. Me has lanzado un hechizo.

-Oh, hermoso, no te lo creas demasiado. Tampoco me ha hecho falta un embrujo muy grande. Nunca me hace falta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió,y varios guardias entraron por ella, aunque la mujer no había pedido ayuda en ningún momento.

-¡Arrestadlo! - exclamó ella, mirándolo con todo el odio y la repulsión del mundo. -¡Llevadlo a la celda más profunda que haya en los calabozos, y torturadlo hasta que acepte a hablar!

Legolas sintió cómo varias manos lo sujetaban con violencia por las muñecas y por el torso, pero él no le quitó en ningún momento la mirada desafiante a la reina, aunque sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su propio aliento sabía a mugre.

-Majestad, no es por entretenerla, pero... ¿qué tipo de tortura?

-¿Por ahora? - la sonrisa malévola volvió poco a poco a los labios de la soberana, a la vez que miraba al elfo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo al que fuese a partir por la mitad. -El látigo valdrá. ¡Mil latigazos! Si no habla, propinadle otros mil. Y si sigue sin hablar... hacédmelo saber. (...) Dicen que los elfos son fuertes de cuerpo y espíritu. Descubramos hoy si eso es verdad. 

Morwen esperaba que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que, al abrir los ojos, se encontrara en su casa, con sus padres, su hermano, sus hermanas... sí, hasta la imbécil de su hermana Merith. Deseó amanecer en su cama después de una noche de largas pesadillas; o,mejor aún, deseó amanecer en la casa de Legolas, después de que la hubiera invitado a quedarse esa noche a dormir después de haber caído en el lago. Pero no fue así.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba en la misma cama y en la misma habitación blanca en la que había despertado la vez anterior. Como poco, llevaba durmiendo unas horas escasas, porque el sol ahora estaba poniéndose; lo supo por la leve luz que entraba por la gran ventana que había en la pared de la derecha.

-Ya pensaba que no iba a pillarte despierta.

Morwen dejó escapar un gritito al escuchar una voz más en la alcoba. Girando la cabeza, descubrió que, sentada sobre una silla, al lado izquierdo de la cama, había una mujer de cabellos anaranjados que la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-La reina Blanca me ha dicho que habías despertado esta mañana. He de hablar contigo, pero no he querido despertarte.

Morwen observó más detenidamente a aquella mujer. A los pocos segundos, descubrió por qué le llamaba tanto la atención. Al contrario de las dos personas a las que había conocido esa mañana, ella no tenía la piel tan sumamente pálida que los había caracterizado. Su pelo, como ya había notado antes, era pelirrojo, y lo tenía cortado un poco por debajo de la altura del cuello, con leves ondulaciones que le caían a los lados de éste. Sus ojos eran marrones y bastante grandes; sus cejas eran rectas y largas, y su nariz estaba achatada. Su cuello era largo; y su voz era suave y melosa, con bastante deje en la pronunciación de la ¨s¨ (algo parecido a la manera de hablar de su hermana, pero con la diferencia de que la pronunciación de esta mujer no la sacaba de quicio). Además, también llevaba una bata de color claro.

En ese momento, la mujer se levantó de su asiento, y le tendió una mano con una amplia sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Emmalien. Tú puedes llamarme Emma.

-Blanca... es decir, la reina, me ha hablado de ti hoy - comentó Morwen, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Bueno, eso agiliza las cosas, ¿no crees? - le preguntó ella con voz optimista. La joven se fijó en que también llevaba una libreta bajo el brazo. -A mí también me ha hablado de ti. Eres Morwen, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, Blanca me ha dicho que eres bastante fuerte.

-¿En serio? - preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Sí. Tanto física como mentalmente. Pocas personas estarían tan bien como tú en estos momentos. Además, me ha dicho que eres una niña muy inteligente.

-Bueno, sí... supongo - ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de ella si sólo habían hablado durante unos minutos esa mañana?

-Genial, porque a mi me gustan las personas inteligentes. Verás, hemos de hacer una cosa. ¿Ves el tubo que tienes en la muñeca?

-Sí, el suero, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente. Bien, he de quitártelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no te hace falta. Y no es bueno demasiado suero en sangre. Así que necesito tu ayuda para quitártelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-(...) Vale.

-Te prometo que no te dolerá. Simplemente agárrate la muñeca con los dedos pulgar y corazón de la otra mano. No mires si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

Morwen asintió enérgicamente, y, cerrando los ojos, hizo lo que Emma le hubo mandado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la aguja del tubo ya estaba sacada.

-Ya está - la avisó la mujer.

-¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda? -preguntó la niña.

-Para que comprobases que no pasaba nada.

Morwen asintió para sí misma, y miró más profundamente a la mujer. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus orejas eran puntiagudas.

-¿Eres una elfa? -le preguntó, con timidez.

-Así es - le sonrió ella.

-¿Eres de mi. .. bueno, de la Tierra Media?

-Sí. Llegué aquí hace muchos años ya.

Morwen miró a la mujer con una amplia e inconsciente sonrisa en los labios.

-Debes de estar muerta de miedo, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que sí.

-Estás en buenas manos - le aseguró la elfa, mientras le recomodaba el almohadón de su espalda. -Sé que no te sirve de mucho consuelo, pero al menos te aseguro que no estás en peligro.

-¿De verdad? Ahora mismo siento que de la única persona de la que me puedo fiar es de ti.

-Bueno, tampoco conoces a muchas más. Mi hija Aurora fue una de las personas que te rescató.

Al decir eso, la mente de la joven volvió instantáneamente a dirigir su pensamiento hacia Legolas.

-A propósito -continuó la otra, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento. - No quiero agobiarte, pero... me han contado que venías con un compañero al que no pudieron rescatar. Un elfo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿Su nombre? Oh, no. Eso sí que no. No pensaba delatarlo a unos extraños.

-Celebrem - fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió. -Se llama Celebrem.

-Celebrem... - se dijo Emma para sí misma en voz baja.

-¿Lo... conocéis?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Ya te he dicho que llegué hace muchos años. Bueno, he de irme. Hay más enfermos que atender. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Morwen.

-Igualmente... Emma - la despidió ella, viendo cómo salía por la puerta. Recostándose en la cama,volvió a dirigir su pensamiento hacia el elfo que tan preocupada la tenía, y que tan sola la había dejado.

 _-Sólo espero que estés bien..._


	7. Capítulo 6: Preguntas sin respuesta

**Capítulo 6: Preguntas sin respuesta.**

Aragorn recorrió con rapidez el pasillo del palacete en el cual vivía, mientras se quitaba los guantes de montar, con expresión preocupada. Había estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde buscándolos con un equipo de expedicionarios, pero no había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos. ¿Dónde podían estar?

Cuando hubo llegado al salón de estar, abrió la puerta con premura. Como se esperaba, su esposa y sus cinco hijos estaban allí, esperándolo.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Arwen, con la ansiedad reflejada en su rostro.

-No hay rastro de ellos. No sabemos dónde están.

La elfa se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando ahogar un gemido de angustia que atravesó involuntariamente su garganta.

-Pero... no puede ser - dijo Merith. -No pueden desaparecer así como así.

-¿Habéis buscado bien? - preguntó Ariden, preocupada.

-Niñas, es mejor que os vayáis a la cama - mandó Aragorn. -Todas. Mañana seguiremos buscando. No os preocupéis, encontraremos a vuestra hermana.

Aunque en un principio rehusaron a marcharse tan prontamente, sus padres las acabaron convenciendo para que les hicieran caso. Cuando las tres niñas hubieron salido por la puerta, Arwen, que llevaba a la menor en brazos, se acercó a su esposo con lágrimas reprimidas en los ojos.

-Aragorn, por favor, dime que todo va a salir bien...

-Arwen - le dijo él, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos. -Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar a Morwen.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer - suspiró él, resignadamente. -Venga, ve a tu alcoba. Te acompañaré esta noche también.

La elfa bajó la mirada hacia el suelo lentamente, y salió de la habitación como si el alma le pesara un quintal. Pero aun quedaba otra persona allí adentro.

-Eldarion, vete tú también - le dijo su padre, mirándolo con pesadez. -Despierto no solucionarás nada a estas horas.

El hijo mayor de los reyes de Gondor se aproximó a su padre con seriedad, y no paró hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Mañana voy a acompañarte- le dijo; - y no podrás hacer nada por impedírmelo.

-Eldarion, has de quedarte con tu mad...

-Es mi hermana. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras siga desaparecida.

Aragorn cerró los ojos, cansado. -¿No conseguiré que cambies de opinión, verdad?

-No.

-(...) De acuerdo - acabó cediendo él. - Si ese es tu deseo, te esperaremos mañana al amanecer.

Eldarion bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y salió de la sala para dirigirse a su alcoba con rapidez.

En cuanto hubo entrado en su cuarto, el joven heredero cerró con un portazo, y le propinó una sonora patada a la pata de su cama. Reprimiendo un grito de ira, se sentó sobre las blancas sábanas, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que su espalda se arqueara en sonoros gemidos.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía - se dijo a sí mismo, tirándose del cabello, como queriendo castigarse. -Mía, y del hijo de puta de Elboron. Si él no le hubiera dicho nada, y si yo hubiera estado más pendiente de ella que de pelearme...

Ella estaría ahí. Su tierna hermanita, su alma gemela; a la que tanto había cuidado siempre, con la que tanto había reído, con la que tanto había vivido... aún recordaba cuando ambos solían escaparse hacia los bosques de Ithilien, y pasaban tardes de verano enteras bañándose en los lagos, o subiendo a los árboles, o riendo cuando uno escondía las ropas de repuesto del otro entre los matorrales...

Pero él había crecido, y las cosas ya no eran como antes. Su hermana no había sabido seguirle el ritmo, y lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Él ya era casi un adulto, pero Morwen seguía siendo una niña de doce años en su interior. Y su introversión no la había ayudado en nada.

A pesar de todo, Eldarion había intentado seguir ayudándola, protegiéndola de su inocencia frente al mundo, animándola a salir. Pero no había sido suficiente. Morwen había desaparecido, y el único consuelo que les quedaba a todos, era que Legolas estuviera a su lado. Pero eso no estaba asegurado.

-Morwen, lo siento mucho - habló Eldarion entre lágrimas, como si su hermana pudiera oírlo. -Lo siento de veras. No he podido protegerte al final. Debí hacerte caso y seguir contigo en vez de pelearme con Elboron. (...) Te prometo que ese desgraciado pagará por lo que te ha pasado. Pero, ante todo, te juro que te encontraré. Te juro que no pararé hasta encontrarte, hermanita. 

Morwen sentía cómo mejoraba poco a poco. Dos días después de la extraña conversación mantenida con la reina Blanca y la elfa Emma, más personas habían ido a visitarla a la cama, aunque eran todas enfermeros y médicos. Como ya le habían quitado el ¨suero¨, decían que ya podía comer alimentos físicos, aunque preferiblemente sopas y fruta, pues no se fiaban de que devolviese la comida. También descubrió que había estado al borde de la hipotermia durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, pero que su temperatura ya estaba regularizada.

Blanca y Emma, como médicos que eran, la visitaban muy a menudo; pero ésta última lo hacía con bastante más frecuencia. Morwen era objeto de observaciones muy elaboradas (la mayoría de las cuales no entendía), y alguna que otra vez le inyectaron una especie de líquido en las venas. Ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, pues, aunque le explicaban qué era lo que le estaban haciendo, no era capaz de entender nada.

Pero lo más exhaustivo de todo, eran las pruebas psicológicas. Muchas veces, Emma entraba en la alcoba con la misma libreta bajo el brazo, y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas¨inocentes¨; pero Morwen sabía que el fin de esas pruebas era comprobar si se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Seguía completamente cuerda? No estaba segura. Se sentía perdida, confundida, y, sobre todo... sola. Aún nadie se había dignado a explicarle claramente dónde estaba ella, y dónde se encontraban sus familiares. Morwen estaba muy asustada, y sufría, porque creía que ya no podía confiar en nadie.

A Blanca la veía a veces, pero nunca estaba más de veinte minutos seguidos con ella. Aunque se notaba que la mujer trataba de ser amable, siempre estaba muy ocupada realizándole las pruebas y hablando con el resto del personal. Morwen había tratado sutilmente de pedirle más explicaciones, pero la mujer le había cambiado el tema rápidamente, como si no tuviera importancia.

En cuanto a Emma, Morwen no sabía qué pensar de ella. Era una elfa demasiado... extraña. Era seria, fría, y cuadriculada. Aunque su profesionalidad y su inteligencia eran innegables, su sonrisa siempre era leve y distante; y, a pesar de ser la encargada de poner a prueba la estabilidad emocional de Morwen, nunca hablaba con ella de ningún tema personal, ni le preguntaba abiertamente por sus sentimientos; si por indiferencia o por prudencia, la niña no lo sabía. Lo que sí que tenía claro, es que le daba algo de miedo; o, tal vez, no ¨miedo¨ propiamente dicho, sino... respeto. Su presencia le imponía mucho, y la joven no se atrevía nunca a contrariarla ni a dudar de ella en voz alta. Pero... a la vez, sentía que, si podía confiar en alguien en ese extraño lugar, era en ella.

Por otro lado, había varios enfermeros que se portaban muy bien con ella. Las mujeres se encargaban de lavarla y ayudarla a desechar, y los hombres la alimentaban y la acomodaban para la noche. Había una mujer en especial que era increíblemente agradable con Morwen. Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero la muchacha (pues tampoco era mucho mayor que ella misma) le traía agua cuando estaba sedienta, le colocaba flores en la mesita que había al lado de la cama, le peinaba el cabello con hermosura para que no se sintiera tan desgraciada, y hasta le cantaba con alegría cuando le lavaba el cuerpo para que Morwen olvidara la vergüenza que le producía que la vieran desnuda.

-¿En tu hogar no tienes sirvientas que se encarguen de tu baño? - le preguntó una vez.

-Prefiero hacer esas cosas sola. No me gusta que me vean... sin nada - le respondió Morwen, muriéndose de vergüenza y maldiciendo su inocencia.

-Oh, a mí tampoco me gusta - le respondió la muchacha, con una dulce sonrisa. -No te preocupes, te cantaré si quieres para que te relajes.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Morwen, que no supo qué responderle.

Además, esa mujer no tenía la misma piel pálida que todo el mundo en ese lugar, lo que le hacía suponer a Morwen que, al igual que Emma, era una de las suyas. Sin embargo, la muchacha no le había comentado nada al respecto; Morwen suponía que alguien le habría ordenado que no lo hiciera.

Y esa era otra incógnita: ¿quién demonios mandaba allí? ¿Blanca? Ella era la reina; pero, si así fuera realmente, no tendría tiempo de ejercer como médico: sólo podía ser reina consorte. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el rey? Y ¿por qué nadie se dignaba a contestar a sus preguntas?

Y... ¿dónde estaba Legolas? Morwen intentaba no pensar mucho en él, pues sentía su corazón partirse justo por la mitad. Pero, a la vez, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si no hubiera salido huyendo... si no lo hubiera besado. O, ya puestos a imaginar... si él, en vez de haberla mirado con esa cara de demente, la hubiera agarrado entre sus brazos, la hubiera acercado a su cuerpo, y le hubiera correspondido con ganas, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo a que ella se atreviera a dar el paso.

 _-Qué estúpida eres, Morwen_ \- se reprimió a sí misma. - _Eres realmente estúpida._ \- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un elfo de dos mil años la besara... a ella, a una niñata de diecisiete que aún leía cuentos? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que... que la amara?

Y así, absorta en esos pensamientos, se encontraba durante el anochecer de su segundo día en aquel extraño lugar, recostada sobre su cómoda y cálida cama y tapada hasta la barbilla por las sábanas y la colcha. Un enfermero había dejado encendida una vela sobre la mesita que había al lado del lecho, y Morwen miraba el baile de la pequeña llama como si no hubiera nada más importante en toda la habitación. Muchas veces hacía precisamente eso: mirar cosas sin importancia aparente, para no caer en la desesperación ante las preguntas sin respuesta que la acosaban continuamente.

Pero, en un momento dado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, tan repentinamente que ella se incorporó sobresaltada.

-Buenas noches - la saludó Blanca, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas - le respondió Morwen, confundida. Desde que la vio por primera vez, la mujer no había vuelto a pararse a saludarla tan simpáticamente.

-¿Cómo estás esta noche? - le preguntó la mujer, sin separarse aún del marco de la puerta.

-Bien... bueno, igual que siempre, supongo.

-Ya; increíblemente bien, diría yo. Te has recuperado muy rápidamente.

 _-Sabía que era por algo de eso_ \- pensó Morwen, cansinamente. Era demasiado extraño que alguien se parase a hablar con ella por gusto.

-Y creemos - continuó Blanca, con la misma sonrisa tranquila, - que este sería un buen momento para... aclararte algunas dudas.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó la niña, reincorporándose instintivamente sobre el colchón. ¿Había oído bien?

-Sí; pensábamos dejarlo para más adelante...

-No, por favor. Necesito respuestas. Estoy muy confundida, y...

-Lo sé, lo sé - la calmó ella, con un leve movimiento de mano. -Pero... nosotros también necesitamos respuestas.

-¿Disculpa? - preguntó la joven, perdida de nuevo en la conversación.

-Nosotros resolveremos tus dudas; pero, a cambio, nos vendría bien que tú resolvieras otras nuestras.

-¿Vuestras? ¿De quién más?

Blanca entornó los ojos con pesadez, y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás; Morwen escuchó cómo le mandaba a alguien pasar.

Y así, detrás de la mujer, apareció uno de los tantos extraños personajes con los que la princesa convivía ahora. Tenía la piel muy pálida, el pelo muy negro, y los ojos muy verdes; además, había algo en su expresión que a Morwen no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Morwen, este es Terence - lo presentó Blanca, agarrándole el brazo al hombre. -Él es el líder del grupo de expedicionarios que te rescató.

La joven miró al hombre con timidez. Aunque su expresión era muy seria, su rostro denotaba algo más que ella no sabía cómo definir. ¿Pasividad? ¿Cabreo? ¿Asco, tal vez? De una manera o de otra, ese individuo le había salvado la vida.

-Gracias - le dijo ella, en un susurro. Él apenas y asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

-Terence es el líder de los rebeldes, Morwen.

-¿Cómo? ¿Rebeldes? - esa situación cada vez era más y más liosa.

-Empieza explicándole dónde está - le dijo Terence a la mujer, con una voz grave y rasgada, como cansada ya de gritar mucho durante su vida.

-Bien - suspiró Blanca. -Morwen, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

-Eres... bueno, ¨sois¨ la reina, por lo que tengo entendido.

-Eso es. La reina _consorte_ , para ser más exactos.

Morwen asintió. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Mi marido, el rey, ahora mismo no está aquí, en el palacio. Volverá en unos días. Él... bueno; esto te va a ser bastante fuerte, así que mejor relájate.

La joven se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si quería seguir escuchando o prefería permanecer en la ignorancia en ese sentido.

-Morwen, sabes que estás lejos de tu hogar. Eso ya te lo dije. Bien, pues... el reino en el que estás ahora mismo, Ávalia, pertenece a mi esposo, Moridem. Sin embargo, hay más territorios que, por testamento, deberían estar bajo su mandato.

-Lo siento, pero no... no entiendo.

-Mi esposo tiene una hermana mayor, Raelia. Ella debería ser la reina por legitimidad, pero debido a su carácter narcisista y manipulador, su propio padre decidió cederle la corona a su hermano.

Vale, ¿y todo eso que tenía que ver con Morwen?

-Ella ahora mismo tiene su fortaleza en Ruivinien, un valle entre montañas que en su día fue increíblemente bello. Allí se encontraba la Corte de los reyes de antaño, pero Raelia expulsó a su hermano y a todos sus fieles de allí, y tuvieron que encontrar otro lugar en el que asentarse.

-De acuerdo. Creo... que no entiendo nada.

Blanca le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su compañero, pero él le respondió con un gesto apremiante, como si tuviera prisa por acabar pronto.

-Morwen, lo que quiero decirte es que... estamos en guerra. Estás en mitad de una guerra civil.

La joven necesitó varios segundos para asimilar esa información. -Pero... ¿eso me repercute en algo? Quiero decir, no es por ser egoísta, pero... ¿aquí estoy a salvo?

-Aquí estás completamente segura. No te preocupes, querida.  
Morwen asintió con lentitud; pero una idea rápida como el rayo atravesó su mente. - ¿Y mi compañero? El elfo. ¿En qué situación está él?

Ninguno de los dos le respondió a aquella pregunta; pero el cerebro de Morwen trabajaba ya a mil por hora.

-Lo tienen ellos, ¿verdad? Está en el territorio de esa mujer. Pero... no le harán nada, él no sabe nada, ni tiene ninguna culpa de lo que aquí esté pasando.

Tampoco recibió respuesta está vez, y Morwen sintió cómo un intenso dolor se abría paso en su pecho. -Por favor, él... no le pueden estar haciendo nada. Tiene que estar bien. ¡Tiene que estar bien!

-Morwen, relájate - la intentó calmar Blanca, agarrándola con suavidad por los hombros.

-¡No quiero relajarme!

-Podemos ir a salvarlo, pero necesitamos tu colaboración.

La niña calló de inmediato al escuchar aquello. Era la primera vez durante la conversación en la que el hombre se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿De... de veras? - le preguntó.

-Sí, pero tienes que contarnos cosas sobre él.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ni hablar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no? - le preguntó el hombre, de mala manera.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vosotros?

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué preferirías, estar en el bando de la loca, como está tu amigo?

-¡Terence! - lo reprendió Blanca.

-Mira, niña, sé que tienes miedo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda ahora mismo. No se trata solamente de ese elfo: hay muchas vidas en este mundo que están en juego. Y ahora más que nunca.

Morwen le dirigió una mirada desesperada a Blanca, sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-Morwen... Terence tiene razón. Ese elfo puede significar un gran cambio para nosotros.

-Pero ¿por qué? Si él no... en fin, es normal.

-(...) Te voy a hacer una pregunta, y has de responderla con verdadera sinceridad. ¿Tu amigo... tiene poderes?

-¿Perdona? - preguntó Morwen, con absoluta certeza de que había escuchado mal.

-Que si puede... en fin, si controla la magia.

-(...) Está bien, estáis todos locos.

-Tenemos a una bruja con nosotros - dijo Terence de sopetón, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Una bruja. Aquí, en el palacio. Está en nuestro bando. Raelia la teme con fiereza, y por eso está desesperada por encontrar al otra persona con poderes y afiliarla a su causa.

Si Morwen pudiera haberse visto a sí misma en ese instante, se habría asustado de su propia expresión.

-Una bruja... ¿me estáis hablando en serio?

-Sí - le afirmó Blanca, con algo más de sutileza.

-Pero una bruja... ¿¡estáis todos mal de la cabeza, francamente!? ¡Una bruja, uno de los seres más.. máquiavélicos y crueles del mundo! ¡Por no hablar de peligrosos!

-Del lugar del que vienes tenéis una visión bastante errónea de las brujas - le dijo Blanca. -¿Conoces a alguna?

-¿Yo? No, ni quiero.

-¿Y a algún mago?

-Bueno, he oído hablar de algunos.

-¿Y qué reputación tienen?

-Son... en fin, han sido unas de las personas más importantes de nuestra historia.

-¿Y por qué una bruja ha de ser malvada, si simplemente es una mujer con poderes?

-No es lo mismo. No puede compararse una cosa a la otra.

-¿Podemos aligerar? - preguntó Terence, con tono irónico.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora -le dijo Blanca a Morwen. - Te prometo que en cuanto la conozcas cambiarás de parecer. Pero no nos desviemos del tema: ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

 _-Mi amigo..._ \- pensó Morwen, intentando recordar el nombre falso que se inventó. - Celebrem.

-Celebrem; de acuerdo. Morwen, ¿él tiene poderes?

La niña, que estaba completamente asustada, dirigió su mirada hacia el malhumorado hombre que estaba de pie frente a la cama, y después volvió a rodar los ojos hacia la reina.

-No - respondió, siendo totalmente sincera.

-Está bien - suspiró Blanca, volviéndose hacia su acompañante. -Ya la has oído. El elfo no tiene poderes.

-No - articuló el hombre, moviendo la cabeza en un movimiento negativo. -Eso es lo que la niña cree; pero no podemos jugárnosla. Raelia sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas.

-¡No existe ningún indicio de que ese elfo sea mago!

Terence alzó entonces los brazos al cielo, soltando un largo suspiro de resignación, y se dirigió a la puerta de la alcoba sin volver a darse la vuelta.

-Entonces, lo siento por él - fue lo único que comentó antes de salir de la habitación. Unos segundos después, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Perdónalo - le dijo Blanca a Morwen, acariciándole la cara dulcemente. -Terence tiene sus razones para ponerse así.

-¿A qué se refería con que... lo siente por él?

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Ahora has de descansar.

-¿Descansar? - preguntó ella, apartando las sábanas a un lado. -¿Habláis en serio? ¡No puedo! ¡Él, mi amigo... ¿está en peligro?!

-No, mientras le siga el juego a Raelia.

-¿Y qué es exactamente seguirle el juego?

La reina miró a Morwen de una manera terriblemente dolorosa, y la niña sintió cómo se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, sin saber bien por qué.

-Fingir. Nada más - le respondió la mayor, a pesar de todo. -Venga, duerme. Te necesitaremos con fuerzas mañana.

-¡No! - le gritó ella, cogiéndola de la mano justo antes de que se levantara. -Por favor, ¿dónde estoy?

¿Dónde estaba? Era lo único que quería saber en ese momento, lo único que le importaba; por la simple razón de que la única posibilidad que le quedaba ahora, era volver a su casa. Pero eso no iba a poder ser.

-Morwen,... estás en un mundo distinto al tuyo. Y nadie aquí sabe cómo puedes volver. 

Terence bajó rápidamente los escalones de palacio, entrando con un estruendoso portazo en la sala de juntas. Lo que no sabía, era que ya había alguien ahí adentro.

-¡Qué susto, Terence! - exclamó Aurora, levantándose rápidamente de la silla. -¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-¿No estabas hoy en un poblado? - le preguntó éste, tomando asiento.

-He vuelto hace unos minutos.

-Genial. Podrías haber venido con Blanca y conmigo. A lo mejor a ti se te hubiera dado mejor hablar con la niña.

-¿Ya lo habéis hecho? - le preguntó ella, acercándose rápidamente a su amigo, y poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas. -Y ¿qué tal?

-No nos ha dicho prácticamente nada; no me esperaba más de una renacuaja, siendo ... que el elfo no tiene poderes.

Aurora se quedó muy callada tras escuchar eso, y su cara se tornó en una profunda mueca de decepción. -¿De veras?

-Sí; pero yo no me lo creo del todo.

-Bueno, de una manera o de otra, algo habrá que hacer, ¿no?

Justo cuando él iba a responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse,y la reina Blanca entró por ella seguida justo por su hijo mayor.

-Aurora, menos mal que ya estás aquí - soltó la mujer, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Tan mal ha ido? - preguntó la elfa, reincorporándose de nuevo.

-No es que haya ido mal; es que no tenemos ni idea de lo que hacer. He mandado avisar a tu madre para que hable de esto con nosotros.

-Tal vez debería subir a ver a la niña... -comentó Aurora, dando un paso hacia delante.

-¡No!- la detuvo la reina con una mano. -Déjala por hoy. He mandado que le den una buena infusión para que se relaje. Y bastante que no ha hecho falta medicarla. Me extraña que no tenga un ataque de ansiedad ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se lo has... contado?

-Sí - asintió la mujer; pero, antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, la última persona que faltaba entró por la puerta.

-¿¡En serio, Blanca!? - exclamó Emma, entrando a voz en grito. Aunque intentaron disimularlo, todos los miembros de la habitación se estremecieron ligeramente ante el carácter de la elfa. Incluso el testarudo líder de los rebeldes y el orgulloso hijo de la reina sabían lo peligrosa que podía resultar cuando la cabreaban. -¡Se lo has contado! ¿¡Cómo has podido contárselo!?

-¡Emma, cálmate, por favor! Me lo ha pedido.

-¡Le podría haber dado un ataque! ¡Es una niña! ¡No estaba preparada!

-No es por interrumpir, pero tenemos temas más importantes que tratar - comentó Terence. Emma lo miró con cara de furia; y, aunque él se mantuvo firme, bajó sus verdes ojos hacia el suelo, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

-¿Qué ocurre exactamente? - preguntó Finrod.

-Siéntate, hijo - le dijo su madre. -Sentaos todos. Esto es importante.

-Terence me ha dicho que el elfo no tiene poderes -comentó Aurora.

-No, he dicho que la niña _dice_ que él no tiene poderes.

-No había mentira en sus ojos - contestó Blanca con calma. -Está asustada, y no comprende lo que ocurre. Hasta donde ella sabe, el elfo no tiene poderes.

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que Finrod volvió a romperlo. -Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

-¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? - preguntó Aurora, alarmada.

-El problema - respondió de nuevo la reina, - es que tal vez el elfo _sí_ sea mago; puede no haber desarrollado aún sus poderes. Emma, ¿tú que dices?

-(...) Ta vez ni siquiera él sepa que es mago. Si Morwen está diciendo la verdad, y si realmente está tan segura... y si Raelia sabía lo que hacía al traer a un elfo aquí... podemos llegar a la hipótesis de que Blanca lleva razón.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, Raelia intentará sonsacarle la verdad...de la manera que sea.

Otro espeso silencio se hizo en la sala, pues todos entendían la gravedad de esas palabras.

-Pobre muchacho - dijo Aurora, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-No podemos hacer nada por él - aseguró Finrod, como dando por terminada la conversación. -Ya será tarde.

-¿Cómo que...?

-Lo habrá violado - zanjó Terence, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que le daba la razón al joven príncipe. -Y ya sabemos qué pasa cuando eso ocurre.

-Tal vez no lo haya violado - repuso la conversación Emma. -Los elfos somos más fuertes de espíritu que los humanos; no somos tan endebles ni sucumbimos tan rápidamente a los vicios. Además, nosotros no entendemos de lujuria.

-Eso es cierto - reafirmó Aurora.

-Raelia es bellísima, y tiene sus tácticas. No hay hombre que se le resista. A las malas le habrá echado un embrujo - siguió Finrod en sus trece.

-Y, en caso de que sea así, ¿qué hacemos, según vosotros? - preguntó la joven elfa, indignada. -¿Dejarlo allí?

-Lo cierto es que probablemente Raelia lo tenga ya bajo su poder - comentó Blanca, dándole la razón a su hijo.

-En ese caso, ¡hemos de sacarlo de allí! - exclamó Terence, golpeando fuertemente la mesa. -Si es mago, esa mujer tendrá un arma terrible bajo su brazo.

-Además, en el caso de que él no haya sucumbido a sus deseos, también hemos de rescatarlo. ¡A saber qué le estará haciendo ahora mismo! ¡Lo tendrá encadenado, maltratado...!

-¡Aurora! - exclamó Blanca, alzando una mano para hacerse notar. -Ya basta. Sé que estás preocupada, pero esto hemos de decidirlo entre todos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que Raelia sepa que él es mago? - preguntó Finrod, más para sí mismo que para los demás. -¿Cómo puede saber qué portal abrir exactamente? Y ¿cómo puede saber a qué persona ha de atraerse a este mundo?

-Es ese Oráculo - contestó Emma, levantándose de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. -Ya os lo he dicho varias veces. Me lo nombró repetidamente cuando estuve en su Corte.

-Pero ¿¡qué es el Oráculo, exactamente!?

-¡No lo sé! Simplemente me decía que ¨el Oráculo sabía¨. No sé si es un objeto, una persona, una especie de hechizo que no yo conozca...

-Es muy raro que exista un hechizo que no conozcas - comentó Blanca, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No entiendo mucho de magia negra, Blanca. De todas formas, hay algo o alguien que la está ayudando a buscarse aliados válidos. Y yo no me tomaría esto a la ligera. Creo que todos sabemos en qué situación estamos ahora mismo, si resulta que tenemos razón.

Por tercera vez, el silencio imperó en la habitación; solo que esta vez, todo el mundo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-Si el elfo es mago - repitió Terence, - estamos perdidos. Raelia ya controla la brujería por sí misma; no podemos permitirnos otro enemigo así. Nos destruiría. Y además, esa desquiciada lo convertiría a la magia negra. Hemos de actuar y sacarlo de allí.

-Yo digo que es mejor dejarlo donde está - comentó Finrod. -No sabemos si es cierto lo que estáis afirmando. Sinceramente, creo que estáis delirando un poco.

-¿¡Cómo que delirando!? - preguntó Aurora, levantándose alarmada.

-No podemos permitirnos rescatar a otro prisionero.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos.

-Sí, y así habéis acabado - atacó el príncipe, provocando que la elfa bajara la mirada. -Si mi padre ordenó que dejarais de rescatar a esas personas y de haceros los ¨héroes¨ en vuestro afán de postureo político, fue por algo.

-Bueno, al menos nosotros hacemos algo - comentó Terence, cogiendo del brazo a Aurora. -Tiene gracia que sea gente del pueblo en vez de la Guardia Real la que se encargue de rescatar a los exiliados.

-Pero ¿¡serás...!? - exclamó Finrod, levantándose con el puño en alto.

-¡Parad ya! - ordenó Blanca, alzando los dos brazos. -¡De una vez por todas!

Ambos, príncipe y revolucionario, cesaron en su inminente disputa; pero mantuvieron una mirada mutua llena de odio.

-¿Es que nunca vais a dejar de pelearos? - preguntó la reina, con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tanto os cuesta llevaros bien?

Nadie habló tras esas palabras, y la mujer volvió a tomar asiento lentamente. -Aurora, entendemos que desees recatar a ese elfo; créeme, todos lo deseamos, pero mi hijo tiene razón. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Acaso no corremos ya demasiado riesgo? - preguntó Terence con ironía.

-Estuve a punto de agarrar su mano - respondió la joven elfa por sí misma. -Estuve a punto de salvarlo. Y ¿qué hay de la niña? Es la única persona cercana que la pobre tiene aquí.

Como se esperaba, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre esa última frase, pues esa no era la preocupación que imperaba en sus cabezas.

-Hay muchas vidas en juego - continuó Blanca.

-¡Por esa misma razón! Yo voto por ir a rescatarlo. Que nos acompañen _nuestros_ fieles, como siempre - reiteró Terence, mirando de reojo a Finrod.

-¿Emma? - volvió a preguntar la reina, mirando a la elfa con sutileza.

-¿Yo? - suspiró ella. -Es cierto que es un gran riesgo ir a rescatarlo... pero yo estoy con Terence y Aurora.

-¡Un momento! - exclamó el príncipe, levantándose de la silla con las mano en alto. -¡Esto no es una votación! ¡Mi padre prohibió explícitamente que nadie se acercara a los derredores de la Corte de Raelia! Y todos... - anunció, entornando los ojos hacia el otro hombre, - le debemos lealtad.

Terence bajó la cabeza con seriedad, pues sabía que Finrod llevaba razón en eso. Aunque no aguantase a su hijo, debía obedecer a su rey. Aurora, por su parte, no tenía eso tan claro.

-Moridem no está aquí para cuestionar nuestras decisiones; decisiones que, en caso de emergencia, debemos tomar...

-¡Cómo te atreves a ponerte por encima de mi padre!

-¡No me estoy poniendo por encima de nadie! Simplemente digo que, si él falta en la Corte...

-Para empezar, esta no es una situación de emergencia. Para terminar, no es TUYA la capacidad de tomar decisiones de alto rango.

-Finrod, por favor, ya basta - intervino de nuevo Blanca. -Aurora sólo quiere ser de ayuda, como todos.

La elfa volvió a tomar asiento, con la mejillas rojas de vergüenza y de impotencia.

-Mirad, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva mi esposo.

-Morinem no volverá hasta dentro de una semana - se quejó Terence, pero en un tono mucho más sosegado esta vez.

-Pues habremos de esperar. Lo siento, pero él es el rey. Y creo que hoy ya nos hemos peleado a descansar, nos lo merecemos. Y en cuanto a vosotros dos - musitó la mujer, agarrando fuertemente del hombro a su primogénito y dirigiendo una mirada de furia al hombre situado frente a ambos, - a ver si es posible que no os matéis por el camino.

Cuando hubo salido de la estancia, Finrod se levantó con violencia de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pegándole un puñetazo al marco.

-¡Joder, no me digáis que no es payaso! - exclamó Terence, pegando un golpe sobre la mesa.

-Creo que ¨estúpido¨ es el término que mejor lo define; literalmente - contestó Emma, sin inmutarse apenas. -Y ahora mismo no pareces más inteligente que él.

-¡Nos ha...ridiculizado! ¡A todos! ¿¡Qué se creerá ese niñato que es, si en su vida ha salido de los muros de este palacio!?

-Terence, déjalo, anda - dijo Aurora, levantándose de su asiento. -El caso es que se ha salido con la suya... como siempre.

-Maldito renacuajo... ya lo cogeré yo por los pasillos... desgraciado... - y así, refunfuñando para sí mismo, el hombre desapareció por la puerta, dejando a las dos elfas solas.

-Y esa es la razón por la que parimos nosotras - sentenció Emma, levantándose de la mesa.

-No me lo puedo creer - se quejó Aurora. -¿Por qué...? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho los revolucionarios, después de todo lo que estamos haciendo... Nuestra palabra no sirve para nada.

-Sí que sirve, Aurora. Además, vosotros provenís de abajo; lucháis por el pueblo y desde el pueblo. Ya te he dicho siempre que no esperes que vuestra opinión sea igual de válida... aunque sea injusto.

-¿Cómo puede ser así Blanca? O le hace caso a su niñito, o a su queridísimo esposo. ¿Alguna vez pensará por sí misma?

-Bastante hace ya. No te martirices.

-¡Sí que me martirizo! Estuve a punto de rescatarlo, y se me escapó...

-No fue tu culpa. Os movilizásteis con una velocidad impresionante para llegar antes que los expedicionarios de Raelia. Piensa en que al menos rescatásteis a la niña.

-Ya..., pero eso no me sirve.

-Anda, vamos a dormir - suspiró la mayor, tomándola de los hombros. -Ha sido un día duro. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el poblado?

-Bien, cada vez hay más gente que se afilia a nuestra causa... el miedo ya no es suficiente para paralizar a las personas.

Ambas siguieron hablando mientras subían las escaleras y atravesaban el pasillo con lentitud, hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas alcobas, y se detuvieron ante sus puertas.

-Yo me voy ya a descansar, Aurora; estoy muy cansada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, sintió una suave mano posarse sobre su brazo. -Oye, ¿estás bien?

Emma volvió la cabeza con lentitud hacia su hija, y forzó una ligera sonrisa. -Sí, es solo que... sí, estoy bien.

Aurora le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su madre, y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Emma no se hizo mucho de rogar antes de rodear su cintura y enterrar la cara en su ondulado cabello. -Estoy bien, Aurora. De veras.

-Mientes muy mal - rió la menor, separándose de ella. -¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?

-No; estarás fatigada, y necesitas espacio para ti misma. Anda, ve a tu habitación. Mañana se me habrá pasado.

La joven asintió a su madre levemente con la cabeza, y le acarició una vez más el brazo antes de meterse en su alcoba. Emma hizo lo mismo, suspirando largamente para sí misma; y el pasillo volvió a quedar en silencio. 

Furiosa. Esa era la palabra; furiosa. Los guardias que había apostados en las paredes temblaban ante el paso de su reina, mientras que la mujer rechinaba los dientes a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El sonido de sus tacones resonaba a lo largo de todo el corredor, y la tenue luz de las antorchas de las paredes avivaban aún más la ira que asomaba por sus ojos.

Raelia sacó un juego de llaves de uno de los profundos bolsillos de su vestido, e introdujo una de ellas en una enorme puerta de metal que había al fondo de uno de los más oscuros pasillos del palacio. Seguidamente, introdujo otra; y después, otra; hasta haber desbloqueado así las cinco cerraduras que bloqueaban esa puerta.

La mujer tuvo que sujetarse firmemente a un pasamanos para no tropezar y caer a lo largo de esa estrecha y empinada escalera de caracol, que descendía a la más profunda de las catacumbas del palacio; más profunda incluso que las mazmorras más impenetrables. Allí abajo, el calor y la presión eran demasiado insoportables para el estrecho vestido que portaba la reina, pero ella continuó descendiendo, intentando mantener su dignidad intacta.

Cuando al fin llegó al último escalón, Raelia agarró una de las antorchas, y abrió una última puerta existente.

Allí adentro, la oscuridad era tan absoluta que parecía tragarse todo rastro de luz. Incluso Raelia, acostumbrada como estaba a la luz artificial y a la penumbra, se encontraba más que incómoda en ese panorama. Sin embargo, continuó caminando hacia delante, con la cabeza bien alta.

No tuvo que andar mucho, hasta que la luz del fuego descubrió una pequeña cama pegada contra la pared, así como una mesa repleta de restos de comida. El olor a suciedad, a sudor y a defecación se incrustó en las fosas nasales de la reina, provocándole cierto mareo. Sin embargo, esa sensación de malestar no era nada en comparación con la que sintió al ver la espalda de aquella figura masculina. El largo cabello anaranjado le caía sobre una capa grisácea, que, a la vez, tapaba su cuerpo enfundado en una vestimenta negra como la mismísima noche.

-Has tardado en volver - habló el individuo, sin molestarse en girarse para mirarla. Raelia sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero intentó mantenerse fría.

-Me has engañado. Te equivocaste con el elfo - lo culpó, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

-¿Equivocarme? ¿Yo?

-¡Sí! No es mago. No tiene poderes. He malgastado mi poder para nada.

La oscura figura se dio la vuelta lentamente, y Raelia pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Era un hombre normal. Tenía la piel muy blanca, los ojos grises, y su cabello brillaba con destellos pelirrojos. Era alto, con un porte firme y recto; y su mirada denotaba superioridad y un frío orgullo.

-Me parece increíble que después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti te atrevas a acusarme de esa manera.

-¿¡Disculpa!? - masculló la mujer, agitando la antorcha en el aire. -¿¡Y todo lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti!?

-¿Tú? ¿Por mí? Me gustaría saberlo.

-Te estoy refugiando. Te he permitido mantenerte en el interior de mi palacio, en la oscuridad más absoluta, hasta que recuperes tus facultades. Por no hablar de la gran cantidad de magia que malgasto día tras día para saciarte y ayudarte.

Una sonora carcajada fue lo único que obtuvo de ese hombre, y Raelia se sacudió de ira.

-¡No me hagas reír! - exclamó él. -Por la simple razón de que me mantienes en el interior de tu palacio y en la oscuridad más absoluta, aceptaste a ocultarme. Y esa cantidad de magia que, según tú, gastas día a día, no es nada en comparación con la información que te proporciono yo para ganar tu maldito e insignificante reino de mortales.

-Más insignificante eres tú ahora mismo - susurró la reina para sí misma; pero los oídos de su inquilino eran demasiado agudos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba atrapada contra la pared, con los ojos más fríos y mortales del universo traspasándola de mitad a mitad.

-¡VUELVE A MASCULLAR ESO, INCOMPETENTE RAMERA, Y JURO QUE VERÁS EL INFIERNO CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS!

Raelia abrió la boca con un miedo atroz recorriendo su cuerpo, y negó violentamente con la cabeza, con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que él volviera a dejarla libre.

-¿A qué vienen esas acusaciones? ¿No te has ganado al elfo?

-Es más fuerte de lo que creía - asumió ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿No le echaste un embrujo?

-Sí, pero no bastó.

-¡Pues hazlo de nuevo!

-He optado por otra opción.

-Otra opción - renegó él para sí mismo. -¡Otra opción, estúpida! Los elfos no responden ante castigos físicos; créeme, de eso sé bastante. Si se hubiera introducido dentro de ti, lo tendrías ya bajo tu poder, decrépito y en estado vegetal. Pero no... tu orgullo vale más que eso.

-Pues sí - dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

-Pero no vale tanto a la hora de vender tu cuerpo para conseguir tus fines.

-Yo no me vendo - masculló ella, cerrando los puños. -Son los hombres los que venden todo lo que tienen a cambio de un rato de placer.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema - dijo ella, levantando la mirada; - es que éste es un ELFO. Y además, no hay nada de magia en él.

-Oh, ¿y cómo estás tan segura de ello como para querer contrariarme?

-Mil latigazos, y no ha soltado palabra. Me dijiste que él era mago; me dijiste que notaste magia fluir a través del portal; y me dijiste que lo sabías todo sobre su ascendencia.

-Su ascendencia es segura, ante eso no temas. Y, dime, querida huésped, ¿no se te ha ocurrido un castigo más... cruel?

-¿Más cruel? ¿Mil latigazos te parece poco cruel?

El hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos, y se le acercó muy lentamente, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla. Raelia pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago y una profunda sensación de angustia recorrer su cuerpo.

-Raelia, me encantas: eres cruel, eres apática, eres indolente... pero se nota que no entiendes nada de sentimientos.

Ella alzó de nuevo la mirada con rapidez, confusa; pero el hombre se alejó de su lado, y no volvió a mencionarle nada de aquello.

-Sonsácale la verdad - le ordenó, girándose de nuevo. -Tus métodos son cosa tuya.

Ella se quedó mirando su espalda durante unos escasos segundos más, para después volver por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

- _Así que_ \- pensó el elfo para sí mismo - _esto es el dolor._

Nunca lo había experimentado; es decir, claramente, había resultado malherido de alguna de sus muchas luchas y batallas; pero jamás había sentido aquello de una manera tan intensa.

Sus muñecas estaban unidas por una gruesa cadena a la pared de la celda en la que se encontraba, pero Legolas no hubiera podido escapar por su propio pie ni aunque lo soltaran en aquel mismo momento. Varios chorreones de sangre resbalaban aún por su espalda, la cual le escocía a más no poder. No podía ni realizar un simple movimiento reincorporativo sin que un profundo dolor fluyese por todo su cuerpo, por lo que el elfo permanecía arrodillado sobre el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas.

No sabía cuántos latigazos había recibido en total durante aquellos dos días, pero habían sido muchos; demasiados incluso para él. Por ahora, lo habían dejado en paz; _¨para que recapacites¨_ , le habían dicho. Pero Legolas no tenía nada sobre lo que recapacitar, pues el orgullo le escocía y le sangraba aún más que su cuerpo ya entumecido por el frío de la noche y la humedad de la mazmorra.

Él nunca había sentido aquello; aquel... deseo. Aquella necesidad tan grande y apremiante que le había dictado su entrepierna; aquella sed de piel y de aliento mutuo. Esa mujer... esa bruja.

Por suerte, no había llegado a consumar nada con ella. Aún sentía ese horrible sabor en su boca, como a hierro fundido; y eso se lo había hecho simplemente con un beso. Pero, agraciadamente, el recuerdo de Morwen lo había salvado. Lo que ni sabía ni entendía, era por qué.

- _¨Tus labios ya han tenido dueña¨_ \- recordó Legolas, con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Sí, sus labios ya habían sido probados antes... como un suspiro, un leve roce; pero un beso, al fin y al cabo. Morwen lo había besado; y, en cierto modo, lo había rescatado, pues su recuerdo lo había sacado de ese embrujo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo la memoria de una niña lo había distraído de la realidad de esa increíble personificación de la belleza?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, oyó cómo la puerta de la mazmorra se abría con un chirrido. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería uno de los guardias, que venía a continuar con su castigo; pero no fue así. Ojalá hubiera sido así.

-Oh, pero mírate - escuchó cómo decía una voz femenina tras él. - Pobrecito, estás sangrando.

-No- murmuró Legolas para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El familiar sonido de los tacones rebotó contra el suelo de piedra en dirección al elfo, y sintió una fría mano posarse sobre su espalda desnuda. Legolas ahogó un gemido al sentir el roce de su tacto contra sus heridas abiertas.

-Cierto es que los elfos sois fuertes - continuó hablando la mujer, acariciando tras ello el sudoroso cabello del elfo. -Pero hasta vosotros tenéis un tope.

Las esbeltas piernas de la reina quedaron a la vista agachada del elfo, y pudo observar cómo la mujer flexionaba sus rodillas hasta quedar justo a la misma altura de su rostro. Su bella faz seguía igual de tersa y de brillante que como la recordaba; pero esta vez no le producía admiración, sino repulsión.

-No pararé hasta que me digas toda la verdad - le dijo ella, agarrando con fuerza la mandíbula del elfo, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. -¿Lo sabes, bella criatura?

Él no le respondió, pero le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad.

-Pero... cierto es que todo esto podría ser más fácil, ¿mh? - le preguntó ella, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

Legolas le escupió en los pies en señal de respuesta, y la expresión de Raelia se tornó en furia.

-¡Como quieras! - exclamó, levantándose del suelo. -Si ese es tu deseo... Volveré a preguntártelo otra vez más. ¿Tienes poderes? (...) ¡Contesta!

-Yo no tengo poderes, bruja - masculló él, con la leve voz que le pudo salir del cuerpo.

-Está bien. Pues te los sacaremos... a la fuerza. ¡Mil latigazos más! ¡Guardias!

Uno de los hombres armados de la reina apareció a su lado; y, tras recibir instrucciones, Legolas escuchó con horror cómo preparaba el simple instrumental que iba a necesitar para su labor.

-Estás loca.

-No sabes cuánto, hermoso. Aún no sabes cuánto.

La bella mujer acababa de salir de la habitación cuando el primer grito de dolor escapó de los labios del elfo. Había aguantado mil latigazos... pero no sabía cómo iba a aguantar otros mil más. 

No fue esa mañana la tenue luz del sol la que despertó a Morwen; sino el leve sonido de las gotas de lluvia repicando contra el cristal de la ventana. Lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos y ver el panorama, fue que el tiempo encajaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

Sin fuerzas ni siquiera para incorporarse sobre la cama, la joven se quedó tumbada de lado sobre el colchón, con los ojos medio cerrados. Se sentía tan increíblemente sola en ese lugar que el miedo y la impotencia la embargaban desde dentro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿En quién iba a confiar? ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? (...) ¿Volvería a casa?

Tan ensimismada estaba en esos pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta acababa de abrirse.

-Buenos días -la saludó la melosa voz que ya tanto conocía.

-Buenos días - respondió ella en un susurro inaudible, sin levantar la mirada del colchón.

-Venía a ver cómo estabas - continuó hablando la voz, acercándose a la cama. - Veo que no muy bien.

Morwen no respondió aquella vez.

-Morwen, mírame, por favor - le pidió Emma. -Hoy no vamos a hacer más pruebas; te lo prometo. Solamente quiero hablar contigo.

La niña se giró un poco sobre el colchón, hasta que pudo ver perfectamente a la extraña elfa de cabellos cortos. -¿Cómo sabes que yo ya sabía que esas preguntas eran pruebas?

-Porque eres demasiado inteligente como para engañarte - sonrió ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama. -Bueno, ahora en serio,¿cómo has dormido?

-Mal. He tenido pesadillas.

-Y te despiertas en la realidad y descubres que la pesadilla es peor aún.

Aquel comentario solamente sirvió para entristecer más a Morwen, pero la elfa agarró su mano con cariño. -No me gusta mentir; no te puedo prometer casi nada, pero sí que te aseguro que pronto te sentirás algo mejor.

-No lo creo -dijo ella, limpiandose una silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Eres fuerte. Ya verás como sí.

-(...) Echo de menos a mi familia.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir aquello, pero el alma terminó de rompérsele. Las lágrimas escaparon sin control ninguno de sus ojos, y los gemidos salieron de su garganta sin darle tiempo a respirar. Sin embargo, se sintió algo mejor al sentir unos brazos rodeándola. Un momento, ¿la estaba abrazando?

-Venga, ya está. Todo estará mejor pronto, te lo prometo. Vamos a cuidar mucho de ti,¿de acuerdo?

-D...de acuerdo. (...) Gracias.

-No hay que darlas - le respondió Emma, secándole las lágrimas con la manga de su bata.

-Por cierto... - recordó la niña; - gracias por no haberle contado nada a la Reina de mi compañero; el elfo. Ayer me preguntó su nombre.

-Claro que no. Lo que hablemos entre nosotras se queda entre nosotras.

Morwen sonrió con verdadera gratitud a la seria elfa que estaba a su lado; pero un segundo después volvió a sentirse muy desgraciada, como si la depresión se negara a salir de su mente.

-Oye... hay una persona que quiere verte. Es mi hija.

-No... -musitó ella, echándose hacia atrás sobre el almohadón. -No, por favor, más preguntas no.

-Cálmate, solamente quiere conocerte y hablar contigo. (...) Terence, ¿verdad?

La joven asintió con un escalofrío al recordar al hombre que la había tratado de esa manera tan despectiva.

-Aurora no es así, te lo prometo. Se siente algo mal por no haberte visitado antes.

Morwen se lo pensó durante un largo rato, hasta que al final asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Cuando Emma hubo llamado a su hija desde dentro de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a través de ella a una joven (de unos, aparentemente, veinticinco años humanos) pequeñita, de enormes y brillantes ojos azules, enmarcados en unas cejas bien definidas. Sus cabello era dorado, y le caía en anchos tirabuzones a los lados de la cabeza hasta la altura del pecho. Vestía con una camisa simple y unos pantalones, y estaba abrigada con una chaqueta negra que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Su sonrisa iluminaba toda la habitación, incluida la tristeza de Morwen.

-Hola - la saludó la joven elfa con energía. - Mi nombre es Aurora.

-Morwen - la saludó ella a su vez, posando las manos sobre su vientre.

-Morwen. Me alegra que estés bien. No he podido verte antes, lo siento.

-No pasa nada - la disculpó ella, confundida. ¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué?  
-Mira, sé que. .. bueno, que estás... triste, y cansada, y perdida. Y sé que no puedo hacer mucho por ayudarte, pero... si alguna vez necesitas compañía, puedes avisarme.

La joven humana asintió lentamente, mirando hacia abajo. - Ahora más bien necesito estar sola.

Madre e hija se dirigieron una larga y cómplice mirada, pero Aurora no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. -Lo entiendo. Te dejo descansar. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Morwen.

Y, cuando pasados unos minutos, todo en la alcoba continuó en silencio, Emma se levantó también de la cama, y se dispuso a salir de la alcoba.

-Te digo lo mismo, Morwen. Para lo que sea... avísame.

Para cuando la niña fue capaz de asentir en señal de respuesta, la elfa ya se había ido.


	8. Capítulo 7: Advertencias y amenazas

**Capítulo 7: Advertencias y amenazas.**

 _La niña se escondió detrás de un arbusto, conteniendo la respiración. Mientras que con la mano derecha sujetaba firmemente los pantalones y la camisa de lino, que ya empezaban a empaparse debido a las gotas de agua que aún chorreaban de su pelo, con su izquierda se tapó la boca, intentando que su persecusor no la escuchara bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Cerrando los ojos, intentó contener la risa al escuchar unos furtivos pasos a su espalda. Se metió más entre las ramas de la planta, aunque sabía que esa noche la piel le picaría a rabiar debido al roce de las ásperas hojas._

 _-Morwen, ya está, no tiene gracia. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo frío!_

 _La pequeña de once años hundió la cabeza entre sus dos piernas, intenando contener el rubor de su rostro._

 _Después de unos cinco minutos esperando, los pasos se alejaron del lugar, y ella esperó agazapada durante unos segundos más. Cuando ya estuvo casi segura de que el otro no estaría rondándola cerca, salió lentamente de su escondrijo a cuatro patas. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en caer de nuevo al suelo con un sordo golpe._

 _-¡Te pillé! - le gritó su hermano, sentado encima de ella, mientras que la inmovilizaba por los brazos._

 _-¡Ay, suelta! - exclamó ella, enojada. -¡Me haces daño!_

 _-¿¡Creías que podrías esconderte de mí?! Padre me ha enseñado todas sus tácticas de montaraz. Soy tan sigiloso como una sombra._

 _-¡Quita de encima! - vociferó ella, empujándolo fuertemente._

 _-Dame mi ropa, tramposa - le ordenó el niño de trece años, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. -Creí que me habías prometido que no volverías a hacerlo._

 _-No, se lo prometí a madre, porque tú te chivabas. Eres un chivato._

 _-¿Qué quieres, que vuelva en cueros a Minas Tirith? - preguntó él, mientras se ponía los pantalones._

 _-Pues no estaría mal - rió ella._

 _Eldarion le dirigió una mirada de furia; pero, en vez de reñirla, corrió hacia el claro del lago en el cual se habían estado bañando, y cogió su vestido antes de que pudiera darse cuenta._

 _-¡Oye! - gritó Morwen, yendo tras él. -¡Dame eso!_

 _Ambos hermanos corrieron durante un muy largo rato, hasta que dejaron el bosque atrás y la silueta de Ithilien apareció ante ellos._

 _-Anda, toma, princesita - le dijo el mayor a la otra, entregándole sus ropas con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-Eres estúpido. ¿Crees que puedo ir con las braguitas y la camisa interior por aquí? ¿¡Y si me viera alguien!?_

 _-Seguro que enamorarías a algún que otro muchachito - respondió él, rozando la mejilla de su hermana. Ella le apartó la mano con brusquedad, cabreada._

 _-Venga - rió él; - está anocheciendo. Volvamos antes de que madre y padre nos echen la bronca del siglo._

 _Ambos niños volvieron a por sus monturas, las cuales habían dejado atadas a un árbol piafando, y se subieron a ellas para volver galopando a la ciudad blanca._

 _En cuanto hubieron llegado al palacete, dejaron los caballos al cuidado de los pajes, y entraron en el edificio justo cuando el sol desaparecía ya tras el horizonte._

 _En cuanto llegaron al pasillo de la casa, ambos sabían qué era lo que les deparaba._

 _-¡Por Eru! - exclamó la reina Arwen, llevándose las manos a la boca. -¡Pero mirad qué pintas lleváis!_

 _Morwen se miró a sí misma desde arriba. El vestido se le había empapado y se le transparentaba la fina camisa interior; además, el pelo del animal se le había pegado a las piernas y al pelo._

 _-¡Por favor, parece que habéis vuelto de la guerra!_

 _-No exageres, madre - resopló Eldarion._

 _-¿¡Que no exagere!? ¡Subid ahora mismo a daros un baño! ¿¡Cómo os he de decir que no me gusta que vayáis al bosque de Ithilien vosotros solos!?_

 _-Me ayuda para mis entrenamientos - se excusó el niño, frotándose el pelo mientras subía por las escaleras._

 _-¡No busques excusas! ¿Y tú, Morwen? - le preguntó su madre, clavando los ojos en ella. -¿¡Cuándo vas a crecer!? ¡Tienes casi doce años, eres una señorita! No tienes edad para ir haciendo esas payasadas._

 _-No son payasadas - murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo._

 _Por detrás de su madre, apareció su hermana Merith, que contaba con nueve años recién cumplidos en ese momento. La menor la miró con cara de loca._

 _-¡Se te transparentan los pechos! - exclamó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas._

 _Morwen se encogió de hombros, mientras ponía un pie sobre el primer escalón. -Ni que tuviera muchos._

 _-¡Es una pordiosera! ¡Madre! - exclamó Merith, como si un orco acabara de entrar por la puerta de la casa. Morwen simplemente la ignoró, y continuó subiendo las escaleras del palacete lo más rápido que pudo._

Morwen abrió los ojos lentamente. Como ya se esperaba, estaba tumbada en la misma cama en la que ya llevaba amaneciendo cinco días seguidos.

Perezosamente, se sentó sobre el colchón, dejando descansar su cabeza contra la cabecera del lecho. No había sido más que un sueño.

Cerrando los ojos, se entretuvo en espirar e inspirar unas cuantas veces seguidas, como Emma le había indicado. Así, decía ella, conseguiría relajarse un poco.

Tras este sencillo entrenamiento, la niña apartó a un lado las sábanas y la colcha de la cama, y dejó caer los pies sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Después de agarrar con la mano una bata que había colocada a los pies de la cama, se terminó de levantar mientras se cubría los brazos desnudos con la prenda.

Morwen se vio obligada a sujetarse a una silla que había colocada a la izquierda del lecho antes de poder seguir caminando, pues andar aún le costaba un poco de trabajo. Tras coger aire unas cuantas veces, la joven se separó del respaldo del mueble y terminó de aproximarse a la ventana de la habitación.

Ese día también había amanecido nublado. Desde hacía unas cuatro jornadas, el tiempo del lugar había empeorado, y el frío y la humedad eran palpables en el ambiente.

La princesa apoyó las manos en la repisa de la ventana, acercando aún más el rostro al cristal. Aquel vano era su única válvula de escape al exterior de aquella habitación. Desde la sorprendente (y dolorosa) conversación que había mantenido con la reina Blanca y con el otro extraño y malhumorado hombre, los médicos habían dejado de visitarla, dando paso a los sanadores. Estos eran muy parecidos a los de su hogar, pues sus métodos de curación se basaban simplemente en ungüentos y hierbas medicinales. Decían que aquel cambio se debía a que ya estaba bastante más recuperada.

Sintiéndose muy cansada de repente, Morwen se acercó de nuevo a la silla para poder sentarse y descansar las piernas. Distraídamente, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia el gran almohadón que descansaba en la cama, y metió la mano por debajo de él, sacando un libro pequeño, fino y antiguo.

¨Sorprendentemente¨, nadie había vuelo a darle ninguna explicación más sobre el lugar en el que estaba; sin embargo, Aurora, la hija de Emma, que volvió a visitarla al día siguiente de haberse conocido, le entregó ese libro sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

 _-Para que pases el rato_ \- le había dicho. - _Pero que nadie lo vea, o estaremos en un buen lío._

En cuanto lo hubo abierto, Morwen entendió perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Era un libro de geografía; a juzgar por su lenguaje sencillo, parecía dirigido a un niño en edad escolar. Al final del mismo, había dibujado un mapa en el cual se podían distinguir las distintas regiones de ese mundo (o, al menos, eso es lo que Morwen creía). En el resto de páginas estaban escritos los nombres de esas regiones, así como una breve descripción de cada una. Todo quedaba tal que así:

 **-Páramos del Ethinc.** _Situados al Noreste de Iruim. Una cordillera alpina de vertiginosas alturas, donde la nieve y las tormentas persisten todo el año incluso en sus cotas más bajas._

 **-Ruívinien.** _Situado al Noroeste. Sistema montañoso de poca altura, caracterizado por cumbres desnudas y vegetación abundante en las faldas, constituida por árboles caducos. Atravesado por el río Eldain, que ha erosionado el valle de Ruívinien, donde se localiza la Corte de los Reyes de Ástora._

 **-Llanos del Castheil.** _Enorme llanura situada en el centro de Irium, entre Ruívinien y Ávalia. Debido a la fertilidad y llanura de su suelo, se ha convertido en el principal lugar de asentamiento de campesinos y aldeanos._

 **\- Ávalia.** _Situada al Este de Castheil; es una enorme sierra de árboles de hoja perenne, donde se haya la blanca bastión de los Reyes de antaño. Sus tierras vírgenes e invioladas contrastan con los helados páramos situados al Norte, y con el Gran Desierto situado al Este._

 **-Gran Desierto.** _Su nombre lo explica todo. Poco sabemos de estas tierras rojas situadas en Extremo Oriente. Se cree que en ellas existen algunos pueblos nómadas, pero no está claro. Algunos se aventuran a explicar que nuestra especie viene de las tierras que puedan haber más allá._

 **-Grania.** _Hermoso bosque que se encuentra al Sur de Ruívinien. Es el reino de los Silfos y de las Hadas, así como de otra serie de criaturas. Su Señor, Maele, afirma que ellos eran los verdaderos pobladores de Iruim, hasta que las gentes blancas vinieron desde el Este y los Altos Reyes desde el mar._

 **-Anchas playas de Velimar.** _Se extienden a lo largo de toda la costa de Iruim. Recortadas y acantiladas en el Noroeste, montañosas ya en el Sur, y planas a medida que se aproximan al Sureste. No han sido colonizadas pues nadie sabe qué hay más allá del mar; no son de interés relevante._

 ***Reino de Ástora.** _Comprende Ruívinien, Castheil y Ávalia._ _Bajo el dominio de los Altos Reyes de más allá del mar, y poblados por las gentes blancas, como nos llaman los Señores de los_ _Bosques._

Y ahí, acababa. Sobra decir que Morwen entendía más bien poco de todo aquello; sobre todo, la parte de las Hadas y los Silfos. Sin embargo, su lectura era lo único que le permitía centrar su atención en otra cosa.

Como si de un libro de fantasía se tratase, la niña se dispuso a releerlo de nuevo; pero no pudo, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Eran Blanca y Emma.

-Vaya, parece que hoy has andado otro poco - comentó la elfa, dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa a la joven. Morwen se la devolvió; sin embargo, le apartó la mirada a Blanca, hacia la cual no sentía razones para sentirse agradecida.

-¿Has desayunado? -le preguntó la reina.

-No; acabo de levantarme.

-Bien, llamaremos a los enfermeros para que te traigan comida. Necesitarás energía esta mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy vas a salir al exterior - le respondió Emma. 

El jovencísimo Talion permanecía sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de palacio, con la mirada perdida entre las letras de un libro. Preferiría estar afuera, en el jardín, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, pero el tiempo no parecía muy favorable para aquel plan.

Pasando una página amarillenta con los dedos, el joven de cincuenta y seis años, que galopaba entre la infancia y la adolescencia, apartó uno de sus rebeldes mechones rubios que le tapaban la vista a sus ojos negros.

El infante levantó la mirada solamente cuando escuchó unos pasos resonando por el pasillo.

Como si de una iluminación se tratase, una de las niñas más bellas de toda la Corte, que era unos pocos años menor que él, apareció por el marco de la puerta.

-Mi Señor - dijo rápidamente, en cuando lo vio allí sentado, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Buenos días, Fain - la saludó él, agachando la cabeza levemente. Aquel simple gesto bastó para que la pequeña soltara un suspiro de sus rosados labios. Sin embargo, y sabiendo que no conseguiría nada más aquella mañana, desapareció por otra puerta que había al final de la habitación con prisa.

Talion suspiró para sí. La conocía perfectamente: Fain, la hija mayor de un hombre de cierta influencia en la Corte, amigo de su padre. Era una aspirante a doncella personal de la reina Blanca, uno de los mejores puestos a los que las señoritas más bellas y educadas podían llegar a aspirar.

La inocente niña ya lo había pillado desprevenido varias veces en los pasillos y los jardines de palacio, y, con su refinada y afeminada cortesía, le había pedido con su mirada un único obsequio: un beso de sus labios. Él, claramente, se había negado lanzando indirectas.

Él lo prefería así: Fain aún era muy joven, pero él ya tenía edad para saber que, dentro de unos pocos años, no sería un suave beso lo que le pediría, sino una noche en su lecho. A veces, Talion pensaba que lo único que motivaba a las doncellas de la Corte era conseguir la pasional compañía de su hermano y de él mismo. Se preguntó si su padre habría cedido a esos deseos antes de casarse con su madre.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

-Finrod - se quejó el menor, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-¿Por qué no la has acompañado a dar una vuelta? Seguro que lo hubiera deseado - preguntó su hermano, que mantenía un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Ya la he acompañado otros días. No es de mi agrado - respondió el menor, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿La pequeña y hermosa Fain no es lo suficiente para el infante de Ávalia? O ¿es que ya la has besado más de una vez y te has hartado de ella?

-¡No digas sandeces! - lo reprimió él. -No la he besado. No me gusta.

-¿Te gustan más las mayorcitas? - preguntó Finrod, soltando una sonora carcajada. Talion, intentando ignorar su inmadurez, volvió a abrir el libro por la página por la que se había quedado leyendo.

-¿Qué andas leyendo tanto? - preguntó el mayor, observando la portada del libro. -¿¡Poesía, en serio!? ¿Tú entiendes poesía?

-Que tú no la entiendas no significa que yo no lo haga.

-Si no eres más que un renacuajo. (...) Ni siquiera quieres besar a niñas aún.

-¡Para ya! - exclamó el menor, pegando un rebote sobre el sillón.

Ambos hermanos eran muy distintos: Finrod, el mayor, se parecía mucho a su padre. Altísimo, fornido, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, amaba la metalurgia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con defensa armada. Había sido educado para ser un guerrero, y un futuro Rey.

Talion, por otro lado, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos negros. Era estudioso, pensador, amaba la literatura y la música, la naturaleza, y, ante todo, la calma. Nunca hablaba de un tema serio si no tenía nada realmente importante que decir.

Ambos tenían la piel pálida de su madre: la piel de los aldeanos.

-Venga, Talion - prosiguió Finrod, alzando los brazos al cielo. -Si tienes a todo un séquito de jovencitas detrás de ti.

-Lo sé, y me abruman.

-Alguna habrá que te guste.

-No. Además, ¿de qué serviría eso? Al final tendré que casarme con quien padre me mande.

-No te creas eso. Él se casó con madre porque quiso. Sería muy hipócrita por su lado impedirte a ti lo mismo.

 _-Ya, pero es que padre es un poco hipócrita -_ pensó para sí mismo; pero no lo dijo en voz alta, pues sabía bien el respeto y la admiración que su hermano mayor sentía hacia su progenitor.

-¿Y tú? - le preguntó, en su lugar. -¿Hay alguna jovencita que se haya ganado el corazón del Príncipe?

La expresión de su hermano mayor cambió completamente en cuestión de segundos. -No es de tu incumbencia.

-Eso es que sí - adjudicó Talion, volviendo su atención al libro.

-No hables más de la cuenta, enano. De todas formas, no venía a hablarte de esto. Madre me ha dicho que van a ayudar a la nueva exiliada hoy para que salga al jardín un rato.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó el rubio, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿La niña que trajeron?

-Sí; tiene unos diecisiete años de los de su mundo. Unos setenta nuestros. Y es de un alto linaje - dijo el moreno, revolviendo el pelo de su hermano.

-Setenta años son muchos. Mejor que sea para ti - respondió Talion, intentando seguirle el juego a Finrod para acabar con esa conversación de una vez por todas.

-No; dicen que aparenta menos edad, que está muy delgada y que es bajita. Te vendrá como anillo al dedo.

-Mira que eres simple - se limitó a decir el infante. 

Tras un grito de furia, la última daga quedó clavada justo en el centro del círculo dibujado sobre el maniquí hecho de tela dura.

La mujer dejó escapar un gemido de cansancio junto con una sonrisa triunfante. Veinte de veinte: se había superado a sí misma... otra vez.

Agarrando una toalla que había dejado tirada en el suelo, Érila se secó el sudor de la frente y del cuello. Tenía la camisa y los pantalones empapados, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Tras haber dado unas cuantas vueltas por la estancia de entrenamiento, la mujer se sentó en una pequeña silla que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Cerrando los ojos, intentó respirar pausadamente varias veces, reponiéndose del duro entrenamiento al que había estado expuesta durante dos horas seguidas. Atletismo, arco, espada, hacha, dagas... ese era su día a día. Por algo era una de las mejores guerreras de la Corte de Ruívinien. No es que hubiera elegido ese camino por sí misma, era que sólo había dos opciones para ganarse la vida en un palacio rodeada de hombres: por su belleza, o por su destreza militar. El camino más práctico en el caso de Érila era el segundo.

Justo cuando más relajada estaba, unos leves golpes a la puerta la perturbaron.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? - exclamó, llena de ira. Odiaba que la molestaran durante uno de los pocos instantes al día en los que podía estar en calma.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, y uno de los guardias de palacio dejó asomar su cabeza tras ella.

-Lamento la intromisión, señora, pero vuestra madre quiere veros.

Érila se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y agarró su cazadora para deslizarla a través de sus brazos. -Espero que sea importante.

La mujer siguió al guardia a través de los penumbrosos pasillos, echando miradas llenas de ira a los hombres armados que estaban apostados a lo largo de las paredes; con la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada, miraba a izquierda y derecha insistentemente por si a alguno se le ocurría soltar algún comentario ante su presencia.

Érila lo había heredado casi todo de su madre: su carácter, su ambición, su facilidad para infundir respeto, su instinto de superioridad... todo, menos la belleza.

No es que no fuera bella; es que su aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear. Tenía el cabello negro y graso, los ojos pequeños y lacrimosos, la nariz aguileña, la boca torcida, la piel prematuramente arrugada, los hombros encogidos, la cadera estrecha, y las piernas torcidas. Nadie había sabido explicar cómo podría haber reunido tantos defectos a la vez.

Su infancia fue muy dura; y más, teniendo en cuenta que era la hija bastarda de la Reina. Las continuas burlas atroces que recibía día a día la habían debilitado más que mil espadas clavadas en su cuerpo a la vez; hasta que su madre decidió que ya era demasiado. La Reina no iba a permitir que nadie se burlara de su hija, de su descendencia.

Raelia le enseñó a Érila a ser fuerte por sí misma. Si no se podía escudar en su belleza, debía de escudarse en el miedo; la única manera de conseguirlo era instruirla en las armas.

Los entrenamientos a los que fue sometida desde muy temprana edad fueron duros, pero poco a poco, Érila fue desarrollando una profunda ira en su interior que necesitaba descargar contra cualquier cosa, o contra cualquier persona. Su madre le enseñó a descargarla sobre las personas crueles que se burlaban de ella por su desafortunado aspecto.

A medida que fueron pasando los años, Érila depositó su confianza en sí misma en su talento para la lucha, y logró convencerse de que sólo había una persona capaz de conseguir que su peor infierno se transformase en su mejor arma: ella misma. Ya nadie osaba a reírse de ella, ni a pegarle, ni a amenazarle por su fealdad: o, al menos, no a su cara, ni a la cara de Raelia. Y eso, a ella, le bastaba.

Luego, claramente, estaba su medio hermano; su idílico y bello hermano. Pero Élira nunca lo había envidiado, pues sabía que su infancia al lado de la de él había sido un paseo de rosas.

El guardia se hizo a un lado al llegar al salón del trono, y la mujer entró sin esperar a que nadie le diera permiso.

Su madre estaba de pie, situada de espaldas a ella, en actitud pensativa. Érila miró con los ojos entornados su esbelta figura y su dorado cabello, pero sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a dejar de pensar en aquello.

-Madre, ya estoy aquí - la llamó, intentando captar su atención.

-Oh, Érila - musitó Raelia, dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma. -Pensaba que ya no llegarías.

-Estaba entrenando - dijo ella, soltando la empuñadura de la espada.

-Necesito tu ayuda - explicó, cortante, la Reina.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó su hija, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Mi... ayuda?

-Sí. Has oído bien, no estás sorda.

Érila entornó los ojos en actitud dubitativa. Su madre nunca le había pedido ayuda con nada. No es que tuvieran una relación muy afianzada. -¿Para qué exactamente?

-Para tomar una decisión. (...) Es sobre el elfo.

La hija echó hacia atrás la espalda, entornando aún más los ojos. -Así que los rumores son ciertos.

-Sí, hay un elfo en la Corte.

-¿Es mago? - preguntó Érila, sin dejar entrever ninguna señal de esperanza.

-De eso se trata. Él dice que no, pero el Oráculo me ha asegurado que miente.

La menor no sabía qué era el ¨Oráculo¨ al que la Reina siempre hacía mención, pero decidió que era mejor callar en ese sentido. Había cosas que era mejor no saberlas. - ¿Te lo has llevado al lecho?

-Lo intenté.

-¿Lo... intentaste? - preguntó ella, intentando controlar una carcajada.

-Sí; es orgulloso, pero decidí que mi orgullo es más fuerte que el suyo.

-Entonces, ahora mismo estará maldiciendo su elección fallida. ¿Le has dado una segunda oportunidad para rectificarse?

-Sí, y no pienso darle más - respondió la Reina, zanjante.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? Si no cede a las buenas, cederá a las malas.

-A las malas tampoco cede. Lleva algo más de dos mil latigazos recibidos.

-¿¡Cómo!? - exclamó Érila; - ¿¡dos mil latigazos!?

-Y no suelta ni una - murmuró Raelia, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. -No cede.

-Si no cede con dos mil latigazos, no cederá con más. Pero ¿¡en qué situación está ahora mismo!?

-Medio desangrado, inconsciente. Pero su maldita voluntad sigue intacta.

Érila quiso murmurar que tal vez el elfo no fuera mago, pero no se atrevió. Una de las cosas que más odiaba la Reina era que alguien contrariara al ¨Oráculo¨.

-Sonsácale la verdad por otros medios - se le ocurrió a la hija.

-¿Otros... medios?

-Tortura psicológica.

Raelia abrió mucho los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo que había estado ante sus narices todo el tiempo. -¿Pero qué uso para torturarlo?

-No lo sé... ¿no tiene ningún objeto personal valioso? Ningún recuerdo importante, ningún miedo... ¿Ninguna persona cercana a él?

Raelia se quedó mirando a su hija muy fijamente,y una sonrisa escalofriantemente maquiavélica se fue abriendo paso a paso en su rostro.

-Venga, un poco más, Morwen. Ya casi estamos.

La niña se agarró aún más fuertemente a la baranda de las anchas escalinatas del palacio. Había conseguido bajar ya, con la ayuda de Blanca y Emma, la mayor parte de ellas por sí sola; pero, ahora, las piernas estaban comenzando a fallarle.

-No puedo - se lamentó, cerrando los ojos. -Me tiemblan las piernas.

-Sí que puedes - le aseguró Emma, que la tenía agarrada de la cintura. -Venga, has de hacerlo tú sola.

Morwen dirigió una rápida mirada a todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ella. Aunque ninguno tenía el poco respeto de quedársela mirando fijamente, la joven se daba perfectamente cuenta de que sí que giraban un tanto los ojos en su dirección.

-Parezco tonta - se lamentó ella.

-No, no pareces tonta. Lo estás haciendo muy bien - dijo la reina Blanca. -Venga, sólo cinco escalones más.

Morwen tomó aire pausadamente, y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó prácticamente deslizar por la baranda de piedra blanca. Cuando hubo llegado al suelo, se dejó caer sobre los brazos de la reina sin fuerzas apenas.

-Ya está. Lo has hecho perfectamente, Morwen. Ha sido de diez - la felicitó Blanca.

-Espera, tenemos una silla de ruedas guardada en algún almacén. Ahora vuelvo - dijo Emma.

-¿Una silla de ruedas? - se preguntó Morwen, confundida. - ¿Qué será eso?

En cuanto la elfa volvió por el gran vestíbulo, la joven entendió a la nada a qué se estaba refiriendo: era, literalmente, una silla con dos grandes ruedas a sus lados.

-Venga, siéntate - le mandó Blanca, ayudándola. -Vamos a salir al jardín trasero, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale - asintió Morwen, poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas. Aquel invento era realmente práctico.

Emma se colocó detrás de ella, y empujó la silla con Morwen encima. La niña no paraba de mirar a un lado y a otro.

Aquel palacio tenía unas proporciones descomunales, aunque su arquitectura era clásica y sencilla. Los arcos y los dinteles se sucedían unos a otros a lo largo de los anchos corredores, y las numerosas ventanas provocaban que el interior siempre estuviera iluminado. Todo estaba erigido en mármol blanco.

Al final del largo pasillo, había un portón de considerable tamaño, abierto de par en par. El aire puro que entraba por ahí refrescó el cuerpo acalorado de Morwen.

-Mira, parece que ha salido el sol - comentó Emma.

Tenía razón. Por un rato, las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo habían desaparecido, y eso sirvió para animar un tanto a la joven.

Cuando sintió los rayos del astro sobre su rostro después de tanto tiempo, Morwen se sintió renacer.

-Aquí estamos - anunció Blanca. -¿Qué te parece?

Ella no supo qué responder. Se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, lleno de vegetación atravesada por algunos caminitos pavimentados. Había también algunos bancos de piedra situados bajo los frondosos árboles plantados en la tierra, y una bella fuente que decoraba, un poco más allá, el centro del jardín.

-Es muy bonito - respondió, simplemente.

-Venga, vamos a un banco a sentarte. Allí estarás más relajada.

Morwen se dejó llevar mientras lanzaba miradas llenas de curiosidad a un lado y a otro. A lo lejos, en los flancos del palacio (que era tan blanco por fuera como por dentro) se podía ver perfectamente un conjunto de altas montañas verdes rodeando el lugar. El aire allí era puro y fresco, hasta tal punto que tuvo que arroparse aún más con la bata que llevaba puesta.

-¿A qué mes estamos? - preguntó.

-Agosto. Doce de agosto - le respondió Blanca.

Morwen asintió. En la Tierra Media estaban en primavera. -Hace algo de fresco para estar en verano, ¿no?

-Estás en mitad de una sierra - rió la reina.

La niña recordó entonces el libro que Aurora le había prestado: ¨La sierra de Ávalia¨.

-En ese banco estarás bien - dijo Emma, torciendo la silla hacia la derecha. Morwen solamente tuvo que levantar la mirada para comprobar que había gente allí esperándola. A dos de ellos los conocía ya; a los otros tres, no.

-Buenos días - la saludó la hija de Emma con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días - le devolvió Morwen el saludo, bastante cortada. Al lado de Aurora, que era la única allí que parecía no haber ido a verla obligada, estaba el mismo hombre que había sido tan desagradable con ella la vez anterior: Terence, si mal no recordaba. Y, a su derecha, había tres individuos más, todos con la piel completamente pálida: un hombre algo mayor, calvo, y con unas lentes colocadas ante sus ojos, y otros dos jóvenes muchachos que iban vestidos con gran elegancia.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? - siguió con la conversación la elfa de cabellos dorados.

-Bien... estoy bastante mejor, gracias.

-Morwen - la avisó Blanca, agarrándola suavemente del hombro derecho; - quería presentarte a algunas personas.

¨Éste - dijo, extendiendo el brazo hacia el hombre de las lentes; - es Cecim. Es el Ministro del Ávalia, y uno de los mayores hombres de confianza de mi esposo.¨

-Como el Rey no está aquí para saludaros, he decidido hacerlo yo en su lugar - dijo el hombre, besando con cierta timidez la mano de Morwen. Se notaba que era un hombre bastante bonachón; o, al menos, eso parecía.

-¿Te entusiasma leer? - le preguntó Emma.

-Sí, bastante.

-Cecim también es el Bibliotecario Mayor del Reino. Si necesitas algún libro para pasar el rato, puedes pedirle opinión.

Morwen dirigió una mirada furtiva a Aurora, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír traviesamente y a guiñarle un ojo.

-Y éstos - prosiguió Blanca, - son mis dos hijos: Finrod y Talion.

La joven se quedó pasmada durante unos cuantos segundos: Finrod y Talion; ¿había oído bien? Esos nombres eran más que comunes entre los elfos de su mundo.

Mirando muy fijamente a ambos muchachos, descubrió varias diferencias entre ambos. El mayor era muy alto, de físico musculado y de cabellos largos y negros. Sabía que ese sería el prototipo de chico que provocaría suspiros entre las jóvenes de su edad, pero a ella no le llamaba en exceso la atención. Sin saber por qué, le recordó en algo al Elboron.

El otro, sin embargo, sí que le parecía mucho más apuesto, a su juicio. De cabellos dorados y muy largos, nariz recta y labios algo gruesos, el joven seguro que era más alto que ella; pero algo en su rostro le indicó que era unos años menor.

-Encantado, bella doncella - le sonrió el mayor, tomando su mano como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña. Así se habían estado dirigiendo sus mayores a Morwen hasta hacía unos cuatro años. Claramente, eso le molestó bastante.

-Encantada - se limitó a responderle, apartando la mano con rapidez. El joven le dirigió una mirada de cierto apuro a su madre, pero ella le indicó con los ojos que siguiera.

-Espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea de vuestro gusto.

-Gracias. No es que me quede otra opción.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio tras aquella última revelación, y Morwen bajó de nuevo la mirada, avergonzada. -Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

-No, no pasa nada - dijo Blanca, tomándola de los hombros. -Hijo, ¿no tenías que ir a entrenar?

Finrod miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, y, avergonzado, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar, sin despedirse siquiera de Morwen.

-Discúlpalo; es un poco... simple, a veces.

-A veces - escuchó murmurar al muchacho de cabellos amarillos, hecho que le sacó una leve risa a la joven. Él le devolvió la sonrisa con vehemencia.

-Bueno, y, a todo esto... Terence también quería decirte algo. ¿A que sí, Terence?

El hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro dirigió una mirada aburrida a la reina, y después volvió a dirigírsela a Morwen. -Lamento haber sido tan tosco contigo la otra tarde. Debí haber tenido más sensibilidad.

-No pasa nada - dijo la niña, aunque sabía que el hombre no le estaba dirigiendo una disculpa verdadera.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que nos quedemos un rato contigo? ¿O prefieres estar sola? - preguntó Emma, con sus mejores intenciones. Morwen iba a responder que prefería que se quedase alguien a su lado (si podía ser ella, mejor); pero Blanca la interrumpió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Emma, quería pedirte un favor. Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa.

-¿Ahora ha de ser?

-Es el único momento libre que tengo.

La elfa suspiró para sí, y colocó una mano sobre el brazo de la joven. -Esta noche volveré a verte -le aseguró.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

-Yo... tengo que irme. Tengo algo de trabajo pendiente - se excusó Aurora, frotándose las manos.

-Yo he quedado con Mella - comentó, por su lado, Terence, con un tono despreocupado.

Morwen dirigió su mirada hacia el dobladillo de su vestido, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas ascendían hasta sus ojos. -No os preocupéis. Prefiero estar sola.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Blanca se acercó para acariciarle levemente el pelo, y Aurora colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la sacó de su ensimismamiento fue el sentir un suave roce contra sus dedos.

Morwen levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y se encontró con el rostro blanquecino del hijo menor de Blanca. -Ahora mismo tengo que estudiar; pero podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis de ahora en adelante.

Ella intentó sonreírle al chico, que debía tener unos trece o catorce años; hasta que él agarró su mano y se la llevó a los labios con suavidad. Morwen sintió entonces un ardiente rubor encenderse en sus mejillas. -Gracias por vuestra consideración.

Él le sonrió aún más ampliamente, y desapareció por detrás del banco, dejando a la chica sola; los demás ya se habían marchado.

Con un leve suspiro, Morwen cerró los ojos, y dejó la cabeza descansar sobre el respaldo del banco. No muy lejos, sobre su cabeza y escondidos en algún que otro nido, una pequeña multitud de pájaros entonaba una hermosa melodía; aquello, junto al sonido del agua cayendo sobre la fuente y las ramas de los árboles agitadas por el viento en las laderas de las enormes montañas, era lo único que rompía el silencio del apacible lugar. Sin embargo, esa paz sólo sirvió para ahondar aún más su depresión.

Recordó a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanas, a su hermano.

-Eldarion - pensó, con una infinita pena carcomiendo su interior. -Ojalá no me hubiera alejado de ti durante la boda de Gimli. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan estúpida, ni tan inmadura. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan... tan egoísta.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, una solitaria lágrima discurría ya por su mejilla.

-¿Estás triste? - le preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Morwen pegó un leve brinco sobre el banco debido al sobresalto.

A su lado derecho, de repente, había aparecido un hombre de edad avanzada, aunque apuesto y fornido. Su cabello era castaño claro, y sus ojos eran pequeños; sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel individuo, fue su piel: no era pálida.

-¿Estás triste? - volvió a preguntarle, con una voz muy grave.

-Sí... algo.

-Yo lo estoy a veces.

Morwen asintió levemente, y apartó la mirada. Al parecer, era raro encontrar a una persona normal en ese mundo.

-¿Te importa que me siente contigo? - volvió a preguntar él, aunque ya se había posicionado hacía un rato a su lado.

-No, no te preocupes.

El hombre le dirigió una especie de leve sonrisa, y dejó su mirada perdida en algún punto en especial de la silla de Morwen.

Tras un breve rato en silencio mutuo, el sujeto volvió a dirigirse a la joven. -¿Eres la nueva?

-¿Cómo? - preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-La nueva exiliada.

-¿Exiliada?

-Así llaman aquí a las personas que vienen de ese otro mundo.

-Ah- murmuró Morwen, comprendiendo. -Sí, me temo que sí.

-(...) Yo también lo soy.

-Se te nota en la piel.

El hombre se intentó mirar a sí mismo desde arriba, como si hubiera acabado de darse cuenta de algo importante. -Tienes razón; pero tú eres más blanca que yo.

La niña no pudo más que reír ante aquel comentario. -¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Den. O... eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es el nombre que me pusieron aquí. Yo no me acuerdo del mío propio.

Morwen miró con extrañeza al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, hasta que una luz se encendió en su cerebro. -¿Eres el hombre de Minas Tirith?

-¿Minas... Tirith? - preguntó él, entornando los ojos. -Sí; me suena eso.

-Estás muy confundido - comentó la joven, compadeciéndose de él.

-Sí, muy a menudo. Me cuesta mucho comprender todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Ya; bueno, si te sirve de algo, ahora mismo estoy en la misma situación que tú.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - le preguntó Den, como queriendo ayudarla.

-No sé en quién puedo confiar aquí.

-(...) En eso no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Perdón?

-Nadie puede ayudarte - se encogió Den de hombros. -Nadie aquí sabe en quién puede confiar.

-¿A... qué te refieres? - preguntó Morwen, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío bajaba por su espina dorsal.

-Estamos en guerra. Eso es lo que le importa a todo el mundo.

Morwen miró a su alrededor, observando a las personas que paseaban por los derredores del jardín. Todos parecían felices, despreocupados, y buenas personas. Un espíritu de fraternidad mutua se aspiraba en el ambiente. -Todos parecen muy buenos amigos.

-¿¨Amigos¨? Sí, Emma me ha enseñado esa palabra. Yo apenas tengo amigos.

-¿No hay nadie que esté a tu lado? - le preguntó Morwen, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, si no reciben nada a cambio. Mira - dijo el hombre, señalando a un punto lejano al costado izquierdo de la joven. Ella miró en esa dirección.

-Es Terence - musitó, distinguiendo con desagrado al hombre que tan ¨amable¨ había sido con ella. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: estaba con una muchacha.

-No me cae bien. No es bueno conmigo.

-¿Contigo tampoco? - preguntó Morwen, soltando un suspiro.

-No; es muy egoísta. Sólo se preocupa por lo suyo. Todo el mundo dice que es todo lo contrario, porque es el jefe de los rebeldes: ayuda a los pueblos libres a perderle el miedo a la bruja que hay más allá de los llanos. Pero yo creo que sólo lo hace por vengar a su familia.

-¿Cómo?

-La hermana del Rey mandó matar a toda su familia hace años. Él fue el único superviviente.

La princesa quedó completamente muda ante aquella información recibida. -No... no lo sabía. Supongo que eso cambia las cosas.

Den se encogió de hombros.

Sin apartar la mirada de ambos sujetos, Morwen comprobó que Terence no era el mismo hombre cortante y despreocupado que había conocido por su cuenta: más bien, parecía todo lo contrario con aquella muchacha. Tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que ella la reconoció.

-¡Yo conozco a esa mujer! Es una enfermera. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo mientras estaba en cama.

-Es Mella. Ella también es una exiliada.

Morwen observó cómo la mujer reía ampliamente ante los comentarios de Terence; los cuales, claramente, no podía escuchar. El hombre la sujetaba por la cintura, mientras que la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos pardos posaba las manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Son ... pareja?

-Se aman. Emma también me ha enseñado lo que es el amor.

-¿Conoces a Emma? - le preguntó Morwen, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro! Ella es la que me ayuda.

-Te ayuda, ¿cómo?

-Me enseña a recordar - respondió él. -Y me explica cosas que no entiendo, como los sentimientos.

-Ya - dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo. -Los sentimientos son difíciles de explicar.

-Yo siento cosas muy raras últimamente.

-(...) ¿Cómo es el Rey, Den?

-¿El Rey? No sabría decirte. Hay personas aquí que lo adoran y lo respetan; otras, no tanto.

-¿Es... buena persona? ¿Como tú y como yo?

-(...) Esa es una pregunta difícil. Él sólo quiere derrotar a su hermana, y para conseguirlo tiene que hacer cosas muy malas. Eso es lo que dice Aurora.

-Y Aurora, ¿es tu amiga?

-Es mi única amiga - dijo Den, sonriendo ampliamente. -Ella es buena conmigo. Creo que es la única persona aquí que no se preocupa sólo de lo que hay detrás de las personas.

-Eso no lo he entendido.

-En este lugar todo el mundo quiere algo de ti. Descubrir algo de ti, conseguir algo de ti. Ella no. (...)Me pregunto si en el lugar de donde vengo la gente también es así.

-(...) Den, ¿en quién confías tú?

-En Aurora, y en Emma. Aurora te ayudará siempre, y nunca te traicionará. Y Emma es una buena aliada.

-¿Aliada?

-Ya te he dicho que no a todo el mundo le gusta el Rey. Pues al Rey tampoco le gusta todo el mundo. Y aquí, la única persona a la que teme y a la que respeta es a Emma. Si eres su amiga, no tendrás nada que temer.

Morwen sintió cómo un sudor frío bajaba deslizándose por su espalda. -Pero... ¿ella me traicionará?

-No. Aunque parezca fría, su corazón es de oro. (...) Es muy inteligente. Es la única persona que ve las cosas como son en realidad.

Morwen prefirió no preguntar a qué se refería con eso. 

El joven de cabellos rojizos avanzaba a paso rápido por el pasillo. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con su vestimenta grisácea, que resaltaba aún más su firme y atlético cuerpo. Una capa negra caía tras su espalda hasta un poco más abajo de la altura de sus rodillas. Su perfecta nariz y sus finos labios encajaban de maravilla con sus cejas rectas. Probablemente, cualquier mujer desearía estar en los brazos de aquel apuesto muchacho; pero él no lo hubiera permitido de ninguna de las maneras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del corredor, sus ojos fríos como el hielo se dirigieron a un lado y al otro, comprobando que no había nadie siguiendo sus pasos. No le gustaba que lo siguieran. Odiaba sentirse observado.

Cuando, finalmente, hubo llegado al nivel inferior, donde se encontraban las mazmorras, el joven, que aparentaría unos veinte años a ojos humanos, agarró una de las antorchas de las paredes y la levantó para iluminar su camino.

No tuvo que caminar mucho hasta que vio la silueta femenina que lo esperaba recortada contra la oscuridad de la caverna. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, aunque intentó retenerlo: odiaba a las mujeres.

Cuando al fin quedó al frente de aquella mujer, se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera su increíble belleza era capaz de eclipsarlo: todo lo contrario, habían sido las mujeres más bellas de toda la Corte las que se habían encargado de hacer de su vida un auténtico infierno.

-Me has llamado - dijo él, con un tono que no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción.

-Sí - respondió la Reina. -Quería que vieses algo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese elfo del que habla todo el mundo?

-Efectivamente - respondió Raelia, con una media sonrisa, mientras que dirigía un brazo hacia la puerta de acero que quedaba a su costado derecho. -Entra.

El joven alzó indagantemente una ceja, pero realizó lo ordenado por su madre sin ningún comentario.

Allí adentro, encerrado en esa celda sucia, estrecha y sin ningún método de ventilación, había un hombre extraño, con el cabello largo y platino y el torso bien musculado y marcado: era un elfo. Él nunca había visto a ninguno.

El pobre desgraciado estaba maniatado, tirado sin cuidado ninguno sobre el suelo, tapado solamente por unos pantalones, y con la espalda ensangrentada y marcada por un sinfín de latigazos. Estaba en unas condiciones deplorables; y, claramente, de haberse tratado de un simple mortal, estaría ya más que muerto.

Pero esa escena no sirvió para trastornar ni un mínimo al joven que estaba situado ante la puerta.

-Tiene aguante - dijo, con un deje de curiosidad.

-Demasiado - comentó Raelia, entrando en la celda y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Espera y mira.

La Reina de Ruívinien se acercó muy lentamente al elfo, como queriendo acentuar aún más la tensión del momento. Al posar con una delicadeza fingida la mano derecha sobre su espalda malherida, el otro se removió en un gemido de dolor; no estaba inconsciente.

Raelia sonrió para sí misma, y su hijo observó cómo se agachaba con lentitud hasta quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos.

-Pobrecito mío - le dijo, acariciando su rostro con una ternura fingida. -Qué mal has de estar pasándolo ahora mismo.

-Déjame, por favor - le suplicó él, bajando aún más la cabeza hacia el suelo. -Mátame si quieres.

-Oh, no no no - le susurró ella. -Muerto no me servirías de nada, cielo.

-Ni vivo tampoco.

-Eso es lo que dices tú.

-No tengo poderes - repitió él, por vigésima vez desde que estaba encerrado en ese lugar. -No tengo...

-Sí que tienes. Pero aún no lo sabes.

El elfo no respondió, pero la Reina no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan rápidamente.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a desarrollarlos. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas... o por las malas.

Él levantó un tanto su cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada muy seria a la hermosa mujer. -Hazme lo que quieras; no pienso hacer nada por ti.

-Bueno, por mí no. Pero... creo que sí que lo harías por otra persona.

El elfo pareció no entender a lo que la Reina se estaba refiriendo, pues le dirigió una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Pero ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que hacía.

Posando una mano sobre la frente de él, Raelia cerró los ojos, y murmuró algo en un idioma extraño. El cuerpo del elfo se sacudió durante unos segundos en una violentísima sacudida, que sólo cedió cuando volvió a estar libre de su tacto.

-¿Qué...? - preguntó, con una expresión llena de miedo.

-¿Y por tu amiguita, elfo? ¿Estarías dispuesto a colaborar conmigo?

Él abrió mucho los ojos, mirándola con una cara de completa incertidumbre. -¿Qué... qué estás diciendo? No puedes hacerle nada. ¡No está en tus dominios!

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? -le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, mientras se acercaba más y más a su nariz. -Te mentí. La niña está aquí encerrada, en una de estas celdas. Y te aseguro que soy capaz de hacerle lo mismo que a ti; o incluso algo peor.

En menos de dos segundos, el malherido elfo estaba de rodillas, acercándose a Raelia todo lo que sus cadenas le permitían, mirándola con fuego en los ojos. -No te atrevas a tocarla.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? - preguntó ella, escépticamente, mientras volvía atrás con su hijo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Ella no está aquí! ¡Intentas engañarme! - gritaba el elfo, removiéndose aún en contra de sus ataduras.

-Descansa, hermoso. Lo necesitarás - se despidió la Reina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave, sin hacerle ni el más mínimo caso.

-¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó su hijo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Le he robado un recuerdo. La imagen de esa niña está ahora en mi mente.

-¿Su hija? - preguntó.

-No, es humana. Lo único que sé es que le importa, y mucho.

-Él sabe que no está encerrada entre estos muros.

-No, pero haremos que se lo crea. Tergiversaré su recuerdo, y volveré a insertárselo en su memoria. Creerá que estoy matando a la niña lenta y dolorosamente, aunque no pueda verla con sus propios ojos.

-¿Por qué querías que yo viera esto? - preguntó él, indiferente.

-Para que vayas aprendiendo. Fauslo - dijo la Reina, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho; -algún día, serás Rey en mi lugar. Yo no soy inmortal; y he de asegurarme que estés bien preparado para cuando me sucedas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - quiso saber el hijo.

-Esos incautos y estúpidos rebeldes volverán por aquí ya mismo para intentar rescatar al elfo. Son imbéciles, pero no tanto: ya han de conocer mis sospechas sobre él. Que la guardia se redoble en todos los recovecos del Valle. Si ves a alguien rondando el palacio, de cerca o de lejos, aunque no estés seguro de quién es él o ella... mátalo. Da esta misma orden a tus Hombres.

Fauslo simplemente asintió ante la orden recibida. 

Emma dejó el frasco con el liquidito verde oscuro en su interior encima de la cómoda de Blanca. Ya había anochecido, y estaba muy cansada después de ese día agotador.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó la reina, con tono preocupado.

-Es positivo - anunció la elfa, girandose hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Felicidades.

Sin embargo, la otra no pareció tomárselo con el mismo buen humor. Levantándose de la cama, Blanca se dirigió hacia el balcón de su alcoba, con una mano sobre su vientre. -Felicidades,dices.

-¡Es una buena noticia!

-¿Una buena noticia? ¿Una buena noticia es traer otra vida a este mundo en guerra?

-Blanca - dijo Emma, posando una mano sobre su hombro. -Un niño será lo que todos necesitemos para luchar un tanto más. Será un motivo de alegría, ya lo verás.

-¿Y Moridem? - preguntó la otra, dándose la vuelta. -¿Qué me dirá? Bastantes preocupaciones lleva encima como para que se le venga otra...

-Ya, pero esto no lo habéis elegido ninguno de los dos. Nadie tiene la culpa de un pequeño accidente. (...) Venga, cambia esa cara.

Blanca suspiró para sí misma, y se obligó a sonreír. - Sólo espero que las cosas vayan bien a partir de ahora.

 **¡Aquí dejo el séptimo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué opináis de los nuevos personajes? ¿Serán ciertas todas las insinuaciones que Morwen ha recibido de Den?**

 **Y... ¿Qué pasará con Legolas?**

 **Agradecería mucho saber vuestras opiniones al respecto ^^**

 **¡Intentaré continuar pronto! ¡Hasta la próxima! XXX**


End file.
